Everlasting
by sodamechrissy
Summary: Taylor Lautner, a famous handsome actor. Shailene Vain, a girl who just graduated from college and ready to live her life. But what happens when these two unexpectedly meet one night? Will they fall in an everlasting love? Or will it all end in tragedy?
1. Chapter 1: Roommates

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and ready to begin a new story so here's the first chapter of Everlasting. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Since I know you guys read the summary of this story, I just wanted to say that this story is going to be mature as in Rated M. Now, if you're not comfortable with this, then I suggest you don't continue since this story is in fact going to contain some cursing words and sexual content. I am indeed taking a whole new level with this story and I don't want you to continue if you're not comfortable with that. But if you are comfortable with the whole Rated M, then please continue on and read my story. Once again, enjoy!**

I collapsed back onto my new, comfy queen sized bed and sighed loudly. The empty space next to me was suddenly replaced by my best friend, Penelope. I turned my head towards her, to see that she was staring back at me through her brown eyes.

"Dude, I am so tired!" I exclaimed and threw my hands above my head. Penelope Love lazily smiled at me and gently patted my shoulder.

"I'm tired too, we've been moving and unpacking your stuff for the past three hours," Penelope said. For the past three hours, Penelope and I have been moving and unpacking my stuff to her spacious condo because I'm moving in with her to become roommates. I had just recently graduated college and now I had a new life ahead of me, except I'm not so sure as to what I want my career to be at the moment. It was frustrating and stressful for me since I don't even know what my future is. But, as of now, I'm moving in with Penelope who gladly took me in her condo since my parents moved to Washington. I mean they didn't abandon me or anything, but my dad landed a big promotion at his job and since they finished paying for my college tuition, they decided to take the big promotion and move. Though my parents did offer me to move with them, but I kindly declined. I just couldn't leave California for crying out loud. California will always be my only home and I feel like I need to do something important here. Like, there's something great that's going to happen to me. I really don't know what it is, but I guess you could say it's a mission in life for me to find out.

I leaned up from the bed and surveyed the room. Penelope had 2 rooms, 2 bathrooms, a spacious living room, and of course, a kitchen. As for my room, it wasn't small, nor was it big but it felt like home to me. The walls were painted light purple with about three, big golden stars on each wall. A golden moon was painted on one of the walls and it made the room look like a starry night sky. The only stuff in my room were a bed that was against the wall, a dresser, a side table next to my bed, and my desk. I need more stuff, I thought, but overall my room was pretty good for now. I pulled a brown box near me that was full of my clothes and opened it up. I got up from the bed and walked to my closet that was already part of the room and opened it. I grabbed a random shirt out of the box and began folding it neatly. I then placed it in one of the shelves and reached for another shirt from the box. The whole time I was doing this Penelope was just watching me. What a lazy girl, I thought. I grabbed a pile of my clothes from the box and threw them at her. It hit her right in the face and I bursted out in laughter.

She frowned at me and asked, "What was that for?"

I shrugged and smiled, "Nothing. I just wanted to see your face. Now, help me unpack."

She stuck her tongue out at me and went next to me to put my clothes in the closet. I grabbed a purple v-neck shirt and started to properly fold it neatly. Penelope was doing the same as well to a different shirt.

"So, why didn't you move with your parents to Washington?" Penny suddenly ask, while she placed the folded shirt on one of the shelves.

I placed a hand over my heart and gasped, "You don't want me here?"

Penelope rolled her eyes, but smiled. "You know what I mean Shai."

I shrugged and said, "I don't know. I just didn't feel like leaving California. It's been my home ever since I was born and I can't imagine living somewhere else and leaving this state."

"Aw, I know what you mean. I'd feel the same way if I were in your position," Penelope agreed.

"Yep, I know you would," was all I said. All left was silence, both of us folding clothes, and wondering thoughts to ourselves.

Suddenly, Penelope screamed and starting jumping up and down in joy. I slightly jumped at her outburst and looked at her weirdly.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to contain a smile from forming on my face and I was trying to hold her down from jumping. She finally stopped jumping and turned towards me with excitement in her eyes and a huge grin on her face.

"I just had the greatest idea pop into my head!" She exclaimed.

"Which is what?" I skeptically asked.

"You and I should go to a club tonight!" She answered as if it was the greatest idea she came up with.

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow up at her.

"Because we're 22 years old and we should celebrate us being roommates now. Didn't you and I both promise to each other when we were fourteen, that when we're a bit older, we'd be roommates? Well, now that we're roommates, let's go out tonight and celebrate. Yeah?" Penelope explained.

I tapped my chin and thought about it. It was true, when Penelope and I were just fourteen years old, we both promised and talked about us being roommates when we got older. Should we go or should we not? I guess it won't do any harm so I guess I'll have to agree with Penelope's idea.

"Sure, let's go," I said.

"Sure as in sure we're going to a club tonight?"

I frowned at her and said, "Obviously." Penelope grinned and quickly checked her watch on her wrist.

"Okay, it's only four so we have an hour to take a shower, another house to get ready, and another hour or so to get to the club," she said, trying to calculate every hour in head.

"Are you really excited for this?" I asked.

Her eyes grew wide and exclaimed, "Yes! Now come on, let's get ready for our adventure tonight!"

I groaned as she pulled me out of my room and into one of the bathrooms that was conveniently next to my room. The bathroom walls were painted yellow, it had white tiled floors, a daisy flower carpet on the floor, a marbled sink that had a mirror cabinet filled with medicine and bathroom essentials, there was a toilet next to the sink, and of course, a shower.

"Why do you seem like you don't want to go tonight?" she asked, putting both of her hands on her hips.

I rubbed my right eye tiredly and said, "I do want to go, but I'm just tired. I think I just want to stay here and rest."

"I'm tired too, but let's just go tonight. Please? Trust me, you won't regret this one bit," Penelope pleaded with her puppy dog face. I knew I couldn't resist that face of hers no matter how many times she did that face to me.

"Okay! You win," I groaned and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Yay!" She pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me on the cheek.

I laughed and pulled away from her tight huh. "Okay, now get out of the bathroom so I can shower and get ready."

"Okay okay. You won't regret this!" She sang in a sing-songy voice and walked out of the bathroom. I chuckled at her silliness and slid out of my sweatpants and blank tank top. I unclasped my bra and slid out of my panty. I turned on the shower to lukewarm water and stepped into the sprinkling water from the shower above my head. I really hope I don't regret this.

* * *

"We look so hot!" Penelope exclaimed as we both stood in front of her wall mirror in her room. Penelope's room was a bit bigger than my room. Her room was a perfect shade of red, her bed was filled with tons of pillows and dress we have been trying on for the past hour. On one side of her wall, it was filled with pictures and posters she loved, she had a dresser across from her bed, and a desk that had her laptop and notebooks scattered on there.

I laughed and said, "Well Miss Penelope Love, you sure do look hot!"

She laughed and strutted a pose next to me. "So do you Miss Shailene Vain!" Penelope and I weren't wearing slutty dress, but good enough to get into a club. Penelope was wearing a blue satin dress that was mid-thigh and it showed off her perfect curves. She had on black high heels, her black hair was curled, and she had on a bunch of silver necklaces around her neck. As for her make-up, she had on blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and lip gloss. For me, I was wearing a black dress that was mid-thigh as well and it showed off my curves as well since Penelope and I go to the gym a lot. I wore my favorite black heels and my black hair was just down and straight. I had on black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and of course, lip gloss. We were ready for the night to begin.

"Okay, come on, we should get going," Penelope said as we took one last look in the mirror. We grabbed our clutches and made our way to the living room and through the door, and into the night.

The club was packed! We were at Club Majestic, a club downtown in Los Angeles. It was always packed and if you were really lucky, you might even get to see a few celebrities here. I mean, the club is really big, but I didn't expect the club to be fully packed or something. It was unbelievable. Penelope and I could already see the dance floor was occupied with girls and guys dancing with each other. The loud music was blaring through our ears from speakers and the DJ on the second floor who was managing the music. The bar as well, was packed with bartenders handing people their drinks.

Penelope suddenly grabbed onto my left arm and we both descended the steps, past the bar, and led me to a black, velvet couch that had a black, wood table in front of it. Luckily, there wasn't anybody occupying the couch, so we just sat down.

"Gosh, the place is pack!" Penelope shouted over the loud music that as being played.

"I know, right? It seems like there's a celebrity here or something," I shouted back. Penelope's eyes grew wide and smiled. Damn, didn't she get tired of her eyes growing wide?

"Oh my gosh, what if there is?"

I shaked my head and smiled at her, "I doubt it!"

Penelope just shrugged and said, "You may never know. Anyway, why don't I get us some drinks and you look out for some celebrity that might be here."

"Fine! Get me an apple martini by the way!' I shouted to her. She nodded and got up from the couch. I watched as she tried to make her way into the big crowd until I couldn't see her blue dress anymore in my view.

After a few minutes of watching the people on the dance floor dance, not bothering to look for any celebrity since I doubt I will see one tonight, Penelope made her way back to our table. Her hands were full of apple martinis, well only three but it made me wonder who's other martini she was holding since there was only two of us.

"Why are you carrying three?" I pointed to the martinis as she sat down on the couch next to me. She handed me one, while she took a sip of her own and placed the other martini on the table in front of us.

After she finished taking a sip of her drink, she said, "I got two for me." Of course she'd get two for her, she really liked apple martinis.

"Don't get drunk now!" I shouted, as I took a sip of my own apple martini. The apple martini was sweet and sour and it slightly tasted like sweet granny smiths apple. It was just the way I like my martinis, I thought.

"Hey, let's go dance!" Penelope suddenly exclaimed next to my ear. Ow, not to close I thought. I looked over at her and noticed that she already finished her martini and she was now already holding and sipping on her next martini.

"You can go dance, I'll catch up with you later. I just want to finish my martini," I said back, which was half true. I really did want to finish up my martini, but honestly, I didn't really like dancing. It wasn't just my thing, plus who was I going to dance with? Some stranger? No thanks.

Penelope pointed at me and said, "You better." And with that, she got up from the couch and walked towards the dance floor, already dancing on the way there. I chuckled at her and took another sip of my martini.

I was tapping my foot in sync with the music and watched the other people on the dance floor dancing since I already finished my martini 10 minutes ago and I had nothing better do except me constantly checking my phone checking to see if I got any new text messages. So far, none. And so far, Penelope has been on the dance floor for the past 30 minutes already.

I then suddenly felt the couch move, so I turned to look who was sitting next to me and I came to see a man in his early twenties with blond tousled hair, green eyes, and a great smile. He was wearing a while polo shirt with black denim pants. He did look sort of handsome, but I could tell this was man was beginning to look a bit drunk. Well, not a bit. But he was definitely drunk. I slowly moved away from him, but he quickly noticed and moved even closer to me. He only left an inch of a space between us.

"Hey baby, you alone tonight?" He asked, eyeing me from my dress and down to my legs. I mentally squirmed inside when he called me baby and I really didn't like the way he's looking at me. It sent shivers up my spine and the hairs on my neck go up. Danger! Danger was mentally flashing in my mind in big, bold, red letters.

"Uh, no. I'm with a friend actually," I hesitantly answered, with my heart beating fast and fast each second, making my head throb.

"Oh really? Where's your friend then?" He asked, putting a hand on my knee. I quickly moved his hand away from knee and scooted away from him more.

He laughed and moved even closer to me that now, our legs were touching. This man seriously needs to back off.

"My friend's on the dance floor," I answered, trying to not look into his eyes.

"Oh I see. So, why aren't you dancing then? You know me and you can do a lot of things on the dance floor and in...bed," he slowly said into my ear.

My eyes widen in fear and I qucikly got up from the couch. I was about to go onto the dance floor in search of Penelope when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back hard into a chest. I looked up to see that it was man who was trying to hit on me just a few seconds ago. Damn, I really need to get away from him. I pulled back away from him and tried to make him let go of my wrist, but he just squeezed it tighter.

I winced in pain and exclaimed, "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

The man pulled me closer to his chest and chuckled. He reeked of alcohol and cigarette.

"Nobody gets away from me. Not even you," he said into my ear. I rolled my eyes at his words. I'm really starting to get pissed off at him. I pulled back away from him again and this time, I kneed him in the balls. He instantly let go of my wrist and grimaced in pain, holding onto his balls. Now was my chance to escape, I thought. Just as I was about to run off onto the dance floor, I was instantly pulled by the wrist again. I was turned around to see him again and he wasn't in pain anymore. But didn't I just knee him in the balls and he-wait. What? How could he not be in pain that quickly? I thought I kneed him pretty hard.

"Like I said, no one gets away from me," he said in a angry tone. I looked into his green eyes to see that he was really mad. See, this is why I didn't want to go to a club tonight. I'll have to thank Penelope later, if I do get to see her again.

"You're a jerk you know that?" I screamed into his face and I know I shouldn't have done this, but I spitted straight onto his face

I watched as he wiped a hand over his face and he was breathing hard through his nostrils. I could already see his face turning red like a tomato and he clenched his jaw tight. Crap, big mistake. I suddenly felt a shooting pain rise up in my arm and I screamed in pain. That was going to leave a pretty bad bruise.

How could people not notice this happening to me? Oh yeah, they're all having fun and they might as well be drunk. Where was Penelope when I needed her?

I was again pulled up against him when he shouted in my face, "Don't you dare spit on my face, you hear me?"

I weakly nodded from the pain on my left wrist and I was just about to close my eyes when I saw that he was about to slap me on the face, but he suddenly stopped mid-air when a hand landed on his shoulder and said in a mysterious but familiar voice, "Don't you dare touch or slap her."

I watched as the man who's been trying to hit on me turn around to come face to face with...

**A/N: So, how do you guys like the first chapter? Love it? Hate it? I would really like to know and read your thoughts about it. I would really appreciate it a lot and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

****

PS: Who do you think is going to save Shailene? Psh, I bet most of you know who...

**REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE (: **


	2. Chapter 2: New Adventure

**A/N: Please forgive me for taking so long just to update this story, but of course I have my reasons! One, I was so busy with History and Chemistry projects, but I turned them in this week and got good grades! Two, I had some personal problems I had to deal with, though I'm still in the process of dealing with them. Three, I sort of had writer's block, but I'm all better now.**

**Any who, I now present you chapter 2 of Everlasting!**

**Sorry for the delay once again.**

* * *

"Don't you dare touch or slap her."

I watched as the man who's been trying to hit on me turn around to come face to face with...

Taylor Lautner. The freaking werewolf from Twilight! I blinked a couple of times to see if this was all a dream happening at this moment.

I blinked once more and suddenly felt all giddy inside. This is too good to be a dream, I thought. And I thought I wouldn't see a celebrity here. I guess Penelope was right. Now if I could just get away from this drunk man who is still painfully squeezing my wrist, but I honestly doubt that will happen anytime soon. Sigh, I guess I'll go check out Taylor. I looked him over to see that he was wearing a plain white shirt, dark denim jeans, black shoes, and of course his hair was perfectly fixed.

Taylor's lips were set in a firm line and his jaw was clenched. His brown hazel eyes were staring coldly at the drunk man. Hm, let's call the drunk man, Greg since I didn't quite catch his name earlier though I don't intend to know his real name anyway.

The dru-I mean Greg finally let go of my wrist and stood in front of Taylor, trying to make Greg look like the bigger guy here, but any body could see that no one could compete with Taylor here. I pulled my now red and bruised up wrist to my chest and carefully cradled it, watching the intense looks on both of Taylor and Greg's face who were glaring hard at each other.

"What are you going to do about it if I do touch or slap her, huh?" Greg shouted, making his already red drunk face more red with angry flaring up inside him.

Taylor crossed his arms across his chest and said, "I'm not going to do anything actually."

Greg also crossed his arms and raised up an eyebrow, "Oh really? Then why did you even bother interrupting our little conversation?" Greg pointed at me, but still looked at Taylor, trying to not break eye contact with each other. I watched as Greg's right hand clenched together hard making his veins pop out, his jaw was as well was clenched, and his nostrils were flaring. My heart skipped a horrible beat, trying not to think that a fight would break out between them. I especially didn't want Taylor ruin his celebrity image. I also didn't want to face headlines tomorrow on magazines reading out, "Taylor Lautner fights with a drunk man." I don't want to happen, so I've got to stop this, but how?

"Well, I like I said, I'm not going to do anything with you, but my bodyguard over there will do something," Taylor gestured his hand behind him to his bodyguard. I turned my head to the direction where Taylor gestured his hand to his bodyguard. My eyes grew wide when I caught sight of the bodyguard, who seemed a bit scary and intimidating. His bodyguard was standing, watching us just 5 feet away, wearing a black tight shirt, black pants, black shoes, black shades, he stood about 6'2, and you could see he had hard rock muscles trying rip out of his already tight shirt. He's also bald, but he looks pretty young. Probably in his mid-twenties.

A small smile formed on my face with victory. Maybe things will turn out okay. I turned to look back at Greg who had his eyes wide and you could tell he looked a bit scared. But he quickly covered it up with a hard look on his face. I guess Taylor noticed Greg's scared face as well because he smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"So, why don't you leave this young lady alone? Just leave and go home," Taylor said.

Greg furrowed his eyebrows together and shook his head.

"You can have her, she's not even worth my face getting beaten up. Whatever," he snarled. Greg took a quick look at the bodyguard who was still watching us, glared at me, and with that, walked away, disappearing among the crowd of people in the club.

When I made sure I couldn't see Greg anymore, I let out a sigh of relief and looked over at Taylor who was now looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking right into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat and I mentally did a giddy dance in my head.

"Yeah, I'm alright. My wrist just hurts a bit," I looked down at my wrist and I could already see that a bruise had already formed.

"Can I see your wrist? To see if it's broken or anything," Taylor asked, already extending his hand towards my wrist.

I quickly nodded and slowly gave my wrist towards Taylor who gently held my wrist in his hand. Warmth quickly rushed through my wrist to my arm and for some odd reason, the pain in my wrist subsided.

Pain suddenly replaced the warm feeling when Taylor slowly squeezed my wrist. I yelped and jerked my wrist away from him, cradling it back to my chest.

"Ow!" I shouted.

Taylor's eyes grew wide and quickly explained, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just checking if your wrist was broken, but it's not. It's just a big bruise but it should heal in a couple of days or more. I'm sorry."

I smiled and sat down on the couch that I was sitting on earlier. Taylor did the same as well, but he left quite a big gap between us.

I frowned and said, "It's okay, I know you didn't mean to."

"Do you want some ice or something so the pain could go away for awhile? Or we could go to the hospital to take some x-rays?" He asked, concern filling his eyes once again.

"Uhm, no. The hospital or the ice isn't necessary at all," I said, tuning out the people and music in the club. I was only focusing on Taylor.

"Then what?" He asked, confused at my words.

"Your hand," I quickly muttered and turned away from him, looking at the people on the dance floor.

"Uhm, what did you say? My what?" Taylor asked from beside me.

I can't believe I'm going to say this, I thought. I slowly turned my head back to Taylor who was patiently waiting for me to answer his question.

I lowered my eyes to his shoes and said, "I said your hand is what I need."

I looked up at Taylor to see what his facial expression was going to be, but I wished I hadn't look because it looked like he was trying so hard not to smile at my stupid, confusing words. I should have just asked for ice instead, I thought. This is utterly stupid of me.

"May I ask why?"

I sighed and began babbling out fast words, "Because for some odd reason, when you touched my wrist, the pain suddenly disappeared. I know, stupid huh? You know what? The ice will do just fine instead. Just forget what I-" I was suddenly cut of when Taylor gently placed his hand on my wrist. Warmth rushed through my wrist again and the pain quickly subsided.

"Better?" Taylor smirked, moving more closer to me to fill in the gap that was between us.

I blushed and couldn't help but smile. I nodded and said, "Thanks. Oh and thanks for saving me from that guy, I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't come and saved me. So thanks again."

"No problem. For some reason, my eyes and mind told me to look in your direction. So I did and there I see you struggling from this guy, and I just had to save you. Can't leave a women in distress, right?" He questioned, waiting for an answer.

"Right," I nodded.

"I'm Taylor Lautner by the way," he introduced himself. He smiled his dazzling smile at me, which I couldn't help but smile back as well.

I smiled and said, "I'm Shailene Vain."

Taylor nodded and said, "That's actually a pretty name."

"It's alright I guess," I shrugged and continued to look at Taylor's face. What else was there to look at?

"Alright? Come on, that has got to be the prettiest name I've ever heard! It fits you," He smiled once again at me, which made me blush and look away from him and look at the club that now seemed even more packed than earlier. I then glanced at Taylor's bodyguard who was still standing in the same spot as before and who was still watching us.

I cleared my throat and turned back to Taylor who was still watching me.

"Uhm, just out of curiosity, but do you always bring a bodyguard with you everywhere?" I asked, making Taylor snap out of his daze and turned his attention back to reality.

Taylor glanced back at his bodyguard and turned back to me, "No, I only needed a bodyguard tonight cause with the club being so packed, I could get into fights or something bad might happen. But, he's only a call away when I need him, which is barely anytime."

"Ah, I see. So, are you here with any friends?," I asked

"Nope, just me and my bodyguard. I just needed a little break from today. There's a lot of stress in the acting industry," he admitted.

"Wow, that's tough but you'll get through it," I assured him and looked down at my bruised wrist which Taylor was still holding. Now that I think of this, this just seems pretty weird. Maybe I should have just gotten the ice instead of his hand comforting my wrist.

"I hope so. Anyway, are you here with anyone? Friend? Boyfriend?" Taylor suddenly mentioned. I looked up from our sort of joined hands and searched towards the dance floor.

"No boyfriend, but my friend is here with me. I think she's still on the dance floor," I said. Just as I said that, Penny stumbled out of the dance floor, trying to take a normal step, but failed to do so since you could tell she was drunk.

"And there she is! And she's drunk, great!" I groaned and looked back to Taylor who had an amused expression on his face.

"I guess she's the party time, huh?" Taylor pointed his finger towards Penny who was now slowly approaching our table and couch.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I'm more of the calm type unlike her."

"Me too, but I could get a little wild at times" he said and winked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Whoa! Hey Shai," Penelope giggled as she landed her butt on the couch next to Taylor. I pulled my bruised wrist away from Taylor's warming hand and reached both of my hands toward Penelope who was starting to sway back and forth on the couch.

"Penelope, how many drinks did you have?" I questioned, using my mother tone on her.

Penelope smiled and raised up 7 fingers, "Seven drinks and they were awesome! I'm serious, you should have danced with me! I was totally rocking my body out there!"

I sighed and groaned.

"What's with the groaning?" Taylor questioned, trying not to laugh.

I lazily gestured my hand towards Penelope and claimed, "Well obviously she's drunk, but now I have to take her home and how am I supposed to do that without officially breaking my wrist?" I held up my bruised in the air for Taylor to see.

Penelope leaned forward, smiled, and started poking Taylor's arm, "Let this guy here take me home! Duh!"

"I could take her home. I even bought my car along with me," Taylor quickly responded.

"No, no. You've already done so much for me, I can take her home," I hastily said as Taylor was already standing up from the couch and pulled Penelope up from the couch. He then carried her bridal style and turned back to me, smiling. I glared at him and frowned. What is there to smile about when he's carrying my drunk best friend in his arms? That is nothing to smile about. Sigh, this is just another case of me being a green, little, jealous monster.

"Let's go?" He asked.

I reluctantly got up from the couch and followed Taylor out of the club with Penelope in his arms and the bodyguard walking behind me. Kind of creepy, I must say since he is pretty taller than me. Once we safely made it out of the club, we stopped on the sidewalk where we would be waiting for the bodyguard to get the car for us since Taylor's hands are currently full. It was starting to get cold and I had to stand by and watch Penelope continuously poke Taylor's cheek, which Taylor responded by just laughing. I rolled my eyes and mumbled something under my breath. I must admit, I am jealous. I have had a "celebrity" crush on Taylor ever since I saw the Twilight movie. But can you blame me? The guy is handsome, funny, caring, has the greatest smile, a true gentlemen, and plus, my savior. Can you ever find a guy like him nowadays? Nope? I didn't think so. But who am I to claim him? He's not even mine.

Snapping out of my train of thought, a black, shiny, BMW pulled up in front of us with it's drivers seat window rolled down and out popped the bodyguards head.

"Hop in," his deep voice said. I raised my eyebrows and smiled. He speaks!

Taylor then walked towards his BMW and opened the passenger seat. I was about to step in and sit in the passenger seat, knowing already that Taylor and Penelope would sit in the backseat together, but instead he gently placed Penelope in the passenger seat. He gently buckled her seat belt for her and closed the car door. Taylor then walked to the backseat door and opened it. He turned around to look at me and gestured his hand towards the open door.

"Hop in," Taylor said and smiled.

My heart is literally going to burst out of my chest if Taylor continues to be a true gentlemen. I tried to hide my smile that quickly formed on my face and slid inside the black, leather seated car. I scooted over to the seat behind where Penelope was sitting and buckled in my seat belt. Not a few seconds later, Taylor slid inside the car behind his bodyguards seat, leaving a gap between us both and shut the door.

"So, where to?" The bodyguard turned around to face me, knowing I had to give him directions to where Penelope and I lived.

I told him the directions and with that, the bodyguard nodded. He started the engine again and started driving on the busy streets of the Los Angeles night.

"Wooh! Roller coaster time!" Penelope clapped and laughed in the passenger seat.

I laughed and shook my head at her drunk stupidity. I then suddenly felt a familiar warmth pass through my wrist that reached up to my arm. I looked down at my bruised wrist that was lamely placed on the leather car seat where the gap between Taylor and I. I looked to see that Taylor's hand was gently wrapped around my wrist making the pain subside once again. My heartbeat quickened and I swear, I'm going to get a heart attack soon if he keeps this up. I looked at Taylor who was only staring out the window, watching the cars zoom past by us. I smiled and turned my attention to my side of the window and watched as cars zoomed past by us and restaurants that were still open late at night. This is definitely a night to remember. Thank you Penelope.

* * *

"Welcome inside," I placed my house keys on the coffee table in the living room. It took us about 35 minutes to get here from the club due to the traffic. The bodyguard, who's name I know now is Jeremy, told us that he'll just wait inside the car as soon as Taylor places Penelope on her bed.

"So, where do I put her?" Taylor asked, awkwardly standing in the middle of the living room. He still had Penelope in his arms who was snoring loudly. She had just past out 10 minutes ago before we even arrived here.

Realization came into my mind and I mentally smacked my head. What kind of host was I to not take him to Penelope's room so that he could place her in her bed and leave?

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here, follow me," I said as I walked down the hallway that led to the rooms. Once we came to Penelope's door that was just across from my room, I opened Penelope's door. I walked inside her room and turned on the light with the light switch that was near the door frame.

Taylor stepped into Penelope's room, shifting Penelope's body in his arms.

"You can just lay her down on her bed," I instructed. Taylor nodded and walked over to her bed, gently laying her down on the bed. I went over to the opposite side of Taylor and started to take out Penelope's high heels off her feet. Taylor then mouthed that he would be in the living room, waiting for me. I nodded went back to taking off Penelope's high heels off. I then placed them on the floor, near her bed and I then pulled a blanket over her body, knowing that she would be cold later.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams girly. Have a fun hangover tomorrow," I murmured and smiled. I then softly padded my way out of her room and turned off the light before closing her door. I yawned and stretched my arms out in the air before I walked back to the living room where I see Taylor leaning against the couch like he already felt welcome here.

When Taylor noticed I entered the room, he sat up and lazily smiled.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," I said as I sat down next to him on the couch, taking a peach colored pillow from the couch and placed it on my lap.

"Do you know what time it is?" I yawned again, covering my open mouth with my hand.

Taylor chucked beside me and yawned as well, "I think it's almost 1 in the morning."

"Whoa, really?" I was surprised to see that much time had past.

"Yeah," he answered as he looked around the living room, taking in all the peach walls with the flat screen TV placed against a wall. The couches were white modern sofas with peach colored pillows and the coffee table was a smooth texture of wood. There were picture frames on the wall that were consisted of Penelope's family, graduation, memories, and of me.

"So, you and Penelope live together?" Taylor suddenly asked, turning his attention back to me.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I actually just moved in today. That's why Penelope and I were at the club tonight because it was just a small celebration for us since we're finally roommates."

"Where's your parents?" He asked.

"They actually moved to Washington because my dad got a big job promotion and I just graduated college," I answered.

Taylor smiled and said, "A new adventure for you, right?"

"Definitely," I said.

He sighed and said,"Well, I should really get going. He frowned as if he didn't want to go yet but knowing that Jeremy was waiting for Taylor in the car, he had to go.

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty tired," I stated, both of us getting up from the couch and walking to the front door.

Taylor opened the door, letting the cold air come inside making the my arms get goosebumps. He was just about to step out when he stopped, turned around, and opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Confusion masked my face and I cocked my head to side.

"Erm," he muttered.

"Yeah?" I slowly asked, wondering where this was going.

"Can I, um, get your number? You know if you need a bodyguard or you need me to save your again," He asked, knowing those were not the only reasons why he asked for my number. He was trying not making any eye contact with me, but I could tell that he was blushing. A smile quickly formed on my face and I bit my lip.

"Yes, you can get my number," I grinned.

I watched as his eyes grew wide and he smiled so big that it seemed like he was little child getting his favorite candy. But in this case, he was getting my number. He took out his cellphone out of his pocket and waited for me to give me his number.

"It's 310-555-1498," I said as he entered my number in his cellphone.

After he pressed saved, he placed his cellphone back in his pocket.

"Thanks Shailene, I'll just text you or call you tomorrow if that's alright with you."

I smiled and said, "You're welcome, I'll be waiting for your text or call tomorrow."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and expectantly looked at me.

"Well, I should really get going," he reluctantly said.

"Yeah, thanks again by the way for everything you've done tonight. I really appreciate it," I said as Taylor stepped out into the cold night.

"You're very welcome," he smugly smiled.

"Well, bye," he said.

I leaned against the door frame and reluctantly said, "Bye."

"Okay, bye," he said again.

I laughed and said, "Okay, bye."

"Kay, I'm going to go now," he said.

"Stupid," I heard him mutter as he walked away from the door and to the direction of his car that was in the parking area. I slightly chuckled to myself as I closed and locked the door. I went to sit on the couch in the living room where Taylor sat. I leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. This is defiantly a new adventure for me.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, isn't Taylor such a gentlemen? He's really one of a kind. Haha.**

**So! What did you guys think of this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next? I would really like to know what your thoughts are. So, please review and subscribe!**

**PS: Who's going to watch the next installment of Harry Potter? Ah, I am!**


	3. Chapter 3: Embrace Life

**A/N: Hey guys, how was everyone's Thanksgiving? Black Friday? Mines was pretty fun and good, especially the food and the sales (;**

**And, last week I watched Harry Potter! Ron is my favorite character. Ah, he's just too funny. But overall, I can't wait until part two comes out, though that's until next summer. Boo, but worth the epic wait.**

**I know, off topic, so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it!**

**

* * *

**"Ah! Stupid hangover!" Penelope groaned as she sat down next to me on the couch, holding a coffee mug in her hand, while rubbing her forehead with her other free hand.

I sipped on my own coffee and turned my attention from the daily news that I was watching on the flat screen TV to Penelope who obviously has a hangover. She keeps on non-stop complaining about it. Who's fault is that? I think all fingers point to her . Am I right? Or am I right?

"That's what you get for drinking seven drinks last night," I sang, sipping on my coffee again.

She glared at me and playfully stuck her tongue at me, but quickly rubbed her forehead to stop the headache pain that was painfully throbbing inside her head.

I smiled sweetly and went back to sipping my coffee, already knowing Penelope would interrogate me with questions about last night. She leaned forward from the couch and placed her mug on the coffee table in front of us and leaned back on the couch, getting ready to question me.

"So tell me, was Taylor Lautner just dreamy?" She smiled hugely, excitement dancing in her eyes.

I smiled and cleared my throat before answering her.

"Yes, he was so dreamy!" I exclaimed, making Penelope and I squeal as if we were little girls.

After we finally calmed ourselves down, Penelope placed a strand of hair behind her ear and asked, "When is he going to call?"

I shrugged and said, "No idea, but he said he would either call or text me."

She rolled her eyes and groaned, "Ugh, your boyfriend needs to call you already!"

I made a face and smacked her arm, making her shout in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?" She questioned, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"That was for saying Taylor is my boyfriend, which he is not," I answered, placing my coffee mug on the coffee table as well next to Penelope's.

She smirked and simply said, "Yet."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at her teasing. She was always like this with my love life. Always teasing me, making fun of me, and simply interrelating me with questions, but that was simply her. My sister, my best friend, and my partner in crime.

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door. Penelope and I both gave each other looks as to who would that be. I grabbed the remote on the coffee table and turned off the TV. I then got up from the the couch and softly padded my way to the front door. I unlocked the door and opened it to find Gary, our gay best friend casually leaning against the door frame, smiling sweetly at me. Penelope and I met Gary in ninth grade, when he transferred from Florida to California and where he attended our high school. On his first day at his new school, people could already tell he was gay. No body actually had any problems with him, but no body even bothered to befriend him. So instead, Penelope and I just walked up to Gary and sat down next to him in the cafeteria where he looked alone and you could tell by his expression that he didn't want to be here in California. When we sat down next to him, we just introduced ourselves and the rest is history. After that, you can say we became the three musketeers.

Gary Smith, he's a handsome guy. At first glance, you'd never thought he would be gay with the kind of looks he has. I swear, he looked like a model when I first met him. But you would soon tell that he was definitely gay with the way he talked and moved. He had perfectly blond tousled hair that would always make him look handsome even if he just woke up from bed. He had green eyes and white skin. When he laughed, you could see his perfectly whiten, straight teeth. Gary is pretty tall, standing at 5'9 and he's a bit muscular. He doesn't want to be buff, but he told us that he wants a good body as well.

"Why good afternoon my darling!" Gary exclaimed, trying to interpreter a french accent, and actually succeeding in doing so.

I laughed and said, "Good afternoon Gary."

I stepped to the side to let him in, which he gracefully walked inside and sat down next to Penelope on couch. I closed the door, locked it, and made my way back to my spot on the couch.

"So, what's bring you here?" Penelope questioned Gary.

Gary straightened up and crossed his legs, "Well, I just wanted to visit my two best friends in the world. Is that such a crime?"

"Nope, just asking!" Penelope said, settling herself on the couch Indian style and propping on pillow on her lap.

"So, guess what?" Penelope excitedly exclaimed.

"Ooh, what?" Gary seemed intrigued already. I groaned and laid my head back on the couch, already knowing what Penelope was going to tell Gary. And when Gary finds out, he'll be screaming and jumping with joy that it would be nice if you covered your ears for safety reasons.

Penelope looked at me for confirmation if she could tell Gary about Taylor. I simply nodded and closed my eyes, waiting for this whole scene to be done with. I was impatiently waiting for Taylor to already call or text me already. I know, patience is a virtue but now I don't really care about that.

"Okay so, last night Shailene and I went to a club downtown for a roommate celebration and..." Penelope began while I tried to drown out their voices and tried to concentrate on something else. But I could hear Gary gasping and screaming with joy. I suddenly felt two hands on my shoulders and I was suddenly being shaken from Gary who was screaming my joy. I instantly opened my eyes to see Gary in front of my faces. I had on a pain face from Gary's screaming, which he noticed and thankfully stopped shaking me.

Thankfully, he stopped screaming with joy as well, but now he sitting so close to me on the couch, having on a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Oh my gosh Shailene! You are so damn lucky! I want myself some piece of Taylor Lautner!" He exclaimed, getting all giggly. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"She'd be more lucky if he actually called her," Penelope piped up, making me lose hope of Taylor actually calling me. I frowned and looked down at my hands that was laid on my lap.

Gary noticed my sudden change of expression, which he then smacked Penelope on the arm.

"Ow! Why am I getting smacked so much today?" She soothed her arm once again.

"Because, you're making Shai sad," Gary answered. He then turned to me and said, "It's okay Shai. Taylor will call, he's probably just busy at the moment but I reassure you that he will call."

I reluctantly nodded and suddenly felt my phone vibrating in my sweatpants pocket. I quickly pulled it out and check to see the caller id. It was an unknown number. I clicked on the send button and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked. Penelope and Gary instantly stopped their small conversation and tried to listen to my phone conversation, both anticipating to see if Taylor was the one who was calling me.

"Hello," a familiar voice answered on the other line. My heart instantly quickened it's pace and an instant smile formed on my face.

"Taylor? Is that you?" I asked, smiling. Penelope and Gary both squealed beside me.

"Yes, this is Taylor. Is this Shailene?" He asked, already knowing it was me he was talking to.

I let out a small laugh and said, "Yes, this is Shailene. You called!"

He laughed and said, "Of course I would call."

"I actually thought you wouldn't call me or anything."

"Why's that?" He questioned.

I shrugged even though Taylor couldn't see me shrug, "I really don't know. But whatever, you called. So uhm, is there a reason why you called?

"Oh well I wanted to make sure that you gave me the right number and I uhm, just wanted to know if you were free tonight?" Taylor asked, trying to keep himself calm and collected.

"As in a date?" I asked, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter faster. Penelope and Gary both squealed once again.

"Yes, a date," he said, but I could tell by his voice that he was smiling.

"Well then, I would love to go on a date with you," I said. The two people beside me squealed again, which I then grabbed a pillow beside me and threw it at them, trying to make them be quiet but failed to since they both just started laughing.

"That's great! I'll pick you up at 7, be ready," Taylor said.

"Alright. See you then," I said and clicked the end button to end the phone conversation. I casually slid my phone into my pocket and turned to look back at my two friends who both had eager smiles and happiness dancing in their eyes.

"So, I need help getting ready and-," before I could finish, I was already being pulled into the hallway and into my room. Both of my two best friends helping me get ready for my date tonight with him.

* * *

"You look beautiful tonight," Taylor said again for the fifth time since he picked me up from the apartment and all the way to the elegant restaurant he took me to called, Au Soleil. It was an elegant French restaurant. I blushed deeply and looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing a mid-thigh, dark lavender dress that had thin straps, with frilly ends at the bottom of the dress, and black peep toe high heels. My hair was down in soft wavy curls and my makeup was only a natural look with nude lipstick, a light shade of pink blush on my cheeks, and black eye liner on the top lid of my eye.

"Thanks, you look handsome if I do say so myself," I said, making him blush instantly. It was pretty cute to see a guy blush. He was wearing black denim pants, black dress shoes, and a dark navy blue polo shirt that was tucked in his pants. And of course his hair was perfectly fixed as always and he smelled good that I could resist standing so close next to him. Damn, he's so irresistible.

"Thanks," he smiled. Just then, we were being led to our table that was of course for two. While we were being led to our table, I took a chance to look around this restaurant. There was soft music playing in the air and you could hear just a bit of laughter and chattering from other guests who were eating here as well. The floors were red carpeted, but was amazingly clean. The tables were round covered a white linen cloth, the chairs were red as well but the rims of the chair were gold. The centerpieces on the table was just a lighting candle and everybody just looked amazing at what they were wearing. Thank goodness Taylor texted me to wear something formal or else I would have came here with jeans, a shirt, and shoes.

"Here you are," the waiter smiled at the both of us. Taylor pulled my chair out for me and scooted it in as soon as I sat down. He then went to sit in his chair that was just in front of me. The waiter then gave us our menus, told us all about the specialties, and ordered our drinks. And with that, he whisked away to get our drinks and would come back to order our main entree.

"Taylor, this place is so..." I was searching for the right word to describe this place.

"Fancy and expensive?" He finished for me, correctly describing this place.

I nodded and glanced around the restaurant to take it all in that this wasn't all just a dream.

"Don't worry," Taylor placed a hand over my hand that was on the table. Warmth then came rushing through my hand and up to my arm, "I was our first date to be something to remember. And you're special, so I wanted to take you somewhere special."

His words were really making me blush. He then held up my wrist that had the bruise from last night and frowned at it. The bruise was still a deep color of purple and it was still pretty big.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked.

"Not as much as last night, but I'll survive," I said.

"Good, I just want to make sure you're okay," he smiled his famous smile.

"Here are your drinks," the waiter suddenly appeared out of nowhere and placed both of our drinks on the table, making Taylor let go of my wrist. The waiter took out a pen and writing pad from his pocket and looked at us for our orders.

"What would you both like to order?" He asked, patiently waiting for us.

"I'll have the Gratinee de Coquilles St. Jacques," I scanned the menu and looked up to see the waiter nodding and writing down my order.

"And you sir? What would you like?" The waiter asked Taylor who looked a little bit surprised that I knew a little bit of French. I actually didn't know a little bit of French, I spoke French. But I just took a class for it in college.

"Uhm, I'll have the same thing," Taylor said, handing the menus to the waiter who told us our order would be right out and walked away to the kitchen area to give the chefs our order.

"Well, you didn't tell me you spoke French," Taylor leaned toward the table for us to get closer face to face.

I shrugged and smiled, "You don't know a lot of things about me yet."

He laughed and said, "Well, we have time. So, what else do you speak?"

Throughout the whole time we were eating, Taylor and I got to know each other more. He learned that I spoke French, Chinese, and of course English. He learned that I was an only child, that I love to travel, I don't eat Mexican food, I love dogs, I know how to swim, and he also learned that I'm a big fan of him. He obviously laughed at that one, but I was embarrassed. And for Taylor, I learned that he likes to travel as well, loves dogs, likes to eat any type of food, he likes to play football, and of course he loves his job. We also learned about the basic stuff about each other. Our favorite colors, favorite drink, favorite season, favorite place to be, etc. There was definitely a lot of laughs between the two of us.

"So, what did you plan on doing after you graduated college?" Taylor asked after the waiter took our ice cream sorbet dessert from us.

"Hm, well I've always wanted to be a fashion designer," I stated.

"That's interesting, so you design then?" He asked, gazing into my eyes. I was already used to looking into his eyes, I could just melt in them.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but I don't want to pursue that yet."

He furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "Why not?"

"Because I'm just not ready to get tied to down to work yet. I know I have to make money, but I want to embrace life first. Like, I want to be able to live it before I will be extremely busy with work and what not. I heard the fashion industry is hectic and challenging, but I'm definitely ready for a challenge. But for now, I just want to live my life first. I don't want to regret it in the future when I don't have to time to live my life, so why not now? Why not live my life now since I am quite young and free?" I explained, spilling out all my thoughts to Taylor.

"Wow, you sure are full of surprises," Taylor laughed and took my hand in his again, "But you're right. You should live life now and wait for work later when you're fully ready."

I smiled deeply and sighed contently, "Yeah."

"Uhm, can you excuse me for a bit? I'm just going to go to the restroom," I suddenly asked, having the urge to use the restroom.

"Oh, yeah sure. I'll just pay for bill and I'll meet you at the front of the restaurant. Is that alright?" Taylor asked, signaling the waiter for the bill with his hand.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the front," I said as I stood up from my chair and made my way over to the restrooms. I saw the women sign on the door and entered through there. Again, the restrooms were elegant as well as the whole restaurant. I did my business and washed my hands, looking at my reflection in the mirror in front of me. I noticed a smile on my face, I smiled even bigger knowing why I was smiling so much. It was because for him. Was I falling for him already? That fast? But, sometimes when you fall for someone, you can't control what you feel. I'll just go with that, go with what I feel and like I said earlier, embrace life first.

I wiped my hands on the paper towel and threw it in the trash. I took one last look at my reflection and I was just about to exit the restroom when I accidentally bumped into a girl who was talking furiously on the phone.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, taking in all her appearance. She looked to be about my age and she was wearing a midnight blue short dress that had thin straps. She wore white high heels to go along with the dress. She had long blonde wavy hair all down her back and she had blue eyes.

When she saw me, she glared at me and muttered a whatever or something about now's not the time. Rude much? I rolled my eyes and walked out of the restroom, not wanting to deal with her. I didn't need anyone to ruin my night tonight.

Once I made my way out of the restaurant and into the cold night with the moon and stars in view, I spotted Taylor standing alone with his hands shoved in his pocket and he was gazing up at the stars. I walked up beside him and nudged him playfully on his arm. He noticed it was me and smiled down at me.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," I smiled.

* * *

Taylor and I finally arrived to my apartment, well 3 minutes ago but were still talking outside the apartment door. I'm pretty sure Gary and Penelope were anxiously waiting for me to get inside to spill what had happened on my date with Taylor. But they would just have to wait.

"So you're setting up your best friend with my best friend on a double date?" I laughed and couldn't believe my ears. Taylor asked me if it was okay if his best friend could meet and probably go out with Penelope. But to make things safe, it would be a double date with Taylor and I included on the date. I can't wait for Penelope to hear this. I just wonder how Taylor's best friend is like?

"Yeah, if that's alright," Taylor said.

"Of course that's alright. Penelope will be happy. Believe me," I assured.

"Good cause my best friend has been looking for a girl to date and when I told him about you and Penelope, he asked me if I could set up a date between them," he sighed as if the pain of his best friend being single and alone pained him.

"So wait, you told him about me?" I asked.

Taylor nodded slowly and said, "Yeah, is that a problem?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Of course not, it's just that, won't the paparazzi find out about me or something since you are famous?

Taylor looked around our surroundings and said, "Eh, let the paparazzi find out. I bet they probably took pictures of you and me earlier. And probably tomorrow, you'll be hearing something about me dating someone which is you."

"Oh, well that's pretty fast don't you think?" I asked, trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

He shrugged and smiled, The paparazzi goes to extreme measures just to get a picture of a celebrity."

"Wow," I mouthed and Taylor laughed.

"I better get going by the way. I want you to get some rest," Taylor said.

"Oh. Yeah. I had a great time tonight Taylor. It was really a special first date," I said.

"I had a great time too. It was nice getting to know you Shai," he said using my nickname.

I smiled up at him and said, "You too."

After a few moments of silence, I was waiting for him to say something. I was just about to open my mouth when Taylor decided to break the silence after all.

"Can I try something?" He asked, looking nervous now.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Sure, what?"

"This," he whispered as he took a step closer to me until both of our chests were touching making my heart beat faster. He held my face with both of his hands and leaned in closely. I already knew what was happening, he was going to kiss me. I finally felt his soft, tingling lips on mine, moving his lips with mine. I then wrapped my hands around his neck, getting deeper into the kiss. The kiss became more passionate and intense. It wasn't rough or any sort of that, but it was soft and gentle. But you could feel in the kiss that this was all real. No dream or fantasy.

We finally pulled away from each other with smiles both formed on our faces. Taylor placed a strand of hair behind my ear and gently kissed me on the lips again, making me want more of him but we had to stop. He then pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I really have to go, you need some rest," he murmured on my head.

I reluctantly nodded and we pulled away from the hug.

"Goodnight Shai," he said one last time.

"Goodnight Taylor," I said, watching as he got into his car and smiled at me before backing out of the parking and driving away into the distance.

I unlocked the door with my own pair of keys and opened the door to see Penelope and Gary lazily watching some boring movie on the TV. When they both noticed I had entered, the bored expressions disappeared and was replaced with excited expressions instead. They both instantly got up from the couch and quickly stood before me.

"What happened? Tell us all about Shai!" Penelope and Gary both exclaimed in unison.

"Whoa!" I laughed and took a step back to make some space between us.

"Tell us!" They shouted, both looking so desperate.

"Well, we kissed," I slightly shrugged and smiled.

Both of their jaws hung open and they both instantly starting screaming in happiness, "Oh my gosh!"

I just laughed.

* * *

**UNKNOWN POV:**

Look at them, looking all happy and crap. She doesn't deserve to be with him at all. He's mine and I can't let her take him away from me. I thought I almost had him! I thought I did! But no, he had to go to that club last night and all he could talk about was her when he told me all about his night last night. When Taylor told me all about her, I couldn't take it anymore. I need Taylor to be mine. I'm tired of only being his friend. I shouldn't have come here, but I had to for my own sake. I needed to see the girl he was falling fast for. I needed to know what she had that I didn't. I needed to know what to make my plan work.

It hurts. A lot. I can't bear to see him with another girl than me. I quickly wiped a single tear that was now running down my cheek with the back of my hand.

I angrily gulped my last glass of red wine and slammed it down on the white round table, making the other people around me look in my direction. I sent them a glare and they quickly looked away. What the hell are they looking at?

"Mam, are you going to pay the bill?" I looked up to see my waiter looking down at me, waiting for a reply. I pulled out a one hundred and threw it on the table.

I got up from my chair and said to the waiter, "Keep the change."

Just a few minutes ago, Taylor walked out of the restaurant while that other girl, Shailene, went to the restroom. Hm, let's see if I should pay her a little visit. Shailene Vain, what a pathetic name. I laughed to myself and made my way to the restroom when my phone rang inside my purse.

I dug into my purse to fetch my cell phone and looked at the caller id. Now he calls, I thought.

"What?" I almost shouted.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it, you know I was busy," he said on the other line.

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "Excuses, excuses."

"Look, I know how she looks like and what her name is. I'm going to make my move soon," he stated.

"Well do it very soon because I'm becoming very impatient!" I sneered.

"You were always the impatient one, you know that?" He laughed.

"Oh shut up will you? I like to get things done and you know that! That girl has already got him falling for her fast and they just met yesterday!" I pushed the women's restroom door open and I was about step inside when I was bumped into.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. I looked up to see that it was her. The girl that stole him from me. Shailene Vain. I glared at her and instantly felt fire and anger taking over me.

But instead I just muttered, "Whatever, now is not the time."

I guess some other time, I'll take her down. I waited until she exited the restroom completely so I could continue talking to him on the phone.

"I just saw her," I stated, standing in front of the mirrors and faucets.

"Shailene?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Obviously stupid!"

"What'd you do?" He asked.

"Nothing. She accidentally bumped into me though," I said while fixing my hair.

"So-" he began but I cut him off.

"So, you do what I told you to do and do it very soon because I can't wait any longer," I sneered.

"Okay, I'll do it as soon as possible," he said.

I laughed and sighed happily, "Good."

I smiled mischievously and ended the call. I looked at myself in the mirror and crossed my arms against my chest.

Taylor Lautner, you're going to finally be mine. Shailene Vain, you're going down.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, whoa! Taylor and Shai kissed, but do you guys think it's too soon for them to kiss since they just met or what? Who's the new girl? And who's she talking to on the other line? What do you think their planning for Shai?**

**And what did you guys think of Gary? I absolutely love him! Haha.**

**I need your thoughts and review guys. So please, REVIEW and SUBSCRIBE!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Starbucks

**A/N: Hey guys, I finally get to update thanks to Winter Break! But I terribly hate the cold ._. I'm more of the summer/spring type of person, what about you guys?**

**Well anywho, I felt like this chapter wasn't really good or anything. I just didn't feel it while writing this chapter, but I had to put this chapter in the story to make the plot of the story grow.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I freaking swear, I'm really craving for Starbucks right now," Gary hastily walked in front of Penelope and me, taking quick glances over his shoulder to see if we were still behind him, which we still were.

"Oh for crying out loud Gary, shut up!" Penelope shot back instantly, shoving both of her hands in the pockets of her jacket. Penelope wasn't a morning person compared to Gary and me as you can see. She said it was something about waking up to the cold and it wasn't pleasant enough to start off her day. Or something like that. But it was cold this 10 A.M. morning. We were all dressed in sweats, plain shirts, and you can say we just woke up.

"Whoa, Penelope. Calm down. Maybe a cup of Starbucks will calm you down," I gently said, hooking my arm through her arm.

Penelope shrugged and muttered a, "I guess" and we continued to catch up with Gary who was impatiently waiting for us near the entrance door of Starbucks. Gary is really an impatient man, he needs to get a cup of Starbucks to calm him down too.

Once Penelope and I made it to where Gary was, he let out a sigh and said, "Finally! You two are the most slowest walkers you know that?"

I shot Gary a quick warning look to stop him from saying anything else that would make Penelope even more mad, which he immediately noticed and took a step towards Penelope who was looking down and was trying to look interested at her worn out shoes.

Gary pouted his lips, "Penelope my dearest best friend, I'm sorry doll. I didn't mean to drag you all the way over here. I know you're not a morning person and all. So, I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me? Because I swear, I don't want you mad at me."

Penelope looked up and gently smiled, "Of course I'll forgive you Gary. I know I can be a little moody in the morning, but hey that's me. Take it or leave it."

They both laughed and pulled each other into a hug, making me smile.

"Aw, now isn't that cute?" I happily exclaimed, making both of them turn and look at me with a, are-you-serious-kind of look. I just shrugged and continued to smile, pulling them both by the arms and into Starbucks. Once we stepped into Starbucks, we were welcomed with warmth surrounding us compared to the cold outside and the smell of coffee being made. We immediately took our place in line, since there were only about three people in line and we knew that there would be more people pouring into Starbucks, making the line more longer.

Gary, who was in front of us, turned to us and asked, "What are you girls getting? I'm paying."

"Um, get me a strawberry frappuccino. Make sure they put a lot of creme," I said. Gary nodded and turned to Penelope who was looking at the menu on the wall where the busy Starbucks workers were getting people's orders.

"Get me a green tea frappuccino," Penelope said.

Gary looked puzzled and asked, "Don't you girls want I don't know, a hot drink instead of a cold one?"

Penelope and I looked at each other for moment, looked back at Gary, and both of us said, "Nope."

Gary rolled his eyes and pointed a finger towards us, "Alright then! But none of you are getting a sip of my hot drink. I know both of you, you both like to finish my drink. But this time it won't happen so you both better not drink my drink."

"Cool with me," I stated and sweetly smiled.

"Cool with me too," Penelope said as well and sweetly smiled too.

"Uh-huh," Gary trailed off and reluctantly turned back to the line.

"Let's go find a table Shai," Penelope pulled my arm and quickly dragged me to an empty wooden table near the door and with luckily, three chairs. Penelope and I took quickly took our seats and we both placed one foot on the vacant chair, making sure nobody would take the chair and claim it as their own, since you know Starbucks can get a little crowded.

"So, guess what?" I placed both of my elbows on the table and placed both of my hands under my chin, smiling at Penelope.

Her eyes narrowed at me and slowly said, "What?"

"I got you a date with someone!" I sang, swaying my head from side to side in excitement.

Penelope immediately smiled and took my hands in her hands, squeezing it real hard.

"Really? Oh my gosh! Who?" She questioned, making me almost see hearts in her eyes.

"Taylor's best friend," I simply said. Penelope is always looking for love. Always the one who dreams big to have a family, a great career, and a great husband. I just hope Taylor's best friend will fulfill her dreams.

"Are you serious? Taylor's freaking best friend? Is it cute? Hot? Tell me!" she whined loudly, making the some customers look over at us with curiosity in their eyes.

I sighed at them, "Will you keep your voice low?"

Penelope cringed and lowered her voice, "Sorry, you just made me so darn excited."

I shrugged and said, "It's okay. Well, yes I'm serious. Yes, it's Taylor's freaking best friend. No, I don't know if he's cute or hot." Penelope's smile faded away and frowned. "But, we shall find out when we go on the double date tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Penelope squeezed my hand even tighter, making it hurt. I pulled both of my hands away from her firm grasp and nodded.

"Yes!" Penelope exclaimed, now making everyone in Starbucks look at us. I turned red in embarrassment and turned away from them.

"Hey, what's with the loud voices here?" Gary suddenly said, coming out of nowhere with three drink in his hands. Penelope and I both took off our feet on the vacant chair now that Gary was here. He placed my strawberry frappuccino in front of me and placed Penelope's green tea frappuccino in front of her. He gently placed his hot espresso on the table and took his seat. I grabbed my drink and took a long sip of the strawberry frappuccino, tasting the icy sensation of it.

I waved my hand away in the air and said, "Oh nothing. Just that Penelope and I are going on a double date tomorrow with Taylor and Taylor's best friend."

Gary's mouth hung open in shock and made his eyes go big, "No kidding?"

"No kidding," I answered.

Gary blew on his coffee and took a small sip before putting his cup down and said, "So no date for me?"

"Well, actually no. But! I will ask Taylor if he has a friend who's gay," I assured.

Gary squinted his eyes at me and warned, "You better or else..."

I laughed and took a long sip of my drink again.

"So, what else did Taylor say about tomorrow night?" Penelope asked, mixing her frappuccino with the creme with her straw.

"Well, he texted me last night and said that they'll be meeting us at this one Ice Cream Shop at six. He's going to text me address later," I answered. Penelope nodded and smiled to herself.

"Ooh! Penelope's got a date tomorrow!" Gary randomly teased, gently pushing Penelope's shoulder.

Penelope laughed and said, "Shut up."

I laughed and directed my attention back to Gary, "Hey Gary, don't worry. I'll find a date for you really soon."

He laughed and said, "I know doll. Don't worry about me, I'm like a ninja at finding cute guys."

We all laughed and took another drink of our satisfying drinks.

* * *

"Now that was some satisfying drink!" I pointed to my now empty cup on the table making Gary and Penelope laugh.

Penelope examined her hand and frowned, "But now I need some tissues. My hands have some creme on it."

"Penelope dear, you know what you should do? Lick it, duh!" Gary laughed.

"No! That just makes me look like a little kid," Penelope exclaimed. She looked at me and asked, "Can you get me some tissues Shai since Gary over here is telling to lick the creme off."

I laughed and nodded, "Sure thing."

I got up from my seat and I was about to walk towards where the tissues were at when I was suddenly pushed back by someone. I then suddenly felt something cold seeping through my shirt. I gasped and looked down to see that my white shirt was indeed covered with iced cafe latte. Why did I have to wear white today? I looked up from my shirt and to Gary and Penelope who both looked shocked. I then turn my direction to whoever spill their drink on me. I then came face to face with a guy about my age who had black spiky hair and brown colored eyes. He had a piercing on his right ear and you could tell from his clothes that he had the player look with his black jeans, dark blue checkered polo shirt that wasn't button but he had a white shirt underneath, and worn out shoes.

"My bad," the guy said and smirked.

"That's all you're going to say? My bad?" I asked, not believing this. What a rude and indecent jerk? What is with guys who are always putting me in a bad situation?

"Uh yeah," he said as it was obvious.

"Well why don't you give her a tissue or something? You know, be a gentlemen or something?" Penelope spoke up. The guy glanced at Penelope, shrugged, and walked get some tissues for me. Once he returned, he placed the tissues in my hand.

"Here," he said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Thanks."

I started wiping my now ruined shirt and continued to wipe it until there was no use. I guess we'll just have to go home and change. Gary then suddenly faked a coughed next to me, which I then turned my head to him and gave him a look of confusion. He pointed his finger to the right. I looked to what direction he was pointing to and I then realized what Gary was trying to tell me. The guy who spilled his drink on me was still standing there in front of me, but this time he was looking me over.

"What are you still doing here?" I rudely asked.

He smirked and laughed, "You know, you're pretty cute."

I could feel my face turning red since I wasn't use to getting compliments about my looks. I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Is that why you spilled your drink on me so you can get my attention?"

He shrugged and plainly said, "Maybe. Maybe not."

I looked at my Gary and Penelope and mouthed to them, "What the hell?"

They both shrugged.

"Anyway. I'm sorry for spilling my drink on you, but to make it up, my name's Austin," Austin introduced himself, extending his hand towards me to shake his hand.

I glared at his hand until he finally realized I wasn't going to touch nor shake his hand. Hell no. He then pulled his hand back and shoved both of his hands in his jean pockets and looked down at me with a smile on his face.

"Okay then, what's your name?" Austin asked.

I shrugged and laughed, "Hah, like I'm going to tell you my-"

"Her name's Shailene," Gary suddenly said.

"Gary!" Penelope and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"Sorry, but he is cute," Gary explained, raising both of his hands in front of him in case I was going to hit him, which I am going to do when this Austin guy leaves me alone.

Austin snorted, "Shailene huh? That's a really cute name. Well, Shailene. How about you and me go on a date tonight?"

I smiled sweetly at him and said, "No thanks. I have a boyfriend"

He frowned and said, "So? Then how about your number?"

"I am not giving you my number!" I raised my voice, becoming angry with this guy. But the thing that ticked me off even more was that he just smirked at me.

"Come on Gary and Penelope, we're leaving," I sighed in frustration and grabbed my empty cup. I then moved away from Austin and made my way towards the trash bin near the door. I threw my cup and pushed open the door that would lead me out of here, away from that guy. I quickly stepped out of Starbucks, turned to the left, and started making me way to the condo which was only three blocks away.

After walking ten steps, Penelope caught up with me and grabbed me by the shoulder, making me stop walking.

"Hey Shai, calm down. That Austin guy was just a jerk, don't mind him," Penelope assured.

I breathed out and sighed, "I know. It's just guys these days. They're all jerks."

"Except for Taylor," she said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded, "Except Taylor."

I then noticed Gary wasn't anywhere in plain sight. I turned around to look around my surroundings, but still no sign of Gary. Where could he have gone, I thought. I scratched my head and sighed.

"Um, where's Gary?" I asked.

Penelope then looked around her surroundings and shrugged, "No idea. I thought he was behind me the whole time. Oh wait, there he is!"

She pointed to where Gary was, who was running up to us and he looked kind of guilty. I wonder why...

"Where'd you go?" I asked.

"Please don't get mad at me when I tell you. Please?" He looked worried, tense, and guilty all thrown together. I slowly nodded and Gary was about to explain his whole disappearance when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I held up a finger to tell Gary to wait a moment. I checked my phone to see that I had a new text message from an unknown number. I hesitantly clicked the open button and the message read:

_Lookie here, I got your number. Tell you friend, Gary I said thanks for giving me your number.  
Hope you don't get too mad at him (;_

I gripped my phone tightly and closed the text. I looked up at Gary and shook my head.

"You did not just give Austin my number!" I shouted, anger boiling inside of me.

"You did what Gary?" Penelope gasped from beside me with her eyes wide.

He frowned and stepped towards me, "I'm so sorry Shai. But I totally forgot you were with Taylor and that Austin guy was so cute. So I couldn't miss the opportunity of a cute guy getting your number. But honestly Shai, I totally forgot you're with Taylor. I am so sorry!"

I sighed and nodded, "Okay, I forgive you. It's not like I can do anything since Austin already has my number. But please Gary, remember that I am with Taylor. Please."

He nodded and opened his arms, "Best friends?"

I smiled a little and stepped into his arms, "Practically siblings."

"Aw, group hug!" Penelope exclaimed, getting on with the group hug and squeezing us all together.

We laughed and sighed in happiness. But deep down, I had a gut feeling that something was going to happen. A bad thing actually. I don't know, but there's just something off about Austin. To be honest, he is cute. But there really is just something off.

* * *

**Like I said, I wasn't really feeling this chapter at all. I guess I was having writer's block or I just honestly wasn't feeling this chapter. As I said earlier, this chapter was needed to make the plot grow. BUT, the next chapter will be a good one. I know this chapter didn't involve Taylor in it, but for sure the next chapter will have Taylor in it.**

**You know the drill, REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE. Please and thank you (:**

**I would really like to know your thoughts. **


	5. Chapter 5: Double Double

**A/N: Yay! I managed to update today. Isn't that good? **

**Wells, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Hey, we're inside the ice cream shop.  
See you in a few (;_

I closed the text and placed my phone in my bag. I turned towards Penelope who was fixing her brown hair into a messy bun, then she undid the bun, and tied her hair once again in a bun. She was wearing blue washed shorts, a flowy light red top, and white ballet flats. You'd think she only threw her outfit on when really, it took her almost an hour to put her outfit all together. She and I still haven't seen who her to-be date looked like. Let's just hope it turns out well for her...

"Okay, well the guys are already inside the ice cream shop. You ready?" I asked her who was now fixing and fidgeting with her top.

I grabbed her hands away from her top and stated, "You look beautiful. Don't be such a nervous wreck."

She sighed, "Thanks Shai, but I have no clue if the guy will like me or if I will like him. What if he's actually a homicidal stalker?"

I gave her a look and laughed, "This is Taylor's best friend we're talking about. Do you actually think Taylor would be friend a guy who's a homicidal stalker? I think not. And besides, of course he'll like you. What's there not to like? Now come on, let's just go to the ice cream shop and meet the guys."

Penelope smiled and nodded. We both walked together, side-by-side, passing by a store or two before arriving to the entrance door of the Ice Cream Shop. And yes, it was called the Ice Cream Shop. Ironic isn't it? Through the clear, glass windows, I could see that the shop only had a few customers inside sitting down in booths. Thank goodness there wasn't a lot of customers since Taylor was here. I swung the door open and ushered in Penelope. I then stepped inside behind her with me already hearing the sounds of people talking in low voices, while music was being played throughout the whole shop. I looked around the shop to see where Taylor was when I spotted him walking towards Penelope and I with "somebody" in tow behind him, though I couldn't clearly see his face.

I smiled at him and had this fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach. I have got to really get use to this feeling, I thought.

Once he was face to face with me, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on my cheek and murmured in my ear, "You look beautiful tonight, as always."

I blushed and shrugged, "Thanks. Not so bad yourself."

I looked down at my outfit; black shorts, a denim blue cardigan over a white tank top, and black ballet flats. I looked back up to realize Taylor and I weren't the only people here. Penelope and Taylor's best friend is here of course, who I actually still need to meet.

Right on cue, Taylor's best friend stepped out from behind Taylor and stood in front of Penelope who was grinning widely. I looked back at the guy to see that Penelope would really like this guy. He had brown eyes, dark brown hair that was similar to Taylor's hair but with a small mohawk style, and he had a lip ring on his bottom lip. You could tell he was well toned and lean as well. Penelope as you can see, was more into the bad ass guys.

He extended his right hand towards Penelope, "Hey, I'm Terrance Walter. You must be Penelope Love."

Taylor and I both watched as she shook Terrance hand and said, "Yep, that's me. I'm Penelope Love."

"It's a real pleasure to meet you," Terrance said, making Penelope blush. I knew deep down inside she was jumping up and down in excitement, with no trace of nervousness in her system anymore. Penelope was well ready to get her guy tonight.

Terrance then looked over at me and extended his right hand towards me as well, "Hi, I'm Terrance."

I shook his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Shailene. So, you're the guy who's going to be my best friends date. Interesting..."

Terrance raised his eyebrow, "Uhm, yeah?"

I looked at Penelope who was looking at me with confusion. I laughed and poked her on her side, making her body jerk to the side from the poke.

"I approve of him!" I exclaimed.

After a moment, Penelope then turned bright red when she realized what I was talking about. Both of the guys looked confused, but decided to let it go since they were both thinking that they didn't want to know what I meant by I approved of him.

Taylor laughed and grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers together, "Come on, let's go to our booth."

I nodded and trudged along behind Taylor who was leading us to the booth near the end of the shop. I glanced behind me to see that Penelope and Terrance were both already talking in low voices, but they had a bit of a distance between each other. I glanced back to see our booth that was the color of shiny red and the table was creme white, making it look like a diner instead of a ice cream shop. There were already four menus placed on the table, two on each side.

Once we were all properly seated, me and Penelope sitting next to each other on one side of the booth and Taylor and Terrence on the other side of the booth. Taylor in front of I, while Terrance was in front of Penelope. I picked up my menu and opened it to see a lot of variety of choices that I never knew you could make with ice cream before. I was humming and tapping my foot on the tiled floor when my menu was suddenly pulled away from me.

"Hey! I was still looking at that!" I exclaimed at Taylor who was laughing at me.

"I know," was all he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him and slowly retrieved my menu from him which he gladly returned.

"Weirdo," I muttered and returned to to looking at the menu.

"Hello and welcome to the Ice Cream Shop," a young waiter suddenly appeared, wearing black trousers, a pink polo tucked inside, and a name tag that said Marlene. She sounded bored though.

We all looked up from our menus and directed our attention the young waiter who was talking in a monotone voice. I guess she doesn't really like this job or she probably had a bad day.

"My name's Marlene and I'm here to be your happy waiter today. Today, our special is the fudge banana mountain split. It comes with a free fudge banana mountain split if you order or buy one. The fudge banana mountain split is only $10.99, plus taxes of course. Uh, so what can I get for you guys?" She questioned, holding a pad and pen in her hand.

"I'll just have the cake batter and make it two scoops in a bowl please," Taylor ordered his favorite ice cream flavor, closing menu and handing it to the waiter.

"I'll have the triple ice cream in a bowl. I want the flavors to be strawberry, cookie dough, and coffee," I ordered, closing my menu and handing it to the waiter as well.

"I guess I'm going to get the triple ice cream in a bowl as well. The flavors are strawberry, vanilla, and pomegrate berry. Oh, and I also want it with a lot of whip cream. Please and thank you, " Penelope smiled.

Terrance then glanced at Penelope, who was amazed at what she ordered before looking at the waiter and said, "I'll get the same as her as well,"

Once the waiter finished writing down our orders, she stuffed the pen and pad in her pocket and said in her monotone voice again, "You orders will be out shortly. Once again, I'm Marlene and I'm here to be your happy waiter today. Just call me if you all need anything."

And with that, she walked away from the booth and retreated to the back to get our orders for us.

"She was, um, happy," Penelope joked after the waiter left.

Terrance laughed, "Really happy."

"She said the Fudge banana mountain split like three times," Taylor said, playing footsie with me under the table.

I smiled knowingly and questioned, "You counted?"

He laughed, "Yeah. She kept saying it and that fudge banana split thing is a long name. It was actually annoying me."

We all laughed and shook our heads at the waiter. She really didn't seem too happy to be here. She didn't even noticed Taylor was here, which was odd actually.

I then looked at Terrance and decided to change the topic, "Hey, so how did you and Taylor meet?"

"Well we met when Taylor moved next door to my house in Los Angeles. We were both 11 years old at the time and I kind of hated Taylor's guts," he answered.

"Why?" Penelope looked surprised.

He laughed and said, "Cause Taylor could do martial arts stuff and I couldn't."

"I hated this guys guts too," Taylor piped up, pointing to Terrance beside him.

"Why?" I asked this time.

"Cause he had a bike, a skateboard, and roller skates," Taylor answered, crossing his arms against his chest.

Penelope and I looked at each other and bursted out laughing. Taylor and Terrance both looked at each other confused and murmured to each other, "Girls."

We both instantly stopped laughing and glared at both of the guys.

"Shai and I were just laughing cause you guys were just jealous of each other. Which is a really stupid idea," Penelope snickered.

Terrance jokingly glared at her and said, "Hey, we realized that and soon enough, Taylor taught me some martial arts move while I let him borrow my bike, skateboard, and roller skates. It was a win-win situation for the both of us. And after that, we became best friends. End of story. So, how about you and Shai. How did you two meet?"

"Well, Shai and I both met in the 6th grade. We were both seated next to each other and we didn't hate each others guts," Penelope stated.

"Yeah, we didn't hate each others guts. But, Penelope was the talkative one while as I was the quiet one. I barely even said a word to her for at least a week, right?" I continued the story.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, she was the quiet one. She even made me look stupid while I tried my darn hardest to make conversation. But after awhile, Shai finally started responding to my questions. I don't clearly remember how Shai and I became best friends but it just happened."

"I never knew you were quiet," Taylor noted.

"Not anymore," I sang.

"I broke her out of her shell, but sometimes she can get a little bossy," Penelope informed Taylor.

I slapped her on her arm, "Penelope!"

"What? You are at times though," she muttered.

"You know, I actually like a girl who can be bossy," Taylor teased and winked at me.

I bursted out laughing while Penelope and Terrance looked disgusted.

Suddenly Marlene, the "happy" waiter appeared with a tray in her filled with our four orders of ice cream. She placed our own orders in front of us and left without saying anything. We watched as she retreated back to the counter and out of sight.

Taylor raised his eyebrow, "Odd."

I nodded in agreement, "Really odd."

"Definitely odd," Penelope stated.

"Infinitely odd," Terrance added.

I laughed and pulled my silver spoon out from the strawberry ice cream. I inspected the spoon before licking my spoon clean. I then took a small scoop of cookie dough from my spoon and ate it. I then glanced up to see Terrance and Penelope eating their ice cream as well and was engrossed in a conversation, but you could tell that they wanted to get to know each other without any one of us interrupting them. I then looked at Taylor who was giving me a weird look.

"What?" I asked, while the spoon was still in my mouth.

He smirked, "You lick your spoon?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

He smiled, "Nope, I don't have a problem with that. I just think it's cute. You look like a little cute girl licking her spoon."

I stuck out my tongue playfully at him and continued to eat my ice cream with him laughing at me and continuing to play footsie with me.

* * *

I swung our entwined hands back and forth, tilting my head back and letting out a bubble of laughter escape from my mouth. The night was a clear night filled with starry and twinkling stars that twinkled every time I moved my head from side to side. The moon was a full moon tonight too, making it glow brightly in a perfect circle.

"You seem really happy," Taylor murmured near my ear, making my whole body shiver in delight from his voice.

I looked at him and laughed, "It's the ice cream and of course you."

"Me?" He asked.

I shrugged happily, "You just make me happy!"

I then spotted the swings and slide that was deserted in the middle of the park. Only a few trees and a bench was accompanying the swings and slide. But no fear my swings, a few butts will happily keep you company.

My eyes widen in excitement and I pulled Taylor along with me to the swings. I immediately sat down on one of the swings and beamed in delight.

Taylor laughed and went to stand behind me. He gently began pulling the metal rings holding the swing seat and pushed it forward to make the swing, swing. I then noticed Penelope and Terrance walking together closely, making their elbows touch while they were happily talking to each other.

"Come on Penelope! Let's swing!" I exclaimed, while Taylor was now pushing the swing a bit too fast, but I overall enjoyed it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Penelope hastily walked to the other swing and sat down. Terrance then stood behind Penelope and began gently pushing her swing as well. I then frowned when I noticed Penelope and Terrance were in their own world. Hm, they need their alone time.

"Hey Tay, you can stop pushing me now," I said.

"Okay," Taylor let go of the metal rings and stepped back a few feet just in case if I accidentally hit him.

I then quickly planted both of my feet on the sand, making some of it enter the insides of my ballet flats. I waited until the swing finally stopped moving and I then stood up. I turned around and walked next to Taylor.

I tiptoed on my toes and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "We should leave them. They look like they need alone time, don't you think?"

Taylor seemed to like the idea because he smiled and whispered to me, "Where should we go then?"

"To my condo?"

After a moment of thinking to himself, he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Let's go."

I grinned and shouted towards the couple, "Oh Penelope!"

Penelope and Terrance both stopped talking and turned their heads to me and Taylor.

"Me and Shai are going to go to her condo," Taylor pointed to both of us, trying to sound casual.

"You sure?" Terrance asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll just see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah man. See you!" Terrance and Penelope waved bye to us as Taylor and I started walking away from them. I just hope something magical will happen between those two love birds. They both really seem to like they each other.

* * *

"Cute room," Taylor remarked, laying down on my bed while I slipped out of my ballet flats and fell backwards onto the bed next to him. I yawned and looked around to examine my room myself. It was alright but this room was better than the room I had when I was living with my parents back then, I thought.

"I guess," I said and moved closer next to him on the bed that now, there wasn't any open space between us. Only the body heat.

"You guess?" He asked, with a small smile forming on his face.

"Yep!"

He laughed and shook his head, "You are one weird girl."

I pouted, which made me laugh even more.

"But you're my girl," he said as he leaned towards my face and placed a soft kiss on my lips before pulling away. His right hand reached out to cup my face in his hand and the moment he touched my face, my whole body shivered from the goosebumps that were crawling throughout my whole body. He used his thumb to gently draw circles on my cheek as I reached up and placed my hand against his right arm. His other other arm snaked around my waist and he was now on top of me, making sure to not put any of weight on me. I removed my hand from his arm and grasped on to his back before pulling him closer to me. Our lips were now merely centimeters apart, we were both breathing deeply, and our eyes were locked on each other. My whole body, especially my lips were anticipating until our lips would finally touch again - finally, our lips finally met. The kiss started with gentle kisses, our mouths both moved in sync together.

Everything didn't seem so important at that moment. The only thing my mind focused on was him. There was no noise that I could hear. No ticking of the clock, no cars passing by on the street, no nothing. The only sound that was clear to me at that moment was the heartbeats thumping against our chests and our heavy breathing as the kiss began to deepen. As Taylor pressed his lips harder against mine, pleasure exploded inside me. His thumb continued to draw circles on my cheek as I pulled him ever closer to me, not caring if he put his whole weight on me.

Suddenly, Taylor pulled back and stopped the perfect moment we were in. Was I doing something wrong? Oh no, I did do something wrong. He must of realized I was a bad kisser or something. Did my breath stink?

He must of noticed my hurt expression because he smiled and leaned down to kiss me on the lips again. He murmured against my lips, "Your phone is ringing. It must be someone important."

I groaned as he rolled off of me and lied down on the bed beside me to his old poistion, while I reached over to my nightstand and retrieved my ringing cellphone. I wonder who's calling me at this time and what a great way to ruin my night. I checked the caller ID and all it said was Private number. I pressed the send button to answer the call and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

No answer.

"Hello?" I asked again.

No answer again. That's weird, I thought. Must be some a wrong number. I shrugged and pressed the end button to end the call and placed my phone back on the nightstand. I then turned over to Taylor next to me who was staring up at the ceiling, both of his arms behind his head.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"No body answered. It was a private number though."

"Must be a wrong number," he murmured.

I snuggled next to him, placing my head on his chest and agreed, "Yeah, that's what I thought too."

"Made us stop kissing though," he groaned.

I laughed, "Don't worry, we'll have many of those in the future."

"Yeah, we will," he agreed, stroking my hair through his fingers.

"So does that mean I'm your girlfriend?" I questioned, moving my head up to look at him.

He smirked, "Well I don't go around kissing girls like how I was kissing you earlier. So yes, you're my girlfriend."

I smiled deeply and buried my head into his neck to hide my excitement. Taylor Daniel Lautner was my freaking boyfriend? I slowly peeked up to look at Taylor to see that he too, had a big smile on his face. A smile that spreaded warmth throughout my whole body. What a wonderful and loving feeling.

Sigh, makes me wonder what happened to Penelope and Terrance. Did they hit it off? Did they kiss yet? Or is it too soon for them to kiss? They seem to really hit it off well though. But I guess I'll have to find out in the morning. A yawn suddenly came out of my mouth and my eyes started to water. Curse yawning, I thought. Makes my eyes all watery.

"Somebody's sleepy," Taylor stated knowingly.

"Very sleepy," I claimed.

"Well then, get some sleep."

I sighed sleepily, "Okay."

"Goodnight and sweet dreams Shai," he kissed the top of my head and pulled the bed covers over us.

I kissed his neck and moved around a little to make myself more comfortable in his arms, "Goodnight and sweet dreams Tay."

Right then and there, we fit together perfectly. Like we were made to fit into each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Aw! Such a cute double date, don't you think? Haha. Well what'd you guys think of this chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I was feeling kind of happy while writing this chapter. Must be the candy (;**

**Well, I'm not going to be able to update until next week so I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**

**Oh and PS: Do me and Taylor a favor. REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE! (;**


	6. Chapter 6: It's A Small World After All

**A/N: Hey guys, there isn't much to say so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke to the light of the sun entering through the blinds of my window. I blinked a couple of times to focus my eye vision clearly since I just woke up and you know the feeling you get when you wake up and your eye sight is a bit blurry? Yeah, that's how I feel. I sighed sleepily as I looked down to see two muscular, warm arms around my waist. I craned my head around to see a sleeping Taylor with a small smile on his face. He looked absolutely adorable.

I slowly and gently untangled his arms from waist as I got up from my former sleeping position and looked down at what I was wearing. Oh yeah, we slept in our clothes from the night before. I shrugged and got up from the bed, making sure I didn't wake Taylor up. I then took a step forward, but quickly froze when the wooden floorboard creaked. Damn you floor! I glanced back to see Taylor stir, but thankfully didn't wake up. I didn't want to wake him up because it was basically still 7 in the morning. I was in fact, an early riser.

I didn't realize U was holding my breath until I turned back to the exit of this room and quickly sprinted to the door. I then softly closed the door and I made my way to the kitchen where I could hear a particular someone making a bit too much noise coming from the kitchen. And right before my eyes, was Penelope, with her back towards me and was rummaging through the refrigerator for food and closing the door with a sigh.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, making Penelope turn around widely and look at me with terrified eyes.

Her hand over her widely beating heart, "You scared the freaking crap out of me!"

"So sorry," I forced myself to not laugh at her and walked to the kitchen counter top across from the refrigerator where Penelope was casually leaning against it. I leaned against the kitchen counter top with my hands behind my me and looked at her expectantly.

"So," I began, "how was last night when Taylor and I left you and Terrance alone?"

Her eyes grew wide and a grin played on her face, "It was absolutely magical! Terrance might just be the one!"

I cocked my head to the side and asked, "Are you sure about that? There could still be someone else out there for you."

She shook her head vigorously as if her head was going to fall off, "Hell no! Terrance is definitely the one for me."

"Well then," I said, "if you're so sure Terrance is the one, then tell me what happened last night between you two."

Penelope blushed a deep red, making her face look like a tomato and said, "Well..."

* * *

**PENELOPE'S POV (double date night/Penelope is just telling Shai what happened):**

Finally! I was finally freaking alone with Terrance. Thank goodness Shai and Taylor left us. Hm, maybe Shai got the hint that I wanted to be alone with Terrance or maybe she's just a really good friend to me. Oh the joy of a friend like her.

"Finally," Terrance snapped me out of my thoughts, "we're alone."

I couldn't agree more, I thought.

"Yeah, finally," I breathed out into the cold night.

Terrance then stopped pushing my swing, leaving me idly swinging in the air a couple of times before swinging to a complete stop. Meanwhile, he sat down on the now empty swing that Shai occupied just a few minutes ago and started to push himself with his feet being the force that would push him. I then mimicked his movements and began pushing my self too.

"Tell me more about yourself since I practically talked about my self for the past hour," I said, both of us looking at each other. I was intrigued by him; his brown eyes, his brown hair, his lip ring on his lip that made me want to see how my lips would feel on his lips, and how he seemed just my type.

He thought for a moment, "Well, I'm a sports type of guy but most importantly I play and sing music. I sometimes sing at gigs and charity events when I get the chance to. I can be kind of naive at times, Taylor said so," he answered my raised eyebrow at him. "Oh and I'm in training to be an MMA fighter."

My eyes widen at his last information about him. "An MMA fighter? Seriously?"

He laughed at my excited expression, "Seriously."

I was in awe, this handsome yet sexy guy next to me who I'm glad to be dating is the guy of my dreams. He sings at charity events, making him seem like a down to earth guy. An to make things way better, he wants to be a MMA fighter! **(MMA fighter: consists of jujitsu, kick boxing and wrestling. Those three skills are all needed to become a good MMA fighter.)**

I stood up and squealed, "That it so cool!"

"It really is, but very hard to achieve. But with Taylor's help, I can reach my dream," he seemed determine as his eyes looked cold and hard.

By now, he stopped swinging himself and his eyes were still cold. I laid a hand on his hand and assured him, "You will reach your dream. Look at you, you sing, you do sports, and you're on your way to become a MMA fighter. That's, how should I put it, incredible."

His eyes soften and looked up at me, "Thanks."

I casually shrugged with one shoulder, "No problem."

I was then suddenly engulfed in a hug with Terrance's arms wrapped around my waist. It took me a moment to realize that I should hug him back, not wanting to have an awkward hug. Once he pulled back, he looked deep into my eyes and smiled. Before I could comprehend what was going to happen next, his lips were suddenly on mine. My eyes grew wide in shock, but then I smiled against his soft lips and closed my eyes to deepen the kiss in the park with the moon shining down below us. Adding another light to my life.

_Thanks Taylor and Shai_, I thought.

* * *

**SHAILENE'S POV:**

My mouth was open in shock after hearing what happened to Penelope and Terrance last night.

Penelope, across from me, giggled at my reaction, "Hey Shai, you should really close your mouth. You don't want a fly going in there, now do you?"

I snapped my mouth shut and rolled my eyes at her.

"You guys kissed?" I exclaimed once I remembered that they kissed last night, making Penelope blush once again. Damn, what did this guy to her.

She laughed loudly and said, "Yes! And like I said, it was magical!"

"No wonder why Terrance's has been filling up my inbox with his text message saying thank you," Taylor's voice suddenly said making me and Penelope jump. My heart was beating widely, knowing the same with Penelope. But not for the same reason as her. It was beating so fast due to the fact that Taylor looked incredibly sexy with his bed hair. His brown hair was messy, making some of his hair stick up in all places. It made me want to run my fingers through his hair and attack him right then and there, but I knew I couldn't since Penelope was in the room.

"Freaking crap. I swear, I'm always getting scared now," Penelope laughed.

Taylor went to stand next to me, "My bad."

"Uh huh..." Penelope looked at us up and down and glared at us questionably.

She pointed her index finger at Taylor, "Did you guys-did he sleep over?"

I looked at Taylor before looking at Penelope and answered her question, "Yes, he slept over last night."

She nodded as the information was processing through her mind when she suddenly gasped and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Taylor and I both looked at each other confused at the sudden reaction of Penelope's when she spoke.

"Oh gosh, did you guys have se-," she began.

I waved my hands in front of her and shouted at the same time with Taylor, "No!"

Relief washed over her face and muttered, "Thank goodness."

Taylor wrapped his left arm around me and pulled me close towards his side, "Shai and I just started this relationship, so we're in no hurry to do that yet."

I nodded in agreement and wrapped my arms around his waist. Penelope smiled at the sight of us and said, "Good because that's the right thing to do first. Don't want to regret anything now do we?"

Suddenly, my stomach started to grumble and make a weird noise telling me that it's hungry due to the fact the we still haven't eaten breakfast but all we did was just talk about the happening events of last night.

Taylor chuckled beside and looked at me, "Ready for some McDonald's breakfast?"

* * *

Dressed in our outfits from the night before, though we didn't care how we looked like, we were at McDonald's. Luckily for us, it wasn't 11 AM yet meaning that there was still the breakfast menu up. I grabbed Taylor's right arm and took a look at his relox silver watch that read 10:30. Good, we still have enough time.

"Somebody's impatient," Taylor sang making me groan.

I tapped my foot impatiently and dropped his hand, "I'm just hungry."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair, making my brown hair even messier than it was before. I smoothed it down, glaring up at him while he was eyeing me happily.

"I'm going to go to the restroom. If our number gets called, here's the receipt," he handed me the white, thin papered receipt that had three McDonald breakfast orders typed onto it.

I nodded and grabbed the receipt in his hand. He kissed the top of my head before walking away to the restrooms. I sighed out of tiredness and glanced down at the receipt. Our number order is 11. So far they've only called number 9. I then looked up and looked around the fast food restaurant. There were only a few people here; a man in a business suite looking rather impatient, a family of four with two girls that wanted the kids meal since it consisted of a Hello Kitty watch, an old lady with her cane, and a hobo who had a plastic cup in his hand probably filled with a penny or two.

My phone started to vibrate, making me snap out of trance and retrieve it out of my pocket. The text message read:

_You look rather beautiful today. I just can't stop staring at you.  
_

I looked at the sender, reading it was from Austin. I immediately tensed up and felt the hair on my back go up. He's here, I thought. He's watching me, but where is he? I looked around the area, turning my head left and right. I looked behind me to see if he was there, but no sign of him. I then turned back to see him directly in front of me, grinning like an idiot.

"Why hello Shai," he smiled innocently at me, trying to seem not like a stalker.

"What do you want?" I glared at him.

He laughed a throaty laugh and ran his fingers through his hair, "Is that a way to greet someone?"

I crossed my arms against my chest and shrugged, "That's how I greet you."

He smirked, "Ooh, feisty. I like it."

I furiously sighed and asked, "Are you following me or something?"

He laughed again and shook his head no, "Of course not. That would be stalker-ish. I was just actually going to get myself something here, but then I saw you and decided that I would like to order you instead. So, how much are you or are you free?"

I snorted, "I'm not worth your time, so please stop bothering me."

Austin raised an eyebrow and moved leaned towards me with a smirk, "No."

"I called you last night by the way," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "So it was you who called wasn't it?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I don't know, maybe because I love listening to your voice," he smirked.

"You're creepy," I stated.

He shrugged as if he was called that occasionally, "I know."

"Austin?" Taylor suddenly said behind Austin. Oh thank the lord, Taylor's here.

Austin turned around to face Taylor who looked a bit angry at the sight of Austin being here.

"Taylor!" Austin exclaimed, patting him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked, taking my hand and entwining his fingers with mine. Austin noticed the gesture as he looked down at our hands, looking kind of mad.

Before Austin could answer, I butted in, "Wait, you both know each other?"

Taylor nodded and kept his eyes on Austin, "Yeah, we're cousins."

My heart stopped, figuratively, at the thought of them as cousins. They were cousins? But why did they seem angered at each other?

"Cousins?" I breathed out.

Austin then laughed, "Yeah! We're cousins from our dad's side. But it's a shame, Taylor and me aren't that close."

Taylor snorted, "You got that right."

"Why?" I questioned, processing all the information into my head. This was hard to take all in, it just seemed like the world was growing small and smaller. I meet Taylor, then I meet Austin, and I then find out that they're cousins. Taylor's a sweetheart whereas Austin's a jackass. But now that I looked at both of them, they did sort of have a resemblance with each other.

"Number 11!" The worker announced, announcing that our order was ready.

"Uhm," I hesitated, looking at both of the guys because of the tension in the air, "Taylor and me are going to go now. It was nice seeing you Austin."

No, it wasn't, I thought.

Austin smiled at me, "It was really nice seeing you too Shai."

He then looked at Taylor and slightly nodded, "Taylor."

"Austin."

"Nice seeing you."

"You too," Taylor replied.

This is awkward, I thought. I then pulled Taylor along with me as I grabbed our orders and exited the fast food restaurant.

* * *

"Are you okay Tay?" I asked him once he parked his car in the visitor parking space in front of my condo. We were still in the car though, both of not even bothering to get out of the car for some reason.

He sighed, "Yeah."

I reached over and cupped the side of his face in my hand and gently caressed it softly, "You don't seem okay? What was that back there with Austin?"

He placed his hand over my hand and said, "How do you know him?"

"He spilled Starbucks coffee on me earlier this week while I was with Penelope and Gary. He apologized, but he did act like a jackass to me," I explained, leaving out the part where Austin got my phone number from Gary who idiotically gave it to him. I left that part out, not wanting to upset Taylor even more. Or even making him worry.

He nodded, "He's always been a jackass."

"Why?"

"When we were little, we used to get along so well. We were practically like brothers unlike cousins," Taylor explained.

I asked, "What happened then?"

Taylor grabbed my hand that was still caressing his cheek and brought to his mouth, which he kissed it and brought it down to his lap.

"Well, during our freshmen year, I had a crush on this girl in our grade and I told him about it. Austin told me that he would find a way and get me the girls number so that I could call her and ask her out. I was excited about what he was doing for me, since you know, we were close. But then, the next day, I find out that Austin and the girl I had a crush on went on a date the night before he was supposed to get her number for me. I was angry. So angry, but Austin explained what happened telling me that the girl wanted him instead of me. So, I forgave him. Then after two months after that happened, I started going out with this other girl. And Austin was happy for me. Then one day, I went to Austin's house. I went up to him room to see that they were making out on his bed. That was the last straw I had with him. We just stopped talking, we barely acknowledge each other, we just stopped being brothers. He always took every girl from me. I don't know why, but he did. So, when I saw him with you earlier, I couldn't help but feel mad and jealous at the same time. I just don't him to take you away from me. I don't want to lose you," Taylor finished, looking worried that Austin would take me away from him.

I then hugged him tightly and murmured into his ear, "You won't lose me. Ever."

"Good," he murmured, kissing my shoulder.

My stomach then grumbled, ruining the moment. Taylor heard it too and started chuckling.

"Come on, let's go eat you pig," he joked, pulling away from our hug.

I pretended to look hurt, placing my hand over my heart, "I am not a pig."

He laughed, "Fine, you're a cow."

I scowled and punched him on the arm, "Fine then, you elephant!"

"Hey! Why am I an elephant?" There was amusement in his voice.

"Because you called me a cow!" I explained.

He poked me on my side and winked, "You're a cute cow then."

* * *

Taylor left an hour ago, after having our breakfast leaving me with Penelope. I then told Penelope about who was "stalking" me and how Taylor and Austin were cousins. She obviously didn't believe me at first, but was shock when she realized they were really cousins. I also told her about why they weren't close anymore, which led Penelope to calling Austin a man whore jackass. I couldn't agree more.

"Austin needs to stop hitting on you," Penelope stated. We were both sitting down on the couch, with the TV turned on but we both were engrossed in our conversation that we didn't even know what show was playing on the TV.

I nodded, "He does or else Taylor is really going to get hurt more."

"Here," Penelope placed her open hand in front of me, "give me your phone."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because, I'm going to text Austin and tell him to stop hitting on you. He has got to stop with his games," she said. I sighed and reluctantly handed her my cellphone from my pocket. She then started rapidly texting and after a few seconds, she placed my phone back next to me. A proud smile was played on her face.

"All done!" She exclaimed.

"Did he reply back?"

"Not yet but-"

My phone then vibrated, signaling a new text message. I clicked open the message to read aloud to Penelope:

_Hah, I won't give up. I'll get you Shai whether you like it or not. You'll be mine soon._

I swallowed nervously and closed the text, placing the phone back next to me. I had a gut, wrenching feeling that he was going to mess things up with my relationship with Taylor. I looked over at Penelope who seemed to agree with me too. This isn't going to be good at all.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! What a small world ain't it? Well, let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE please?**

**Btw, who's excited for 2011? I know I am. There's going to be new memories, new mistakes, new choices, new unexpected turn of events, new heartaches, new people, new tears, new laughs, new beginnings, new goals, new you, new year. **

**Since I won't be uploading until _next year, _I want to wish you guys a happy new year! (: Enjoy the new year guys. Don't let it go to waste.**


	7. Chapter 7: Turn Of Events

**A/N: Happy MLK day guys! Hope everyone has a great day and hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I have to warn you though, I wanted to try something better than just a kissing scene. Something like a bit more mature (;  
**

* * *

**3 months later...**

Our footsteps echoed throughout the empty and big house with each step we took on the shiny, newly waxed, ebony light brown wood floor. The light attached to the ceiling was illuminating the front area we were in making the white, glossy walls around us seem more brighter. In front of us was the direction leading to the kitchen, only catching a glimpse of the kitchen island before looking at the staircase next to me that would lead us to the second floor. The staircase wasn't wood like most houses, but it was glass. Thick, see through glass that didn't seem to be breakable. It looked like you had to be careful to watch you step when you walked on them. And as for the railing, it was just a smooth, silver metal ascending with the stairs.

"So, what do you think?" I turned around to the owner of the voice with a lit up smile on my face.

"It's beautiful!" Taylor looking extremely proud with his hands in his jean pockets smiled his one of a kind smile and took my hand in his.

"Come on," he jerked his head to the left, "let me show you the rest of the house."

Just a few weeks ago, Taylor bought a house with the money he earned with his acting career and moved out of his parents house since they wanted him to be more independent as they called it. With that in thought, he decided to buy a two-story house with a two space garage, two bathrooms, and three bedrooms that was only about 15 minutes away from my condo. And I was planning to see how beautiful this house is going to be.

He led me into what was going to be the living room. The walls were white and glossy like the rest of the house with a window on the wall that had a view of the front driveway. The size of this room was big enough to fit about five cars lined up in a row. The only furniture in here was a single black, coffee table placed in the the center.

"Pfft," I accidentally let out, quickly covering my mouth from the laughter trying to break free out of my mouth.

"Hey!" Taylor exclaimed, "what was that pfft?"

I waved my hand around the area, "You have no furniture! Where's all your stuff?"

He absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck, "I still sort of have to buy the furniture."

Confusion written on my face, I asked, "I thought you said your parents were going to buy you your stuff?"

He shook his head, "Nope. They said I had to buy it. Another reason for me to be independent."

"Aw," I laughed, "how cute. Don't worry, I'll help you pick out the furniture at Crate & Barrel. How does that sound?"

He looked down at me and smiled, "Sounds good."

I tiptoed on my toes and kissed his familiar, soft lips, "Good. Now come on, show me the rest of your house."

* * *

15 minutes later, I've already seen the kitchen with the dining room, the garage, one of the bathrooms, and a spacious backyard that would be good enough to host a BBQ party. We were now making our way up the glass stairs and onto the second floor where the tour would continue.

"Wait!" I exclaimed as I took another step on the stairs and quickly grabbed onto Taylor's tanned arm, making him stop from taking another step.

He laughed at my scared expression and said, "It's not going to break Shai."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but what if it did?"

"Trust me, it won't. I wouldn't have bought this place if the stairs seemed like they were going to be break. But really, the owner who used to own this house told me they didn't have problems with the stairs. So please, trust me on this, okay?" he looked at me directly in my eye, telling me to trust him on this. I do trust him, but I was just scared at the fact that if he was home alone and the stairs would break, he would fall right through and would injure himself without anyone knowing. I guess I'll just have to listen to his word and know that nothing bad will happen.

I reluctantly nodded my head and with that, we continued to walk up the stairs until we made it to the second floor. The metal handrail still continued around to make a square so that if you were on the second floor, you could take a look down to the first floor. There was a doorway about 3 feet in front of that and next to it was another door. I slightly turned my body around and found another door. In front of that door was a big area with small steps that led to what could be a room for another living room.

Without knowing I started walking to that direction and went up the small steps to see that indeed, it could be another living room. But this room was different in a way that you could decorate this room any way you want. The walls were still glossy white, but on one wall, there was a blank bulletin board that covered almost the entire wall. I gently touched the board and felt the rough texture of it. This room was perfect for...

"Do you like it?" Taylor wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and placed his head on my shoulder.

"Is this room for..." I breathlessly asked.

He nodded on my shoulder, "Yeah. It's for designing stuff. Well in your case fashion designing."

I ran my hands over the board again, "Why did-"

"Well, when I went looking for houses and stumbled upon this one, I thought that this would be the perfect room for you to keep pursuing your dream when you move in with me," Taylor answered to my unfinished questioned, but he answered right.

I froze. Taylor noticed because he took his head off my shoulder and stood up straight, but didn't release me from his arms. I turned around to face him, though I was still shock at his words.

"Move in with you?" I hesitantly asked.

He lightly smiled, "If you want to, but it doesn't have to be right away. You can move in five months from now or even a year from now. I'll wait, but I just wanted to let you know that you can move in with me."

I thought my heart would explode any moment at what he said. No scratch that, my heart is exploding with every brilliant feeling I can come up with. Happiness, excitement, love. I felt like I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs in joy and dance. But knowing myself, I would ruin the moment by doing those. So instead, a huge smile formed on my face making Taylor's smile bigger knowing already that I had said yes.

"I'd love that," I confirmed, making the moment seem unexplainable.

He then leaned his head forward, making me close my eyes instantly knowing already what was to come. Not a second later, I felt his lips on mine. He kissed me with every fiber in his body, making our lips move in a beautiful rhythm. He then softly nibbled on my lip, asking for entrance. I slowly complied, gaining him entrance. The touch of our tongues sent my heart exploding once more. I pressed myself against him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he sighed deeply and pulled my tighter to him. Our tongues were battling with each other, him gaining dominance, me gaining dominance. Both of us switching and becoming more engrossed into the kiss.

Next thing I knew, I was being placed on the bed in what I think could be his bedroom. Don't ask me why there's a bed, maybe it's his new bed or his parents decided to only give him a bed and a coffee table. We were still kissing as he went on top of me, being careful not to crush me. I sighed as he started kissing my neck and to my arms that were still around his neck making me tremble in delight through the soles of my feet up to my head. He kissed his way back to my lips, while I began to play with the bottom of his shirt. I raised his shirt up and delicately ran my hands over his well-defined abs making him shiver from my touch. He moaned, making me more aroused. I then pulled his shirt over his head, making him stop the kiss for just a second and then continuing on.

He pecked me on the lips, "Why am I the only one with the shirt off?"

I giggled, placing my hands on his cheeks, "Then takes mines off silly."

He winked at me and said, "With pleasure."

He then slowly pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in my bra and pants and tossed it behind him, making me laugh. He then kissed my neck, trailing down to bellybutton and up again. His erection was pressing into the thigh, making me sigh. He was making my whole body on fire, making me want him more and more. I then grabbed the front of his jeans and started to unbutton it when, his hand stopped me.

"What are you doing?" He breathlessly asked.

Blush creeping up my cheek, I stuttered, "I-I thought...I thought that y-you.."

"I don't have a condom though.." he looked embarrassed now.

"Oh," was all I said.

He kissed me on the forehead and rolled off of me to the space next to me, making the atmosphere cold and making me feel stupid. But that was soon replaced with warmth when Taylor grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He wrapped his arms around me, placed a strand of my hair behind my ear, and kissed my head again.

"Shai."

"Hm?" I looked up at him.

"Are you ready to do it?" Him referring to do _it_, made me think that I actually wasn't ready yet. I wasn't ready to do it with him yet.

I shook my head no.

"Good," he said, "I don't want you to regret having sex with me when you're not ready yet. I just want you to be ready Shai because I want us making love to be something magical for you. Something unforgettable."

I smiled, not knowing that I was crying until I felt a tear streaming down my cheek. Gosh, why was I even crying? Oh right, because I can never find a guy like Taylor. A guy who would wait for his girlfriend to be ready until they can do it. A guy who is willing to wait for his girlfriend to move in with him. And we've been only dating for four months. How on earth did I get so lucky? Out of the millions of girls out there, he chose me. Me, an average girl who isn't famous or well-known. But me, Shailene Vain.

"Shailene," Taylor said.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

This time, I didn't froze. I just smiled and looked directly into his eyes, telling him the way I felt, "I love you too Taylor."

* * *

"How about this couch?" I laughed at his happy expression as Taylor landed himself on the black leather couch. After we said I love you for the first time to each other, Taylor's been in a really happy mood. He told me earlier that he was scared I wouldn't say I love you back to him. Psh, who wouldn't want to say that to him? Now we were shopping at Crate & Barrel for the furniture needed at his house. So far, we already bought the dining table, chairs, dressers, etc. We just needed the couch, TV, and other essentials for the kitchen/bathroom.

Leather wouldn't match with his house, so I shook my head and made disgusted face.

"It won't match," I stated.

He thought about it for a moment and agreed.

"Okay ! Let's go look for other couches then," he stood up and grabbed my hand, leading me to the other varieties of other couches.

"Makes me wonder," he said, looking at a brown couch and running his hand over the texture, "what would I ever do without you?"

I made another disgusted face at the couch and said, "You would probably be all alone and still single."

He laugh and shook his head, "Nah, I'd probably be with someone else instead of you."

I glared at his and took in all my strength within my body and punched his arm, making him yelp in pain. I laughed at his expression, while the other customers in the store looked at him weirdly. I muffled my laughter as I went to sit down on a white couch with pink polka dots on it. Taylor then sat down beside me, rubbing his arm on the spot of punched him.

"Gosh women, what have you been doing? Working out or something?"

I laughed, "No silly. I've been beating up Penelope."

He looked horrified and his mouth was slightly open, "Are you serious?"

I bursted out laughing and pointed to his face, "Kidding! You should have seen the look on your face."

He relaxed and poked me on the side of my stomach, making me jerk away.

"Had me scared there for a second," he laughed.

"You should me scared of me," I playfully threatened in my best threatening voice I could make.

He placed his arm around waist and pulled me closer to him, "Oh really? You don't scare me Shai."

"Well," I poked his abs through his shirt, "you should."

"Why?" He kissed me on the cheek.

I thought for a moment and began, "Because you just should."

"That's not even a good enough reason why I should be scared of you," he stated.

"Oh shut up," I smiled.

"I love you," he sang, kissing my cheek continuously.

I giggled, "I love you too."

"TAYLOR! Is that you?" A girl voice exclaimed suddenly, making Taylor stop kissing my cheek and looked to the direction of the voice. In front of us, about 7 feet away from us, was a really familiar looking girl about my age with long, wavy blond hair with blue eyes. Where did I see this girl?

Then, it hit me. It was that girl who I accidentally bumped into in the restroom when I went on my first date with Taylor at this french restaurant. From what I quite remember, she was a bit rude to begin with. But how did she know Taylor? Was she just a fan?

"Cassie?" Taylor got up from the couch and went to I guess the girls name was Cassie as they embraced in a hug. I then got up from the couch and walked over to them.

"Wow," Taylor laughed, "it's been so long since I've seen you."

Cassie laughed, "It really is! How have you been?"

"I've been good," he said as he pulled me to his side and slung his arm around my shoulder. Cassie watched the gesture, looked at me for a second, and returned to look at Taylor with a bright smile on her face. Was she jealous?

"And who's this?" She jerked her head towards me, but not making any sort of eye contact with me.

"This is my girlfriend, Shailene. Haven't you been reading those magazines or have been watching those E! News shows? They have mentioned me and Shai dating three months ago," Taylor said. And it was true, the paparazzi found out about Taylor and me dating as soon as they snapped pictures of us double dating with Penelope and Terrence. No idea how they were able to take pictures of us, but those paparazzi's can be a little too sneaky.

"Oh," Cassie frowned, but quickly replaced it with a small smile, "I did actually hear about that. I guess I just forgot."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Cassie," I extended my hand out to shake her hand since she didn't introduce herself to me yet. She looked at my hand for a second as if it was something she didn't want to touch at all, but she finally shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too Shailene," she smiled.

"So, how do you know Taylor?" I asked, once she let go of my hand.

Cassie looked at me for a moment, "Well, Taylor and I are childhood friends ever since we were 5 years old. Our families are pretty close, but not as close as before."

I nodded my head, "That's interesting. So you guys have been best friends then?"

"Yeah," Taylor answered.

"But," Cassie pointed towards Taylor, "he's been so busy with his career and I guess his girlfriend that he doesn't have time for me anymore."

I faked a laugh, "Aw that's a disappointment."

"Yes," she looked at me, "it rather is a disappointment."

There's something wrong with this girl. She doesn't seem to like me. I can already tell by the way she looks at me and the way she just said that to me. Was she jealous or something? Was she still mad about the restroom thing? I hate it when I have these bad gut feelings. Which reminds me of Austin. He still has been texting me almost everyday asking me how my day went or where am I, but I haven't told Taylor. Don't ask me why, I just haven't. I don't want Taylor to get mad or pick a fight with Austin. It's just a good thing that I haven't seen him ever since that McDonald morning. Though I am still cautious if he's following me, which he is not. It's just a matter of time before I do see him one day.

"What do you think Shai?" Taylor snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I confusingly looked between Taylor and Cassie. I quickly caught a glimpse of Cassie rolling her blue eyes at me, but I let it go not caring if she had a problem with me or not.

"We were talking about going to my family's vacation house in Malibu this weekend. And I was asking you if you wanted to bring Penelope, Gary, and Terrance along since Cassie is going to be bringing a friend with her. How does that sound?" Taylor explained.

Malibu this weekend. With Penelope, Gary, and Terrence. Cassie going. Her bringing a friend. Well, at least I'll have Penelope and Gary to help me if something goes havoc.

I smiled at the both of them and nodded, "Sounds fantastic. This weekend, right?"

"Yes, this weekend," Cassie answered, staring coldly into my eyes. Good gracious, thank goodness I won't be alone this weekend.

Taylor clapped his hands together and looked at both of us, "Great! I can't wait for this weekend!"

Neither can I.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! You guys finally met Cassie, the one who will... (:**

**Heh, ya'll just have to wait until the next chapter. In the meantime, REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE and let me know what you think is going to happen or what your thoughts are. I'm actually pretty excited to write the next chapter, I can't wait. **

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to eat dinner and watch Pretty Little Liars. See you guys soon!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Malibu Weekend Getaway

**A/N: WOW! It has been a long time since I updated and I am terribly for my absence. Again, school has been in the way and I hate it -_- But since today's a Friday, I decided to update today and hell, TGIF :D **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

**PS: The song in the beginning of this chapter is I'm Alive by Celine Dion. I love her songs (:**

* * *

"When you bless the day," I swayed my body from side to side with the beat of the lively music, "I just drift away," I sang. My brown hair was flying everywhere on my face since the car windows were rolled down and the car was moving at a 70MPH speed. This also gave the blazing sun an opportunity to shine into the car and beam down onto my skin, but I didn't mind at all. I was having the time of my fucking life.

"All my worries die, I'm glad that I'm alive," Penelope continued the song. She was sitting down to my left, smiling widely, and bumping her shoulder with my shoulder.

"You've set my heat on fire," Gary sang next, putting so much emotion into the song by placing his right hand over his heart.

"Filled me with love, made me a women on clouds above!" He continued, now pointing his left index finger up towards the gray ceiling of the car.

The three of us were now all moving and swaying our bodies from left to right in synchronizing rhythm. Even with the seat belts practically choking us because of our movements and the sun practically burning our skin, we were living in the moment. I looked at Taylor and Terrence up at front, who looked a bit annoyed. Well, Taylor looked like he was humming happily and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel while Terrence was sternly looking straight ahead of the road with a hard expression on his face.

"When you call on me," Penelope and Gary sang together, making their voices move up a volume louder.

"When you call on me...," I echoed after them.

"When I hear you breathe," they sang together again. Now, they were both leaning forward in their seats and smiling eagerly at each other.

"When I hear you breathe...," I echoed once more, mimicking Penelope and Gary's expression because we all knew what was coming up next in the song.

They both then quickly linked their arms through my arms as the three of us sang out loud together, "I get wings to fly, I feel that I'm alive!"

Laughter filled the car when a grumbling Terrence turned around and said, "Why do you three keep singing that darn song?"

Penelope, Gary, and I looked at each other for a moment and turned to Terrence and sang, "Cause we're alive!"

Terrence then cursed under his breath as the three of us continued to sing. He quickly turned around in his seat and continued to grumble under his breath. I looked at the rear view mirror to see Taylor smiling at me and mouthing the words to the song as well. I knew why he was mouthing the words, it was probably because he didn't want to piss Terrence off more due to the fact we did keep singing the same song over and over again in the car ride for the past 2 hours.

We were about 30 minutes away to Taylor's vacation house in Malibu where we would be spending our weekend getaway. Thank goodness to Taylor's parents, they said we could use it for the weekend on one condition: there was to be no parties. Bummer at first, but I realized a party would be too much of a hassle and the paparazzi would know where Taylor's whereabouts would be. Thank goodness their vacation house was just in front of the ocean and it was secluded from the other houses. You could say the house is sort of hidden, but it was for good purposes. One, the paparazzi wouldn't find it. Two, tourists/fans wouldn't see Taylor as well. And three, we get some part of the beach to ourselves.

"So!" Gary clapped his hands together, "who is this Cassie girl?"

Taylor glanced up from the rear view mirror and looked back to the road before answering, "She's a childhood friend of mine since we were five years old. Our families were close before, but not as much anymore."

"Oh, why?" Penelope asked, trying to look a bit interested but she honestly wasn't. I recently told her and Gary about the bad vibes I was having of Cassie and the restaurant incident. They both of course wondered how she looked like and they were going to observe her as well. I literally wouldn't know what to do without Penelope and Gary.

Taylor shrugged, "Her family got busy with their own family problems while my family was busy with my career. But, Cassie and I keep in contact from time to time though."

"Okay dokie," Penelope murmured.

"Yeah and we get to meet her friend that she's bringing," Terrence added.

I raised an eyebrow up, "Wait, Taylor you don't know who she's bringing?"

He looked at me, "Nope, but we'll find out really soon because we're here now."

I averted my eyes straight ahead to find that we were here. Beside me, I heard gasps from Penelope and Gary from the view they were seeing right before their eyes. Without knowing, a gasp escaped my lips as well. The vacation house was beautiful and it was fit for the perfect Malibu style. It was a two story house with a flat roof, making it look modern. The walls were white and there was a big balcony one the second floor with tinted windows reflecting the ocean right across from it. On the first floor, there was a patio that had a clear window to look out into the ocean as well. Next to that was wooden steps that would lead to the front, black door.

"Let's just drive to the back to park cause the garage is in the back," Taylor stated.

We all nodded together, still gazing at the beautiful house. We were practically speechless.

* * *

"TAYLOR! You're finally here!" A very familiar voice rang through my ears as we stepped inside the vacation house. But hell, with her being here, the house felt more like a hell house to me.

"Cassie!" Taylor exclaimed enthusiastically, as they both embraced into a hug.

Ouch, that hurts.

Gary and Penelope both looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Gary leaned over and whispered to Penelope and me, "So that's Cassie?"

I looked at Cassie who was happily talking to Taylor and Terrence, oblivious to our presences in the room. Oh, what a damn welcoming it is! I looked around our surroundings and loved how the living room was setted up. The walls were white, but with just a simple painting hanging on one side of the room. A white, long couch was placed in the room with light brown pillows placed on it. A round, black coffee table was placed in front of the couch with a vase full of flowers. Thankfully, there wasn't any TV since of course, a TV plus boys would equal no time for the girls. Near the couch was a sliding door that would lead out to the patio outside. Already, I could hear the seagulls in the sky and the ocean waves crashing along the shore.

"Sure is," I glared at the trio talking as I finally answered.

"No offence, but she looks..." Penelope trailed off.

Gary gave her a look, "whore-ish?"

"Exactly," Penelope and I said at the same time, looking at what she was wearing. Her blond hair was tied up, she was wearing shorts and a red polka dot bikini top. Her chest was pushed up just to make it look like they were bigger. And she was smiling so innocently at the two boys. Honey, what the hell are you doing?

I then coughed loudly, making the sound bounce off the walls. All three heads then turned to me as I tried to smile at Cassie who now looked like she had just seen a chicken to murder. And that chicken was me to be exact.

I cleared my throat before speaking and smiled at her, "Hey Cassie. Nice to see you again, how're you doing?"

She looked at me and smiled as well, "I'm doing really good actually. How about yourself?"

We were both totally fake to each other.

I raised up a shoulder, "Pretty good. And oh! Here are my two best friends I want you to meet."

I placed a hand on Penelope's shoulder and said, "This is Penelope Love."

Penelope gave a small wave towards Cassie, "Hey."

Cassie crossed her arms and smiled at her, but didn't say anything back.

"And this is Gary Smith," I placed a hand on his shoulder as well.

"Hello Cassie! It really is finally nice to meet you," he waved happily, making me and Penelope laugh at his bubbly personality.

Cassie still smiled, but I then I swore I caught a gleam of mischievous in her eyes.

"Very nice to meet you guys. And...I want you guys to meet someone I brought here with me as well," she smirked knowingly.

"Austin!" Cassie called out, turning her head back to what I assume would be where the kitchen was located.

My eyes slightly widen in shock. Austin Ray? Austin as in Taylor's cousin? He was here? You have got to be fucking kidding me. I looked at Taylor who looked shocked as well. This isn't going to be good, I thought.

A figure then appeared next to Cassie as I returned my direction back to her, who happened to be Austin. The guy with the black hair, the brown eyes, and the piercing on his ear. The cocky and arrogant man I have ever known in my entire life. The one who spilled his Starbucks coffee on me. The one who got my cellphone number. And the one who won't leave me alone.

"Hey guys, nice to see you all again." Austin said.

But the funny thing is, he was only just looking at me.

I'm screwed.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?" I whispered harshly, falling back onto the comfy bed. Gary, Penelope, and I were now in our room that were sharing. Why were we sharing rooms? Well apparently, this house only has two bedrooms. Of course nobody wanted the couch downstairs since Taylor said it does get pretty scary being alone at night while trying to sleep, so we split up into boys room and girls room. Though, Taylor and I wanted to share a room. But, things don't go the way you plan it to be huh? Of course Gary was in the girls room since he wanted to. But that would mean Cassie was with us too. And what keeps getting worse was that in each room, there were only two full sized beds.

Although, thankfully for Gary. He decided that he and Cassie would share the bed, while Penelope and I shared the other bed. It makes me wonder how the guys would be sleeping?

After seeing Austin again, we found out that him, Cassie, and Taylor were close before as well. But from the looks of it, it looked like Austin and Cassie were more close now. And after touring around the house of where the kitchen was, the bathrooms were, and where the rooms were; we all talked about the room organization and that it would be a good idea to take swim in the ocean afterwards.

So, that's what we're doing now. We're getting ready to change into our swim wear and head out into the open air. But first, Cassie was in the bathroom getting ready while I still needed to change.

Penelope plopped down next to me on the bed and whispered back, "Well maybe Cassie really just wanted to invite Austin since they are close."

"Nooo," Gary repeatedly tapped his foot on the floor, "maybe Cassie invited Austin because she knew Austin likes you, Shai."

I snapped my hands and my eyes grew wide, "My thoughts exactly!"

Penelope jumped up from the bed and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Yeah!"

I rolled my eyes at her, but laughed. She can be so slow at times, I thought.

"Anywho, Cassie just-," I began but I quickly shut my mouth shut as Cassie, herself emerged out of the bathroom that was connected to our room.

Not wanting to act suspicious that we were just talking about her, I quickly talked about a whole different subject, "So, what do you guys think of this room?"

Penelope and Gary caught on quickly as they both looked around the wide room, from wall to wall. I wanted to laugh at their expressions, but decided not to because of Cassie being in the room. It would just give away the whole thing. The room was actually pretty big. There were two beds that faced each other and each bed had a side table. There were two, wood drawers and there was also a sliding door that led out to the balcony. Next to the bathroom, from where Cassie just came from, there was a small, black couch. The room felt homey.

"It's really beautiful," Penelope commented after awhile.

"Yea," I murmured, taking a quick peek at what Cassie was doing. She was quietly humming to herself and was folding some of her packed clothes on the white sheets of the bed. I could already tell she was listening. It is of course pretty easy to listen to a conversation where you're in the same room, duh.

"Well!" I bounced up from the bed, "I'll just get change and we can head out."

Penelope and Gary both nodded while Cassie was still humming. I narrowed my eyes at her as I slipped into the bathroom.

* * *

I laughed out loud as Gary was screaming in joy as the sea-salt water touched his toe. Seems like somebody hasn't been to the beach for a long time, I thought. I sat down on my blue towel I brought with me out so that I could wipe myself quickly when I get wet. I then watched as Penelope, in her black bikini, surfaced out of the water and quietly sneaked up behind Gary who didn't know anyone was behind him when all of a sudden, Penelope pushed him down into the water.

I laughed again and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I looked over a few feet away from where Cassie, who was still wearing her red polka dot bikini, was lying down on her towel with sunglasses shielding her eyes. I mentally scowled at her and turned my attention back to Gary who was now pushing Penelope into the water.

I chuckled at them and shook her my head.

A hand then covered my eyes, making everything go black. My heart skipped a beat rate, but it immediately when back to it's normal heart pace when I heard his voice. The voice that I always love to hear everyday.

"What's so funny?" Taylor whispered near my ear.

I giggled, "Oh nothing. Just watching Gary and Penelope."

"I see," he said as he began kissing my neck softly. I laughed from his kisses as I tried to move my neck away.

"Why aren't you in the water yet?" He asked, now kissing my bare shoulder but his hands were still covering my eyes.

I shrugged, "I was waiting for you of course."

I felt his smile on my skin, "That's sweet of you."

"Of course I'm sweet," I smiled.

He snorted, "Oh really?"

"Yes really, now can you please take your hands away from my eyes?"

"I don't know, I kind of like it better when you can't see what I'm doing," he whispered near my ear again, making me shiver from his voice.

I groaned inwardly, "Please?"

He laughed and said, "Okay, okay. Fine."

Finally, Taylor's hands moved away from my eyes as I was then welcomed to me blinking a couple of times more to regain my vision back. I looked in front of me to see a standing Taylor with no shirt on, but with just black basketball shorts on. The sun was shining brightly on him and damn, he looked like an angel. A damn smoking angel with his chiseled abs and every contour of his body was just perfect. I had no idea why he was mine, but hell, he is mine.

Taylor smirked down at me, noticing that was I gawking at him.

"Like what you see?"

I snapped my mouth shut and rolled my eyes. I got up from my sitting position and placed my hands on my hips. But for some odd reason, his mouth was hanging open and he was just staring at my body. I looked down to my purple bikini and looked back up at him again. My bikini was simple, so why was he staring at me like that? Without any response, I began to blush.

I crossed my arms against my chest and crossed my ankles, "Uhm..."

Finally snapping from his staring and shutting his mouth, Taylor took me in his arms and gently kissed me on the lips before saying, "You look beautiful."

I furiously blush and looked away from him to just look at anything, but then his hand caught my chin and pulled my face back to look at him.

"It's just a simple bikini," I stated. My bikini was nothing great as compared to Cassie's bikini. Yes, she was wearing a red polka dot bikini, but she looks great in it. I've got to admit, she can rock any bikini.

He shook his head, "No. It's an amazingly, cute bikini that looks really great on you. You will always look beautiful to me no matter what."

I smiled at him as he returned the smile too.

"I love you," I said lovingly. He made me feel so comfortable, like he could always bring me up whenever I'm down. Gosh, how can I be so lucky to have him?

He chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose, "I love you too."

"Hey love birds!" Terrence voice shouted from the ocean, breaking the moment between Taylor and me, "Get in the water!"

Taylor laughed and shouted back, "Alright! Hold your horses!"

I looked out to see that everyone was in the water except Taylor and I. Since when did Cassie leave? I shrugged and pulled Taylor along with me, walking into the water making the splish, splash, splish, splash noise. I shivered as the water was now up to our shoulders as soon as we reached where the others were. No wonder why Gary and Penelope were screaming earlier. The water is actually cold.

"What took you guys long?" Cassie asked, eyeing me slowly.

Taylor, who was still holding my hand under the water, looked at me and said, "We were just talking."

I laughed and quickly ducked my head under the water to wet my hair already. Not a second later, I brought my head back up and wiped away the water from my eyes. I looked at Taylor to see that he had ducked his head under the water as well.

"Alright! Everyone's wet!" Austin exclaimed all of a sudden, making my head turn to his direction. He then looked at me and smiled. It was a warm, friendly smile. Not one of his smirks, but just a smile. The one that actually looked good on his face. But, it was just a smile right?

"Hey Taylor?" I asked, moving my feet around in the water.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay with Austin being here?"

He looked at Austin, who was now busy playing around with Cassie by making her scream loudly.

Taylor nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay with it. I mean, he's not doing anything bad so I'm okay with it. Even if we do hate each other, I'll just forget about it for now. Plus, I just want to enjoy this weekend. I just want to have fun."

I smiled and agreed. Yes, enjoy this weekend to the fullest and just have fun.

* * *

An hour later, we already played Marco Polo and chicken fights. Of course Cassie and Austin lost first, while the remaining two teams of Penelope and Terrence and Taylor and me were still in the game. As for Gary, he was just a spectator who was making fun of all of us. After ten minutes of Penelope and me trying to push each other off, I finally managed to push her down and lose. But I sure would have liked if I could have pushed Cassie off as well. Maybe next time...

By now, we were all tired and the sun was beginning to set down. So we all decided that it would be best if we head inside, change into comfortable clothing, and have a small bonfire later. Taylor helped me out of the water, while Gary hurriedly ran inside to get to the bathroom first. Terrence was chasing Penelope with a starfish into the house, so that made me and Taylor the only ones left behind. I think though, that Cassie and Austin already went inside as well since they both wanted to get to the bathrooms first as well.

Taylor and I walked hand in hand, while we made our way towards the house when I stopped in my tracks. I completely forgotten about my towel, I thought. Taylor stopped as well, having a confused look on his face as to why I suddenly just stopped walking.

"Oh Taylor, go ahead. I'll be there in a minute. I just need to get my towel I left," I gestured my hand behind me.

"You sure? I could go get it for you," He questioned. Aw, always the gentlemen.

A small laugh escaped my lips, "Positive. It's not like I'm going to get attacked or anything. I'm sure I can handle myself."

He chuckled in response and nodded, "Okay, I'll see you in a bit then."

I nodded as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on my cheek. He turned around and walked back up the three, short steps to the door entrance. I turned around and immediately squinted my eyes from the burning sun that was beginning to descend below the horizon, ready for the night sky to take over.

"Now where did I leave my towel?" I muttered to myself, taking quick steps on the warm sand. I absolutely loved the feeling of my feet just sinking into it, feeling the warmth of it. It was almost just like a comforting massage to my feet. The only negative thing about sands were when your feet is wet and you step onto it, it's like wet magnets attach to your feet. Not wanting to get off without the assistance of water. Ah, the pleasures and displeasures of sands.

I walked further to where the ocean waves were moving back and forth to the sand and back to the vast, wide sea. A familiar man was looking out to the ocean as well. One of his hands were in his shorts and the gentle breeze was making his black hair move around. In his other hand was my blue towel. I thought he already went inside? I guess not.

"Hey Austin," I stood next to him, looking out at the view.

He glanced at me, "Hey Shai."

I bumped his shoulder with mine, making him move just the slightest bit.

"I see you have my towel," I joked. Even if he was here just for the weekend, I could at least joke around with him, right? It's not a crime and he seems to be a pretty good guy except for his cocky attitude. Plus, I wanted to enjoy this weekend just like Taylor said.

He looked down at his hand and smirked, "Oh yeah, I was going to return it to you."

"Here," he stuck his hand out as I took it from him and held it in the grasp of my right hand.

I returned my eyes to the ocean view now, where the sun was still in the process of sunsetting. It was spectacular, how just a huge, blazing star in the space could be beautiful to Earth. Oh the wonders of life working its ways. I sighed deeply in content, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. But you know what's more beautiful?"

I looked at him with a questioning gaze to continue on.

"You," he stated, looking at me with such intensity that I froze in place as to what I just heard.

A long moment passed between us with him just staring at me and me just looking at him like I had just seen a ghost. What was I suppose to say to that? Thank you? Or you too? Most of all, he shouldn't even be saying that to me.

"You-you shouldn't really say that," I blurted.

But, he just stared at me.

I glanced behind me quickly and looked back at him, "Uhm, we should head back. They're probably wondering what's taking us so long."

Not giving him a chance to agree with me, I began to turn away from him. I wanted to get away from him, from what he said and from what he meant. All through the day, he hasn't spoken a word to me and now he just tells me that I'm beautiful? That's kind of weird to begin with. But before I could manage to take at least two steps, I suddenly felt my wrist being pulled back as I was spun around to face him. Before I could let out a gasp, I felt Austin's lips crash against mines roughly. One of his arm wrapped themselves around my hips, while the other hand held my head to keep me from moving away. I was stuck.

My eyes widen in shock. What the hell is happening?

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. My mind was spinning as he continued to kiss me. It wasn't a romantic one. It was an urgent, rough one. The kind that he wanted to hurry before he got caught. But I was frozen, I didn't know what to do. I was in a state of shock, that had my mind completely blank.

_Taylor..., _his name popped into my head.

I tightened my grip on my towel as I then tried to pull away from him, pressing his chest away, but his grip tightened on me. I groaned inside and thought, _"Why do these things happen to me?"_

I then did the only thing that could most likely help me. I brought my knee up and jerked it up with all the force I could muster, kneeing him where the sun don't shine! He instantly pulled away from me, letting me go to my freedom. Austin crouched down onto the sand, holding onto him stomach tightly.

"Shit," he groaned loudly after a few moments of me just watching him in pain. Serves him right.

"Don't you dare kiss me!" I shouted, feeling my whole face heat up. He looked up at me, grimacing through the pain I made.

I shook my head shakingly and took a step back. What was I going to tell Taylor? What would he think? Do I need to tell him? My mind was spiraling with so much questions that was leaving me scared and confused. I didn't want any of this to happen. I can't do this...

I only then did the thing that I could think of.

I ran back to the house.

I ran.

* * *

**A/N: So, I felt like this chapter wasn't my best chapter. What do you guys think? Did you guys like it? Love it? Or just bleh? All reviews and criticism is welcome of course (:**

**Well, have a great weekend guys and enjoy the rest of your day (:**

**REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Liar Cheater Whore

**RECAP (considering some of you might have forgotten what happened): **Shailene moved in with Penelope in Pene's apartment where they celebrated to go to a club in LA. Pene got drunk and wasn't there for Shai. A guy hits on Shai, but Taylor Lautner comes to the rescue! Tay helps Shai and Pene to their apartment. He gets her number, they go on a date. Shai accidentally bumps into a mysterious girl in the restroom who's rather rude. After date, he brings her home. They kiss. Mysterious girl wants Taylor. Turns out their friends. Shai meets Austin who accidentally spills his drink on her. Gary gives him Shai's number. Won't leave her alone with texting. Shai, Pene, Taylor, and his friend, Terrence go on a double date. They hit it off. Shai and Taylor sleep together on her bed. No sex. Shai and Taylor go buy breakfast at McDonald's where they see Austin. Turns out their cousins and tells Shai the reason why they aren't close anymore due to Austin taking away girls from Taylor. 3 months later, Tay buys a house for himself and gives Shai a tour. Gives Shai a room for her design and they proceed to make out on his bed. She wasn't ready to do it but they said 'I love you' to each other. Went to buy furniture for Tay's house, there they see Cassie who was the mysterious girl. Tay invites her to Malibu for the weekend. There they see that Cassie brought Austin with her. Group meets each other officially. Shai doesn't like Cassie nor does her friends. All go swimming, then go inside to change for the bonfire. Shai forgets her towel. Goes back and sees Austin. They talk and he kisses her. She fights back and runs away.

_Onwaaards!..._

* * *

After running into the beach house, I immediately threw myself into the bathroom shower where I quickly rinsed myself off and threw on some clothes where I then came face to face with Penelope and Gary with worried expressions on their face. They told me Cassie wasn't in sight, that she went for a walk and would be back before the bonfire. Getting on with it, they told me they knew something was up seeing as I dashed into the bathroom too fast where I then broke down in front of them.

Wiping a tear that streaked down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away with my hand and look at my two best friends who I knew would be there for me. No matter what and I need them right now. Even the looks on their faces of what I just told them concluded that this whole situation was bad news. Really.

"Why on earth would he do that?" Penelope asked out loud into our room after I told them both what happened.

Gary scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Duh Pen! He likes Shai, it's that obvious."

Penelope slightly shoved him with her elbow and gave him a look as to say, 'Stupid, Shai is in a horrible situation. Don't make it worse!'

He rubbed his side with a grimace and looked at me sitting down on the bed I was sharing with Penelope. He face soften taking in my appearance before him with my blood shot eyes, knowing my heart was breaking little by little.

"Shai, honey. It's okay, there's no need to cry," he said.

I sucked in a big breath of hair and quickly nodded.

Wiping the remaining the tears that carelessly fell onto my cheek again, "I know there isn't. It's just this day hasn't been getting any good along with Cassie coming here and her bringing Austin. With him here kissing me made it tens times worse. What am I going to tell Taylor?"

Penelope and Gary looked at each other before looking at me with puzzling looks on their face, but I could tell they wanted to help me. I understand though that they're not in my position. Even with the tables turned, I wouldn't know what to do.

"Maybe it's just best if you just straight up tell Taylor the whole story. The truth. I mean, he'll understand, right?" Penelope asked.

I slowly nodded, staring down onto the floor hard before looking at them, then shook my head no. That wasn't a good idea though.

Gary's eyebrows creased together, "Why not?"

"Cause remember!" I threw my hands up in the hair out of frustration. This was getting complicated every ticking second that was making my worry increase to tenfolds, "Taylor and Austin and cousins."

They both looked at me with confused expressions not getting a clue. Heck, I wasn't even making any sense.

"Remember, he and Austin both had problems with girls? Austin took away Tay's ex from him," I explained to them.

Realization dawned on their faces before they both exclaimed, "Oh yeah!"

Softly chuckling at their stupidity, I shook my head.

"Well then, what are we going to do now?" Gary chewed on his bottom lip, staring intently on the floor.

Penelope and I looked at each other before shrugging our shoulders. Seconds passed by, minutes ticked by with us thinking of what to do. Nothing actually came to mind because at that passed was the image of Austin kissing me. Not a pleasant one, nope.

After a few minutes of endless silence, Penelope piped up, "Ooo, we could-wait, never mind that wouldn't work out. But we could-"

Before she could continue on any further, there was a knock on the door immediately making us all tense up thinking it could be Austin behind that door. Looking at the door knob twisting so slowly, we held our breath in. Finally, a head popped out that belonged to the one and only Cassie.

Stepping into the room and shutting the door, she looked at us weird and disgust.

"What's wrong with you guys?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Penelope cleared her throat, "Um, nothing really."

Cassie raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger in my direction, "Then what the hell is wrong with that?"

Of course, I looked like hell with all my crying.

Gary rolled his eyes dramatically making sure Cassie saw him do the action, "Nothing Cassie. And she isn't a that!"

"Uh-huh. Whatever," she looked at us, not quite believing us one bit, "Not that I care or anything but the guys told me they're going to set up the bonfire now so get your butts down there."

We all nodded and watched as Cassie fought back a smile while walking out the door.

"God, she's weird," Penelope murmured to herself.

Smiling a bit, I quickly cleared my throat and stood up, making sure my sweatpants were fixed and pulling down my tank top that folded when I was sitting on the bed. I grabbed onto my gray jacket and threw it one before walking to the mirror, making sure my eyes weren't that bad. Seeing as it was a bit red along with my nose looking look red, I sighed knowing I couldn't do anything about it. I'll have to come up with an excuse, I thought.

Throwing my hair up in a messy bun, "You guys ready?"

Gary cocked his head to the side, "Are you sure you're up for this honey bun?"

I nodded and forced a smile, "I'm sure. If I stay here then for sure Taylor will come see me."

"True," he nodded and quickly hugged me, "don't worry about Shai. You got it."

"Thanks Gary," I murmured into his shoulder before letting go from our embrace.

Penelope hugged me next and held onto me before whispering in my ear, "Don't worry Shai, we'll figure this out tomorrow if you want."

I tightly squeezed her and nodded.

"Let's go," I looked at both of them.

Taking a deep breath, they both took a hold of my hand. I can do this, I don't know what's going to happen next. But I can do this.

* * *

Smelling the fire from a short distance and hearing the crashing of the waves, made me want to let go and forget all about my problems. But I knew that these problems were staying for awhile and I had to deal with it.

I could see them, them all sitting on logs around the bonfire. I could already see Terrence talking widely with his hands moving violently in the air, Cassie gently bobbing her head to the music that was being played by an iPod loudly, Austin bent forward with both of his elbows on his knees and looking down onto the sand, and Taylor laughing at what Terrence was talking about. Next to him, an empty seat reserved for me.

Noticing Gary, Penelope, and I reached them, Taylor looked up at me and smiled that gorgeous smile making my heart break a little bit more knowing that smile will disappear once I tell him.

"Hey babe!" Taylor exclaimed and wrapped an arm around me as I sat myself down next to him closely.

"Hey," I forced out, trying to sound happy as him.

Kissing the top of my head, he asked, "What took you guys so long?"

Looking down at my folded hands on my lap, I looked up and made sudden eye contact across me with Austin who was intently staring right back at me.

Gulping, I hastily looked away and looked up at Taylor, "Nothing. Just us girls taking long to get ready, right Penelope?"

Looking at Penelope who was looking cozy next to Terrence nodded and said, "Right!"

Taylor nodded, "Ah I see. Well you girls look beautiful as it is."

Making me smile, I reached up and pecked his cheek.

Looking into my eyes, his gaze went from being happy to confusion.

Gently swiping a hand beneath my left eye, "Hey, you okay? You eyes look a little red."

Crap.

I totally forgot about my eyes. Um, come with an excuse Shai!

I forced a small laugh and shook my head, "Of course I'm okay babe! I was just trying to take out my liquid eyeliner out from earlier. It was actually pretty hard to take them out so that's why my eyes are red."

He seemed to take the excuse that he nodded and smiled at me.

"Alright."

Leaning my head on his shoulder, he entwined our fingers. Terrence caught his attention with one of his crazy stories again so I took it as a chance to look around us. Cassie was still bobbing to the music but she seemed to take it hard cause she was dancing more widely in her seat though no was paying attention to her. Fighting back a smile, I looked at Austin who was staring hard at the blazing fire in the middle of us. His jaw was clenched and his fingers were squeezing themselves together so hard it looked like it hurt. Watching him so, I didn't noticed that he switched from looking at the fire to looking at me.

Just staring at me, I quickly looked away again. Looking at Gary who was sitting next to Gary but with a wide gap between them, he mouthed to me, "Tell him."

"Now?" I mouthed back.

Penelope coughed loudly making Gary and me look at her, she mouthed, "Yes. Now."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. This was it, I was going to tell him. I opened my eyes and looked at him next to me. His black hair softly swaying from the breeze, his hazel nut eyes shining brightly from laughing, he perfect white teeth being shown, his body trembling with laughter, his loving personality, he unique voice, his touch, and his everything. I love him so and I'm the girl he loves. The girl who's going to break his heart. The one who's going to turn his smile upside down into a frown.

"Taylor?" I squeezed his fingers with mine, catching his attention and I knew my friends were watching us.

Looking down at me, he smiled, "Yes Shai?"

"I um," taking a deep breath in again, "I need to-"

I never got to complete what I wanted to say because Terrence's loud laugh interrupted us catching Taylor's attention once again because he wanted to tell him something rather "messed up!" Not messed up as mine though.

"Oh my gosh, Taylor. Listen to this!" Terrence laughed while scrolling through his phone.

Meanwhile, Penelope and Gary were glaring at him. Oblivious to the looks being thrown at him, he continued to talk.

"My friend in Canada found out his girlfriend was kissing some other dude!" Terrence exclaimed finding the whole situation funny.

Freezing, I didn't find it at all. Nor did Gary or Penelope. But it did catch everyone's attention including Cassie and Austin.

"Oh really? What did the boyfriend do?" Cassie asked, placing a hand under her chin and leaned forward excited to hear what happens next to the story.

Terrence cleared his throat and looked down at his phone before answering the question, "Well, the boyfriend obviously broke up with his girlfriend once he found out what she did. Damn, what a whore."

Gary scoffed, "Why is she immediately called a whore? What if the guy she kissed, kissed her first? Does that make him a player or does that make him more hot? Cause I think it's pretty stupid if you call her a whore and it wasn't her fault to begin with."

"That's true," Penelope murmured.

Terrence held his hands up in front of him with a smile on his face, "Whoa whoa, settle down! No need to get mad at me. That's what my friend told me."

"Did the girl tell her boyfriend or did he just find out from someone else?" I asked.

Terrence thought about it for a small moment, "She told him but he still broke up with her cause she still kissed him back."

My breath caught in my throat. I fought back though. Taylor wouldn't break up with me would he? I didn't kiss Austin back.

Taylor stretched his arms up in the air and laid one of his arm on my shoulder, "Damn! I know Shai here wouldn't be kissing some other guy out there. She's loyal and that's why I love her. Right babe?"

Why'd he have to say that now? Oh god.

Chewing on my bottom lip, I looked at Gary and Penelope who looked worried as hell.

Forcing a laugh, I said, "Right. I wouldn't."

Feeling like such an idiot and total liar, tears were beginning to blur my vision and threatened to spill down my cheeks, I quickly blinked them away silently pleading for them to not drop this moment. Now is not the good time.

"And besides, I can't imagine Shai doing that. She's just...everything I could ask for," Taylor continued.

**Liar.**

**Cheater.**

**Whore.**

Those were the words chanting in my head over and over again. Shaking my head, I got up from my seat and was about to walk away when Taylor caught my wrist.

"Where are you going Shai?" He asked.

Not facing him but looking at Austin directly in the eye, "Inside. I'm sleepy. It's been a long day."

Austin looked away and turned to quietly talk to Cassie who looked at me and smirked. What were they talking about?

Taylor blocked my vision and hugged me into his arms.

Kissing the top of my head, he murmured, "Alright. You do seem tired. Are you sure are okay?"

I nodded and pulled away from, but not completely due to Taylor leaning down to gently press his lips against mine. He sweet kiss that comforted me for just a second. The one I betrayed.

Pulling away he softly said, "Goodnight Shai."

Pecking him softly on his lips, "Goodnight Taylor."

Letting me go, I walked past him and into the beach house. Almost making it back, I stopped and looked behind. Thankfully Penelope and Gary weren't going to follow me. I needed time to think, time to be alone.

* * *

**AN: OMG. OMG. OMG. I just kept typing and typing and typing! I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN MIA FOR A LONG TIME! Of course for multiple reasons of course. I've been busy with AP classes, yearbook, and journalism. Homework and homework have just been piling up each day and I finish at 9 PM ._. Then I have to wake up at 5 AM for yearbook. NO LIFE, haha. But yeah, I also had writer's block as well. I even had to force myself to write this cause I knew that if I left this alone, then no one would know what's going to happen next. Plus, ya'll deserve to know what happens. Not my best chapter, but next chapter is where the drama begins!**

**I honestly don't know when I'm going to be uploading next time, but hopefully soon. Just don't get your hopes up! (: **

**Oi, any of you have tumblr? Check out my profile page and check my tumblr page. **

******Ya lovlies know what to do: REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE**


	10. Chapter 10: Satchel

Zipping up my suitcase and knowing I legitimately packed up, I looked around the empty room and turned to gaze out the window that showed the scenic view of the ocean with the glowing sun shining through the window. Oh how ideal that scene is when deep down inside me, I feel so rotten with butterflies fluttering vigorously around in my stomach. Why the heck do I feel as if something bad is going to happen? Not that anything is good right now, but I feel as if something more is to come like a tornado coming back to mess up it's mess once more.

We are leaving today considering the fact that it is our last day here. Everybody was still eating breakfast downstairs in the kitchen, but I couldn't take the uneasiness feeling so I excused myself and told every one I was going to pack up early. I wish I could say this weekend was a memorable one, but can't so say at all.

Placing down my suitcase on the floor next to the bed, a sudden knock on the door interrupted the silence that hung above the air.

"It's open," I shouted, wondering who was on the other side.

Revealing it was Cassie; she slipped inside the room and smiled at me.

"Hey, you're all packed!" She exclaimed with too much happiness contained in her voice.

I looked down at my suitcase before looking at her, "Um yeah. Is there something you need?"

Crossing her arms, she nodded, "Yeah me to tell you that he wants you to meet him at the beach. He said it's something important or something."

Raising an eyebrow, "Why couldn't he have just called me or something instead of telling you to tell me?"

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Look, he just told me to alright? Now go before I meet him there instead and stop asking so many questions."

Now there's the Cassie I know. The bitchy one.

"Alright, alright. Geez," I sighed, not wanting to argue with her any further. Her being here wasn't entirely helping with my situation.

I strolled passed her, swiftly went downstairs, out the beach house, and walked to beach where Taylor was waiting for me. I wonder what he wants to tell me, I thought. Oh crap, maybe he found out about the kiss between Austin and me. Please don't, I thought. I have to tell him, not anyone else.

Increasing my speed on the sand, I kept walking until I saw him.

Austin.

Noticing my presence, he turned around to face me with a solemn expression placed upon his face.

Heart pounding fast and my breathing labored, I finally managed to find my voice that I didn't know I lost in the first place, "Austin, what are you doing here?"

Looking around me for just a second in case Austin tried to do anything with me, I noticed there was no sign of Taylor anywhere. Where was he? Wasn't he supposed to be here and not Austin? Something wasn't right...

Clearing his throat, I turned my attention to him, "I wanted to talk to you Shai about what happened yesterday. The kiss..."

"There's nothing to talk aboutAustin. You kissed me and I didn't kiss you, end of story."

Shaking his head, he took a step towards me, which I quickly backed away except he looked hurt for a second before replacing it with a determined look etched on his face.

"Shai, it wasn't just a kiss for me. There's no end of story to it all," he said.

Crossing my arms against my chest, I shook my head, "What do you mean? Just spit it out already, Taylor is probably looking for me."

Austin growled, which surprised me but why would I be surprised? It's not like it's unexpected for him to do that considering he's an asshole to begin with anyhow.

"It's all about Taylor isn't it?" He questioned so fiercely, "Taylor this and Taylor that! I've had enough with him!"

Anger boiling up in my cheeks, I uncrossed my arms and dangled them at my sides with both of my hands clenching together tightly as it could, "Of course it's all about him. He's my boyfriend and I love him! You of all people have no right to talk about him like that, he's your cousin for crying out loud!"

"I know that Shai, but it's always about him! Can't you see?" I could he tell he was trying to contain himself seeing he was beginning to shake.

Tired of his short sentences coming from his mouth, I shouted at him, "See what? Tell me because you're not making any sense at all!"

"That I love you!" He shouted loudly. Too loudly for my ears to take.

Shock ran through me with my eyes wide I open, I took a step back once again and shook my head back and forth repeatedly that my eyes were close to tears.

"You can't say that to me," I stated.

Looking straight into my eyes he said, "Yes I can Shailene. I love you and I just don't know why but I do."

Shaking my head again, "I'm...sorry Austin but I just...don't feel the same way. You know I love Taylor."

Running a hand through his hair, he nodded.

"I know you do. I can tell by the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. But I just can't help what I feel Shai. I just do okay?"

Taking a hesitant step towards him until I was merely a foot away from him, I placed my hand on his arm and looked at him, "I get how you fee l Austin because that's how I feel with Taylor. I don't technically know why I love him, but I just do. Maybe it's because he's everything I've always wanted. But just know that there are way better girls out there for you. There's going to be that special girl who's going to brighten up your day. Everyday actually. And all it takes it patience and you'll find her."

Smiling a little, "You're sure about that?"

Smiling back I said, "Positive to be exact."

"So let's just be friends okay?" I offered. It's the least I could do actually.

Nodding, "Friends. And I'm sorry about the kiss. I wasn't thinking at that time. I just thought it was an opportunity for me."

Clapping my hands together, I squinted from the sun shining on my face and said, "It's fine."

I laughed, "But I think we should head back now. They're probably looking for us since we've been gone for awhile."

"Uh yeah, sure."

Turning around to walk towards the beach house, I was glad to work this out. I guess I now just need to tell Taylor about what happened. He definitely deserves to know all about this since that's what a relationship is based on. Honesty and trust.

But I thought wrong.

Because as soon as I was about take a couple of more steps to the beach house, I was spun quickly around with a hand grabbing my wrist. Catching a quick glimpse of Austin's face so close to me, he quickly placed his lips on mine. This all feels like deja vu too much.

Heart beating fast, my eyes was wide open. This can't be happening again! Didn't Austin and I just come to an agreement that we'd be better off as friends? What the hell is this now?

Trying to tug away from his death grip, I tried to knee him where I did the first time but he knew what I was going to do since he immediately placed me down on the sand where he laid on top of me and made sure my arms were immobile to move. This was all happening to fast, I thought.

Tears were beginning to make its way down my cheeks and I wanted so badly to scream but I feared that if I opened my mouth the slightest bit, he would force his filthy tongue into my mouth. Trying to thrash my head from side to side, he quickly grabbed my head and forced it to stay still.

"Kiss me Shai," he ordered.

Shaking my head, I screamed inside my closed mouth while continuously trying to get away from his grip but it was no use. Why was I so weak? It was no fucking use, he's going to win.

Forcing my head to stay still more roughly this time, he placed his lips on mines yet again and tried to force his tongue into my mouth again.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice rang through the open area.

Austin immediately got off of me as I got up from my position on the sand with it almost everywhere on me.

"Taylor..." I hoarsely said as I saw him looking at me and Austin. My lips felt so bruised and swollen and my hair was messy. Not the best picture to being with.

Seeing the heated look on his face, he quickly put two and two together that Austin and me were kissing and it was on the floor to be precise.

"What the hell did I just see?" He spat.

Cringing, I hastily went to him and tried to reach out to his arm, but he quickly pulled away before I could touch him.

"Taylor..." I whispered, not even sure how to explain to him what just happened.

"Don't touch me you whore,"Taylorshouted.

Throat tightening and tears now streaming down my face full on, I tried to explain, "Austin. He kissed me Taylor and I tried to-"

"Tried to what Shai?" He shouted, "Tried to hide the fact that you're cheating on me?"

Shaking my head, "I'm not cheating on you Taylor. Please just let me explain what happened!"

Running his hand through his hair furiously, he shook his head, "No! Don't fucking explain to me because I can see that you don't really love me. You love that guy right there and you can have him! I really thought you were different, but now I just see that you're like all the girls I was with before."

Looking behind me, I saw Austin just looking at Taylor straight in the eyes with a blank expression. I looked back at Taylor, but not before noticing that Cassie was watching us from a hearing distance. I even noticed Penelope, Gary, and Terrence watching us. When did they come out?

"What do you mean," I wiped the tears from my face, "are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I'm breaking up with you," he said so surely of himself.

"Please Taylor, let her explain,"Gary called from where he stood which wasn't far actually.

Whipping his head toGary, he glared at him, "Oh so you knew she was cheating on me then? Who else knows too? Penelope?"

Penelope and Gary both looked at each other then looked at me, not knowing where to start. Hell, I don't even know how to either. This was all just too much for me.

Looking back at me, he scoffed, "See! They even know you're cheating on me. Wow, how low can you go Shai? I can't believe you."

Grabbing onto him arm, I tried to reason with him, "Taylor, please! Just let me explain for once! I love you and only you! I didn't and am not cheating on you at me he loves me, but I said that we should be friends instead. He agreed but then he kissed me again..."

Shaking me off his arm, he abruptly pushed me back that I tripped over my own feet and fell to the sand.

How pathetic am I?

"Oh so he kissed you before then?"

Looking up at him, I nodded.

"He kissed me yesterday but I got away from him and I was trying to tell you last night but I just couldn't and I -"

"Save it," he butted in, "I don't want to hear it anymore. You don't make sense. Just remember this Shai," he directly looked me in the eyes and said each word so boldly; "I hate you."

Turning around, he began to walk towards the beach house and said aloud to everyone, "You can have her Austin. And everyone! We're leaving in ten minutes! Hurry the hell up!"

I watched through my blurry eyes as he disappeared from my vision and from my life completely. This can't be happening, I thought. But it is and it hurts so much.

Someone grabbed onto my arm and tried to help me up from the sand, but as soon as I knew who it was I push away from him and looked at with such rage.

"Get away from me!" I shouted through my tears, "Get the hell away from me! I hate you! Look what you did!"

Stepping back from me, he looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Finally, he turned around and walked away where Cassie then joined him, but not before smirking at me.

Wiping more damn tears from my cheeks, I tried to take a deep breath in but couldn't because of another sob coming out. I just stood there with everything going downside for me. Immediately, Penelope and Gary were at my side both leading me to the car that was taking us back home. Well it was Taylor's car though, how was I going to live with that? Almost a two hour drive back home.

Rubbing a hand up and down my back, Gary tried to soothe me, "It's okay Shai. Just let it all out. It's not good if you keep it all bubbled up inside."

"We know it's hard right now Shai, but it will be all right. Sure, a lot of people say that but it will. You'll see," Penelope added.

I couldn't say anything but I wanted to. I feared that if I said something, more tears would come pouring out and I didn't want that no matter how much they wanted to come out. I just couldn't.

Seeing Terrence already putting everyone's suitcase and belongings in the back of the car, except for Cassie and Austin's since they took their own car here, I saw that Taylor was already in the driver's seat just staring aimlessly in front of him. Taking a deep breath, I tried to look somewhere else, but couldn't take my eyes off him. Why couldn't he just listen to me?

Terrence closed the back of the car and turned towards the three of us, giving me a sympathetic look, "He just wants to leave now. And he's being a total complete ass so don't worry about him Shai. He'll come around."

"Thanks babe," Penelope said, leading me to the back seat door.

"Oh shoot,"Gary piped up, "I totally forgot my satchel bag in the room. I'll be right back guys."

All of us nodded except for Taylor as Gary went back inside. Getting in behind Taylor's seat, I buckled in my seat belt and looked to my window, not wanting to deal with this right now knowing he won't listen to me. I can take the silence, for now.

Starting the engine of the car,Taylorgrumbled under his breath, "What's taking Gary so long?"

"Um, he said he was going to get something. He shouldn't be that long," Penelope answered him.

Terrence turned towards Penelope and me from his shot gun seat, "He said he forgot his satchel right?"

Penelope nodded.

"Well, he better hurry cause I want to get out of here now and I don't want to see her,"Taylor murmured the last part.

Tensing up, Penelope noticed that and gently grabbed my hand, locking our fingers in place together. She squeezed my hand in reassurance as I too squeezed back.

At last, Gary appeared carrying his satchel in his hand, but something was off. He looked kind of shocked and angry.

I wonder what happened...

"Finally!" Terrence praised with his hands up in mid-air, "what took you so long?"

Looking at me and Taylor hesitantly, Gary stuttered," Um..I-I ju-sorry. I forgot where I placed my satchel but I found-I found it."

"Are you okay?" Penelope asked.

Settling himself in his seat, he quickly nodded and closed the car door, "Yeah."

"Alright, so can we go now?" Taylor asked not so nicely.

Rolling her eyes, Penelope said, "Yes Master, go!"

Terrence snickered, but not before Taylor punched him in the shoulder producing an 'ow' from Terrence.

"Geez! Moody," Terrence murmured as Taylor drove out onto the road, leaving behind the beach. Leaving all that happened back there.

Two hours in this car. Oh god.

* * *

Someone shook my leg back and forth, trying to wake me up from my sleepless slumber. Opening my eyes slowly, I heard Penelope say, "Wake up Shai, we're here."

Looking around my surroundings, I noticed everyone was out of the car except for Penelope and me.

"Where's everyone?" I asked her.

Pointing behind her to the back of the car, "They're unloading our stuff and putting them inside."

"Oh, okay."

Looking around her, she quickly whispered to me, "Gary found out something back at the beach house that has to deal with you and Taylor."

"What'd he find out?"

Making sure no one was listening and seeing that all the guys were probably still placing our belongings in our apartment, she said, "I'll tell you later. Well Gary will but it could change everything between you and Tay. Gary texted me it when you were sleeping, says that he didn't want you to stress out more than you were already and that he wanted you to at least rest."

Nodding and feeling kind of relieved, "Okay. Let's go."

"Come on," Penelope hopped out of the car with me trailing behind her and we made our way to home.

Entering me and Penelope's apartment, we saw Gary sitting down on the couch occupied with his cell phone since he was staying over due to the fact of my oh so recent break-up, he thought it would be good for me to have both of my friends here. Terrence went to go quietly talk to Penelope or maybe even kiss each other, where I was then left alone to either try to talk to Taylor or just completely stand still in the middle of the room. I chose the latter one.

He was standing against the wall, near the entrance door, just standing and not saying anything. I could even see the anger in his eyes and I didn't want to add on to it but I guess I didn't need to add on any further since he saw me looking at him. He grumbled under his breath and walked out of the apartment. Therefore I went to sit next to Gary who was now rubbing his temples and breathing in and out. He told me it was a way for him to relax.

Nudging his leg, I asked, "What did you find out? Penelope told me in the car that you found out something that could help me and Taylor."

Looking at me, he nodded, "Yeah I did actually. But I just need those two lovebirds right there to stop kissing or whatever they're doing and leave so that we three can be alone because what I found out is big!"

"Ah okay," I murmured, then called Penelope's name to catch her attention.

Breaking apart from their little conversation, they noticed Taylor was gone and we were waiting for her. So Terrence quickly said his goodbye and kissed her on the cheek.

As soon as he left the door, Penelope plopped down on the couch next to me and said, "Okay Gary, now spill. Tell Shai how everything was a set up to break Tay and Shai up."

"What?" I gasped.

Standing up, he crossed his arms and looked down at us, "You got that right girl! Cassie and Austin set you up so that you and Taylor would break up!"

"How did you find out?" I asked, now feeling more relief of the new information given to me.

"Remember when I went to get my satchel back at the beach house?" Gary asked.

"Mhm, yeah! I even remembered you looked a little shaken up," I confirmed.

Nodding, "Sure was! Just let me tell you what happened alright? So..."

* * *

**GARY****'S POV:**

_'I got my satchel, I got my satchel, I got my-'_ stopping mid sentence from my thoughts, I raised up an eyebrow and stopped dead end on my tracks before both of them could hear my presence and quickly hid behind the wall separating between me from them. Clutching my satchel in my hand, I held in my breath and awaited to hear what they were talking about.

"This is so great Austin! I can't believe my plan actually worked to break them up!" Cassie's sharp voice floated through the air.

_'What?'_ My eyes grew wide as the sudden information went through my ears,_ 'I can't believe this! Oh my fucking gosh!'_

Grabbing my cell phone from my pocket, I quickly went through my apps to the recording one and pressed, _'record.'_

Austin laughed, "Well now that Taylor and Shai aren't together anymore, what are you going to do now?"

"Hmm, I think I'll make my move on Taylor just as soon as they get home. I'll ring him up, ask him where he is, see if he wants some company, and we'll see what happens from there. But wow, the way you kissed her was so believable!"

"What can I say? I'm a good kisser,"Austinsaid.

"Oh gosh, cocky much?" Cassie laughed, "But you know what the sad thing is? Taylor will never find out about this nor will Shai. This plan of you kissing Shai, making Taylor think she was cheating on him. Oh and don't forget the part where she thought Taylor wanted to meet her at the beach, but surprise! She got you instead!"

_'A plan! So this means that Cassie is planning this whole charade then and __Austin__ is her stupid ally! My gosh, what a bitch!' _Anger was coursing through my veins at the thought of this whole thing. What a poor thing Shai and Taylor are going through. They don't deserve this at all; I have to show this to Shai and Penelope as soon as we get back home.

"Yeah me," Austin murmured.

"Is that sadness in your face Austin? What did you tell her anyway that you got to kiss her again?"

"I told her...I love her," he answered.

Cassie laughed, "Are you serious? Oh my gosh, wow! That's so funny and she actually believed you. How stupid is she?"

Austin forced a small laugh, "Yeah, stupid."

"Mmm, sure is. But I think we should go now, I want to make sure I look hot for Taylor later."

"Of course Cassie."

"What? Is it a crime that I want him?" She exclaimed.

"No, you're just so determined is all and you even had a plan to..."

They continued to talk as they walked out of the house. And soon as I heard the door close, I stepped out of my hiding spot from the wall and looked down at cell phone, making sure I recorded everything.

* * *

**SHAI'S POV:**

Hearing the end of the conversation on Gary's phone, I jumped into his arms and smiled widely. All of it was just a plan, a set-up to break me and Taylor up. I already knew from the beginning Cassie wasn't who she was in front of Taylor.

"Thank you Gary, thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

He laughed along with Penelope, "Sure thing babe. Anything for you."

Pulling back from him, I said, "You have to show Taylor now. Before Cassie goes to him, please."

"Of course girl. I'll just need to text him first to see where he's at," he said, already typing away on his phone.

Looking at Penelope who was smiling widely, she came up to me and hugged me, "Oh this is going to help you so much."

"Yes it will! I just wished Taylor would have let me explained earlier. If he did, this wouldn't all be happening," I said.

Seeming to agree with me, she nodded, "Me too. But I guess from his past experience with Austin always taking away girls from him, he got fed up. I mean, he thought he lost you and it probably hurt him so much that all he saw was just betrayal."

"You're right," I agreed as I thought about it.

Catching our attentions, Gary clapped his hands, "Okay girls. So Taylor's at a bar right now, getting all drunk or something."

Rolling his eyes, he said, "I'll just meet him there and show him the recording. Give me like, thirty minutes or so and Taylor will be back with me here."

Smiling widely, I hugged him again.

"Thank you again so much Gary," I murmured.

"Course girl! No one messes with you and Taylor. I swear, I know you two will get married in the future. Just watch," he exclaimed, exiting the apartment and closing the door with his phone in one hand and his satchel in the other.

* * *

**A/N: I must admit, the part where I wrote of Austin kissing Shai again made me feel like crying. But just remember this is an 'M rating' so it was your choice to read this story. Oh and it wasn't rape. **

**So how did you guys like this chapter? Good? Bad? Ney?**

**Lemme know cause ya'll know what I'm going to say: REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE!**

**Love you guys! 3**


	11. Chapter 11: Inferno

**GARY'S POV**

Humming Katy Perry's Wide Awake song, I quickly pulled the door open to the restaurant/bar Taylor was in seeing as it was the place he texted me where he would be at. Stepping inside, I was welcomed by a young waitress who was smiling too widely at me. Probably her first day, I thought. Being polite, I smiled at her. I mean, come on, cut this girl a slack, she looks nervous as hell.

"Hello! Welcome to Inferno. Would you like a table for one?" She asked. I looked at her name tag reading it as Molly and looked back at her.

"No thanks Molly. I'm actually here to meet someone which," I took a look of my surroundings and thankfully spotted Taylor sitting at the bar with a glass of drink in his hand alone. Probably alcohol of course seeing that he was just intently staring at it, "I see him!"

She followed where my eyes were set on and looked at Taylor, "Oh alrighty. You can go ahead then."

I dazzled a smile her way and patted her on the shoulder, "Thanks girly. And good work on your first day!"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Oh you noticed?"

"Yeah, but you'll get in the hang of it," I smiled and winked at her and continued to make my way towards that heartbroken boy.

"Thanks!" Molly called back.

I waved my hand back as a silent welcome and plopped myself on a stool next to Taylor who only glanced at me and went back to staring at his drink.

Discreetly, I poked his arm with my index finger and laughed to myself. Damn muscle arms, lucky Shai.

"Taylor," I sang as I crossed my legs and moved my satchel to my lap just to make sure it didn't fall to the floor.

He grumbled and looked at me, "What do you want? Come here to tell me to get back with Shai? Fat chance of that happening anytime soon."

I gasped and placed a hand over my heart, "Now now Tay Tay, I just came here to tell you that I wanted to drink with my ol' buddy Taylor which is you! Like why would I want you to get back with Shai?"

He just stared at me.

"You're not a good liar Gary."

I sighed and looked down at my lap, "I know."

Taylor sighed, ran his finger through his black hair and quickly gulped down the remaining contents of his drink, "Then why the hell are you here? Not to be rude or anything but I kind of want to be alone for awhile."

Wrinkling my nose at the smell of his alcoholic breath, "Well if I leave you alone, then I won't be able to hear what I found out that will get you and Shai back together."

"Hey, give me another shot of this!" Taylor called out to the bartender who pulled out whatever Taylor was drinking and poured the empty glass to the rim of the cup.

After that, Taylor turned back to me and looked at me as if I was stupid. Yeah and he's the one getting drunk.

He laughed, "What are you even talking about dude? It's clear as daylight what Shai did to me. She fucking cheated on me with my cousin. My cousin Austin and to think I actually loved her. So foolish of me I'll tell you that."

My eyes soften at what he said, "You really love her huh?"

He drank his cup again, emptying it to the bottom. He slammed the cup to the table and snapped his fingers to the bartender who poured him another drink.

"Yeah, I really do. She's everything I've always wanted and now," he laughed, "now she's gone."

I slowly shook my head and muttered, "Oh god you're drunk. How many cups did you drink anyway?"

Taylor shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Seven or more but why the hell would I count anyway. Wait, how many times did Shai kiss Austin hm?"

I rolled my eyes and breathed in deeply. This guy.

"I don't know," I answered, "but you've drank too much so..."

Before Taylor could snap his fingers again to get more alcohol in his system, I snatched his cup away from his grasp and handed it back to the bartender.

"No more for this guy alright?" I asked the bartender who gave me a knowing smile and nodded.

Taylor suddenly slapped my shoulder, "Hey! That's my cup! What are you gonna do with my cup Gary? I don't like sharing!"

Of course you don't, I thought.

"Gary, give me my drink. I want to drink, you don't know how much pain I'm feeling!"

Yeah and you don't know how much Shai is hurting, I thought. Oh what the hell, why am I taking so long just to tell him about what I find out. Show time boys.

Bringing my hand up, I slapped Taylor on the face, "Will you just shut up Taylor?"

Coming to a realization that I slapped him, he quickly back away in his stool and placed a hand on his now red cheek where I slapped him, "What the hell was that for?"

I laughed, "Cause you're being such a child Taylor. Just listen for a second alright?"

"Um, okay."

"Shai isn't and was never cheating on you with Austin or with anyone."

"But-" he started.

I held up a hand to stop his from talking, "Nope, let me finish mister."

Reluctantly, he nodded and waited for me to continue. I held up my hand to him as a signal to wait and quickly fetched out my cellphone that had the recording of Cassie and Austin. I placed the phone on the table and pressed play.

He looked at my phone and looked confused, "Okay, what about your phone?"

I snapped my fingers in front of his face and pointed to my phone, "Shut up and listen Taylor!"

"Okay, okay."

Once Cassie's and Austin's voice played from the recording and hearing what they both said about the plan, Taylor's eyes grew hard and his whole body stiffen as it anger was over his entire body. Once the recording ended, I looked over at Taylor who looked like he couldn't breath. I grabbed my phone off the table and held in my hand.

Through his gritted teeth, he said, "What the fuck?"

"Exactly my thoughts!" I threw my hands up in the air and smiled.

He slammed his left clenched hand on the table that cause me to jump, "I can't believe Cassie and Austin would do that! I'm so stupid that I didn't believe Shai."

"Well believe it mister and hey, you're not stupid. You just jumped to conclusions and got mad. Now go get Shai!" I exclaimed.

Oh goodness, I can be Cupid now.

Quickly, he jumped up from his stool but not before he almost fell from drinking too much, he held onto my shoulder and steadied himself.

"Whoa there, you okay?" I asked.

Slowly, he nodded and smiled, "Sorry, I guess I drank too much. Um, could you drive me to Shai instead. I don't think I'm stable enough to drive."

I smiled and nodded, "Sure thing. Anything for my best friend's future husband."

"Good," he said. Both of us began to walk towards the entrance of the restaurant/bar when the person I was least expecting stepped inside the area and greeted us with a big, dazzling ass smile. Her blonde hair swayed back and forth, dressed up in a red dress that reached above her knees, and was wearing black high heels that made her look three inches taller than see was before. One thought came to my head as I saw her.

Why the fuck is she dressed up like that?

"Taylor!" She exclaimed, opening her arms wide open to hug him which Taylor quickly moved away from her and caught her wrist in a tight grasp and pulled her close against him that it look like his anger was radiating off of him. Cassie gasped at the sudden change in his mood.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled out.

Oh shit, it's about to go down.

Yeah, I'll just stand here.

She looked at him with wide eyes and stuttered, "Wha-what do you mean? You to-told me you would be here Tay. I just wanted to be here for you since you caught Shai cheating on you."

"Liar! You're the reason why Shai and me broke up. You and Austin!" He shouted and roughly pushed her away from him.

Tears sprang to her eyes that I _almost_ pitied her. _Almost._

"Taylor, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything. You saw with your own eyes what Shai did to you. She was kissing Austin at the beach!"

Taylor laughed out a cynical laugh that actually made me shiver. He slowly shook his head from side to side, "Lies after lies after lies!"

Looking around the restaurant/bar, I could see everyone's eyes watching the whole scene unfold before them. It was dead silent except for Taylor's shouting and Cassie's stupid lies. Who the hell was she trying to fool anyway?

Cassie stomped her right foot down onto the tiled floor and a tear ran down her face, "I am not lying Taylor! There's no proof that me and Austin did anything to break you two up!"

He raised his eye brows up, "Oh really? Well what about this proof then?"

He pointed towards the phone I was still holding in my hand and said, "Play it Gary."

Grinning excitedly, "Ooo yay. Time to play!"

As soon pressed play, the whole restaurant/bar listened intently to the voices of Cassie and Austin playing from my phone.

_"This is so great Austin! I can't believe my plan actually worked to break them up!" _Cassie's voice said. As soon as Cassie herself heard that from my phone, her eyes grew wide.

"No! No, no, no! You weren't suppose to hear that you bitch! You're ruining everything!" She screamed and was about to lunge towards me which Taylor quickly pulled her away from me.

I pressed stopped on the recording and put my phone in my satchel once more and placed my hands on my hips, "Oh bring it on bitch! You can't handle what I've got little girl! Don't ever mess with Shai and Taylor ever again!"

Still in Taylor's arms, Cassie stopped struggling towards me and looked up at Taylor.

"Taylor," she cried out, "I love you! Please don't go back to Shailene. She doesn't deserve you! I deserve you! Can't you see, we belong together!"

Taylor pulled Cassie's clawing hands off of his arms and stepped back away from her that she kneeled down on the floor and began to cry as her tears silently fell to the cold floor.

"No Cassie, I can't love you. I only love you as a friend. I love Shailene more than anything," he sighed.

"No!" Cassie screamed, "you're mine! She's a whore, a bitch, and she's going to die!"

The hell is she thinking?

Taylor knelt down to Cassie's level and looked her in the eye and said, "Don't you dare ever touch her and don't you dare come near me again. You're pathetic."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Taylor got up and walked out of the area, leaving Cassie behind on the floor who was rigid and still on the floor.

Molly, who like the everyone else was watching the whole scene walked up to Cassie, "Um mam, I'm sorry but you have to leave Inferno. You're not welcome here any longer. Orders from the manager, sorry."

But no response from Cassie, she was just still.

Well time for me to jet, she might start screaming and no way in hell will I want to stick around for that. I quickly offered Molly a smile and told her to just leave the poor lil girl on the floor and just walk away. Doing as told, I walked out of the restaurant/bar and skipped to my car where Taylor was leaning against it with his arms folded across his chest.

"Let's go get your princess!" I grinned.

* * *

**TAYLOR'S POV**

Heart thumping and breathing heavily, I could feel myself getting dizzy like I wanted to pass out. Too much alcohol, I thought. Not good at all. But I could do this, I had to do this. I needed to get Shai back. I just hope I'll get her back.

I raised my hand to her apartment door she was sharing with Penelope and knocked. Gary, who was silently waiting next to me was excitedly jumping up and down.

Inside, I could a murmur of voices and soon enough, the door opened to reveal her. My girl.

"Taylor..." she breathed out. She looked tired. Tired, but still beautiful as ever. Dressed in just her usual home clothes of shorts, a big shirt, and her hair flowing down her back. How was I ever stupid to ever let her go? Oh yeah, Cassie. I can't believe she would such a thing like that. Never in a million years would I have thought I was the guy she was so madly in love with. It's just sad to see that I lost a close friend but I guess that's just how life works. But lose one, gain one.

I smiled at her, "Shai."

We just stood there, staring at each other.

Suddenly a cough erupted from Gary. A force one though. Shai and I both looked at him as he looked at both of us with a grin on his face.

"Well," he began, "I'll be leaving you two alone now."

He patted me on the back and quickly hugged Shai. She stepped out of the door and next to me, which Gary proceeded to enter the apartment and was about to close the door when I placed my foot in the opening before he could fully close it.

"Wait," I said.

Gary looked at me with a confused face.

"I just wanted to say thanks. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't catch Cassie and Austin talking."

He blushed and laughed, "Aw Taylor, don't make me fall for you either! And no problemo!"

Shai and I bursted out laughing once Gary closed the door, leaving us to finally talk.

Once we both settled down, I face Shai who was looking down at her feet. I moved closer towards her and raised her chin up with my index finger to look her in the eyes.

"Shai, I'm sorry," I said.

"I'm sorry too."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who didn't listen to you. I should have listened to you. You're my girlfriend and you're the one I love. I was crazy for not believing you. I was just so caught up in what Austin did to me before. I don't deserve you at all," I explained.

She placed a hand on my cheek, "Hey don't say. I understand that you thought I was cheating. Sure, I wish you believed me but what's done is done. It's the past and now the future is all that counts."

I shook my head and sighed, "But I hurt you."

Shai pulled my hands and wrapped them around her waist, then wrapped her arms around my neck and chuckled, "Taylor, it's alright. I forgive you. I understand what happened before and I forgive you so stop pouting."

How can she be so forgiving?

As if she was reading my mind, she said, "Tay, like I said before it's in the past and I hate fighting which is why I'm so forgiving. I just like being happy so please me happy."

I smiled down at her, "So does it mean we're still together?"

"Of course," she paused, "well if you want to still...we don't have to be together anymore but if you don't want to I understand."

"Yeah, I do!" I exclaimed immediately. No way in hell am I ever going to let this girl go. Ever.

She laughed that beautiful laugh and grinned at me, "I love you Taylor."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, her nose, both of her cheeks, and finally her soft lips. A tingling sensation went from my spine to my feet that made me pull Shai closer to me. God, I love this girl.

Once pulling away, I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey," I smiled down at her," do you remember what this spot means to us?"

She looked around us and down at the floor before looking up at me with a confused look on her face her realization hit her. Cute.

"It's when we first kissed when we went on that date," she grinned.

I nodded and leaned down to kiss her again but not before whispering to her, "And surely not our last."

* * *

**A/N: And I'm back! Sorry for the absence but hey, now that it's summer here in Cali, I get to update more! I must admit, I was lazy to update at some times but what matters now is that I updated. Big shout out to the fans who still read this!**

**But anyway, like always: REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE!**

**Much love 3**


	12. Chapter 12: So Close

**Things are about to get a lil heated, so enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Someone looks hot," a voice said behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at Penelope who I could see from the mirror. She was standing against the wall of my bedroom, I turned to face her.

"Thanks Penelope, you don't look so bad yourself," I turned back around to face the mirror and looked over myself once more. Wearing a shoulder off lavender dress that flowed down perfectly just above my knees, I made my hair wavy and put on simple make up along with black heels for my date tonight with Taylor. We were going out tonight for the first time again since our recent break up almost two weeks ago.

Over those two weeks, there was no sight of Cassie or Austin. No phone calls and no text messages. To be honest, the rest of us were a bit iffy about having no contact with Cassie Austin. It just seemed weird how they suddenly just disappeared as if they never existed. But we knew, they were still lingering around. Once Taylor and I got back together, he and Gary told me everything went down at Inferno with Cassie. Must be embarrassing and humiliating to be in her position, but she deserved it. Of the two weeks, Taylor was busy with his career which is why we are going out now considering it's a Friday night and being the romantic boyfriend he is, he decided to take us out to dinner tonight. He didn't really say where but that I had to dress up real beautiful tonight. So I did and for some reason, I felt really nervous.

"You sure?" Penelope looked down at her attire, "I feel like I'm a bit over dressed."

I gave her a blank stare, "You are so not over dress you weird girl. You look beautiful and Terrance is going to be speechless when he sees you."

Apparently, Terrance is taking Penelope out on a date as well. He won't even tell me or Penelope where he's taking her. Even Taylor and Terrance know each others plan of what's going to happen tonight. Our boys, I thought.

I looked at my best friend's attire and came to a conclusion that I'm right. She looks beautiful tonight and I'm glad for Terrance being in her life. She deserves nothing but the best.

Tonight, she was wearing a rose red dress that perfectly molded her fit body with red high heels, her hair curled that flowed down her back, and simple makeup that made her eyes shine brightly. Terrance sure is going to lose his voice tonight. Not in that way though. Perverts.

Smiling at my words, Penelope smiled, "Thanks Shai!"

Finally, we both heard a knock on the door. They were here.

"No problem girl," I said before quickly grabbing my purse and waited for Penelope to get hers before both of us walked to open the front door to reveal two dashing, handsome men with big grins on their faces. How cute.

Looking at both of us, there was just a moment of silence before all four of us at the same time said, "Hey."

We all chuckled, how weird.

"Well, both of you ladies look beautiful tonight," Terrance exclaimed but he was just looking at Penelope.

Penelope furiously blushed and smiled, "Aw thank you. You guys look so handsome as well."

And she was only just looking at Terrance. Alright, they want me and Taylor to leave already so they can get all mushy together. These two lovebirds, I thought.

I shook my head at them and looked at Taylor. Apparently Taylor thought the same thing as me, so he held out his hand to me which I gladly took. He sure did look handsome tonight. Well, he does every single day. There's never a day where he does not look yummy at all.

"Bye guys, have fun!" I waved bye to Penelope and Terrance but they just mumbled a quick bye, still looking dazed at each other. I wonder how the hell are they going to survive tonight without attacking each other.

Finally walking towards Taylor car, he chuckled and said, "Those two better restrain themselves before actually going on the date Terrance planned for the both of them."

I laughed and got in the car, "I know right? Those two hormonal lovebirds."

"We're not like that right?" He looked at me with expectant eyes while starting the car and backing out of the parking space.

I shook my head and thought about it for a moment, "I don't think so. I mean we do stare at each other but we don't look like we're zombies waiting to attack each other like Penelope and Terrance."

Taylor laughed, "Thank god. And by the way, I love staring at you."

"You sound like a creeper!"

"Oh yeah huh? That does sound creepy. But you know I'm not a creeper. I'm your boyfriend!"

"You sure about that?" I questioned teasingly, while we were on the road. I decided not to question him where he was taking me considering he won't even tell me. So what's the use anyway?

He narrowed his eyes at me but held a small smile on his lips, "Better not be cheating on me."

"Like I ever will," I looked at him and grinned, "Baby, you're the only one for me."

He laughed with a twinkle in his eye and quickly poked me on the stomach with his finger knowing I was ticklish there with the slightest poke, "And you're the only one for me baby."

I quickly jerked to the side near the door and laughed, "Hey mister! Both hands on the wheel!"

Obeying, he placed both hands on the wheel and chuckled, "Yes mam."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. What a weird guy I'm in love with.

* * *

"Can I open eyes now?" I asked for tenth time.

"Geez, you're impatient," Taylor mumbled beside me as he had one hand on my back and the other holding my elbow while leading to who knows where.

I abruptly halted in my steps, "What did you just say?"

He chuckled, "Nothing Shai. I just said you're beautiful and that we're almost there."

I glared through my closed eyes and let him slide knowing exactly what he said about.

"Uh huh..." I said and continued to let Taylor lead me to wherever we were going to.

Finally, after about two minutes of more walking, we came to a halt where I felt the blindfold fall from my face and I was greeted with the most romantic thing I've ever seen so far in my life. Key word, so far considering Taylor's such a romantic at heart and he's most likely bound to do more romantic things in the future.

Right before my eyes was a white, wooden gazebo with beautiful flowers surrounding the gazebo and colorful lanterns of pastel green, blue, and pink attached in the air with a wire that lit up the whole place. In the gazebo, was a table covered by a white cloth, two wooden chairs facing each other, a bottle of Stella Rosa red wine along with two class wine cups, and two plates filled with delicious looking steamy food.

"Wow..." I breathed out.

"Right?" He warm breath passed by my ear, making my spine shiver.

Entwining our hands together, we made our way towards inside the gazebo where he pulled out a chair for me.

I smirked at him, "Such a gentlemen."

He cheekily smiled back, "Of course. I was raised that way."

I sat down and made myself comfy, immediately looking at the food in front of me. Mash potato, asparagus, and sirloin steak with the famous A1 sauce. He knows this is my favorite meal. How sweet!

"Did you cook this?" I gestured towards the meal and looked across from me where Taylor was seated.

He sheepishly looked down at his own food, "Uh...I tried. But it might taste a bit weird since you know I can't really cook."

"Aw!" I grinned, "this is so sweet babe! And hey, I bet it tastes real good."

He chuckled and looked into my eyes, "You think so?"

Apparently so, Taylor can't cook but it's so sweet how he's trying to learn.

"I know so."

"I love you," he said.

I smiled, "And I love you too."

Looking down at our meals and inhaled the delicious aroma of it, "Let's eat."

_After eating..._

And to think he can't cook at all, he really can. It was so good that I ate all of the food, leaving my plate squeaky clean. At first he didn't believe me when I first took a bite out of the steak and told him it was good. Though, I urged him to eat his food and once his tried his own food, his eyes widen and he couldn't stop eating his food. I laughed at him and after that, we thoroughly enjoyed eating till we were done.

Setting down his wine glass, he got up from his seat and held out his hand towards me, "May I have this dance?"

Looking around in confusion, I said to him, "There's no music though..."

He quirked his eyebrow, "That's what you think?"

"Wha-"

Cutting me off, he pulled out his iPod from his pocket and aimlessly scrolled through his songs before choosing a song. Immediately, So Close by Jon McLaughlin came on.

I blushed and placed my hand in his. He pulled me into his arms as I rested my hands around his neck. Softly swaying together, I placed my head on his shoulder as he leaned towards me, making us both become more closer than ever.

"You know," Taylor said, "I'm glad I met you at the club."

I laughed against his shoulder, "Me too. But that wasn't a pretty way of meeting each other. It should have been better."

"True, but either way, we met each other and I wouldn't have it any other way. I saved you from that creep who was hitting on you and now I think I probably am your knight and shining armor. Don't you think so?"

I leaned back and looked at him through my eyes, "My knight and shining armor huh?"

He grinned and pecked me on the tip of my nose, "Exactly. Why? What do you want me to be?"

I shrugged and teasingly poked him on the chest with my finger, "Hm, I don't know. Maybe a friend..."

Poke.

"Maybe a best friend..."

Poke.

"Maybe Jacob Black..."

Poke.

"Or maybe-"

Taylor cut me off by holding my finger from proceeding to poke him once again on the chest when he said, "Or maybe you're boyfriend."

I looked up at him and smiled widely, "Exactly! But you are already are anyway so..."

He shook his head and laughed, "You're so weird."

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled, "Just kidding babe."

He cupped my head in his hand and gazed deeply into my brown eyes. His look was so intense as he lowered his head towards me. Slowly, his lips met mine as our lips synchronized with each other. It was a passionate kiss that soon heighten into an intense kiss as he pulled my body closer to his body. I grasped his shirt in one hand and the other ran my fingers through his black hair. Taylor then began to kiss towards my neck where I produced a small moan.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him.

"Tay...," I gasped as I sadly pulled away from our heated kiss.

He breathed in deeply and opened his eyes with lust and adoration clearly written in his eyes.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "I got carried away. I know you still want to wait."

I looked down and mumbled, "I'm...actually ready..."

Silence settled in. I wasn't sure he heard me though.

I was still looking down when I felt his finger lift my chin up to look at him.

"Are you sure?" He questioned. Oh, he did hear me.

I smiled, "Positive. I want this more than anything and to give it to you because I love you so much. I'm ready."

He placed a strand of hair behind my ear and asked me again, "I love you too but are you really sure? I don't want you to regret anything."

I nodded, "One hundred percent."

* * *

Standing face to face in my bedroom, I was beginning to get more nervous as the seconds ticked by. This is normal, I thought. It's just the nerves. But at the same time, I was excited.

Penelope and Terrance weren't here at the apartment considering Penelope texted me saying she was actually going to spend the night with Terrance. I knew that meant a double meaning.

"Just to be sure I'm going to ask you again, are you sure about this?" Taylor asked again. Emphasize on the again because he's been asking me that for the eight time already.

I placed my hand over his mouth, "Will you just shut up? Babe, I'm positive. One hundred percent. I love you more than anything and I want to have sex with you. I want us to be able to experience this together and I wouldn't want not anyone else but you. So stop asking and kiss me already."

I removed my hand from his mouth as he smiled widely at me.

"Sure thing," he grinned and winked. I rolled my eyes at him as he leaned down and placed his yummy lips on mine.

Soon, we were getting so into it that I suddenly felt my dress slip down to my feet. I quickly removed Taylor's shirt, where he then proceeded to remove his pants on his own behalf. He pulled me back into his arms and laid me down onto the bed with him hovering on top of me. Both arms on either side of me, he looked down into my eyes with so much adoration I thought I was dreaming.

Is this really happening to me?

Out of nowhere, Taylor somehow produced a condom out of nowhere and laid it on the bed beside us. Oh this is definitely happening to me. Not dream at all, I thought.

He began to trail kisses on my neck as I ran my hand down his chiseled abs that I felt him shudder from my touch. I smirked and pulled his head back to my lips.

"By the way," he said from my kisses, "it's making love. Not sex."

"Hm?" I questioned, dazed from all the kisses we've been sharing.

He looked into my eyes, "We're making love to each other. I love you so much Shai."

I placed my hand on his cheek nodded, "I love you so much too Taylor."

"Good," was all he said.

"Now make love to me," I demanded.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "So demanding. And as you wish, with pleasure...and love."

I laughed as he pulled my bra off and from there, we proceeded to undress ourselves leaving us skin to skin. Flesh to flesh. The night continued on as we both shared a passionate and love-filled night with each other.

* * *

**A/N: D'aww! I was going to do a full sex scene but thought, eh. I felt like this scene would be better to write so there y'all go! (: Hope you guys like it. Sorry if there are some mistakes, I didn't proof read.**

**And yes, they did use a condom. Oh and she is a virgin.**

**COMMENT/SUBSCRIBE!**

**Much love xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: Cake

Four months have passed and things have been going so well that I can't complain with what I have in my life at the moment. No drama with Cassie or Austin, a perfect boyfriend, great friends, and today is my birthday. Turning twenty three to be exact and it's just like any other day except for the fact that I grew an age older if that even makes sense. Just awhile ago, my parents phoned me and greeted me as they said they would celebrate my birthday in spirit. I don't know how that works but I'll take it. They said they would see me soon, which they just saw me a few weeks ago considering that's when they first met Taylor. My parents accepted him and loved him so there's no problem there.

Over the course of the time that has passed, Taylor has been pretty much busy with attending award shows and going into meetings with some directors and producers that wanted him in their film. It's all pretty exciting and I'm sure he's excited about it as well. I'm really happy for him.

The night I lost my virginity to Taylor, that same night Penelope and Terrance did the dirty deed as well. Terrance took Penelope to a boat where he cooked her a meal with candles similar to what Taylor did for me and they spent the night at the boat doing certain things. If you know what I mean. Of course being guys, they prided in themselves at what they did and us girls just shook our heads at them, but secretly, Penelope and me were squealing in delight that the man's in our lives loved us with such passion and took care of us with such care. It was all to unbelievable but believable at the same time.

Now, Terrance is still training to be an MMA fighter as he aspired to be. From the looks of it, his body has been getting more into shape and earning himself more muscles in his arms and chest. Trust me, Penelope has been raving about his body for too long every time we met up with each other. And it was getting kind of tiring but she knows I'm just joking. The lady herself has been training to be a Physical Therapist at a local hospital and she's been happily telling me all about her stories with working with the patients at the hospital.

As for me, I've been taking my time to designing and making clothes considering I've been aspiring to be a fashion designer. Taylor, being the gentleman he is wanted to hook me up with some easy way to get into the fashion industry but I told him I wanted to achieve my goal on my own. Yeah, I'm hardworking and I'm getting there someday. Oh and remember how Taylor saved me a space in his house for my work and possibly move in with him, I've actually moved in with him. I didn't abandon Penelope, oh god no. She eventually moved in with Terrance who only lived about five minutes away from where Taylor resides so it's all good for the both of us.

A lot can happen in four months but I'll stop talking about the past, now it's time for the present.

"Happy Birthday!" A chorus of greetings came crashing down into my ears.

I laughed at their whole greeting and went up to each person who was in the restaurant, TGI Fridays where we were celebrating my twenty third birthday. I didn't want no big party, I just wanted a small gathering plus it's a good place for all of us to be loud. Well, to be honest after the restaurant, we'll be heading over to Taylor's place, I mean me and Taylor's place where there will be some drinks.

The usual cast of Twilight were there. Kristen, Rob, Ashley, Jackson, Nikki, and Kellan. Along with them were Penelope, Terrance, and Gary. Just a small dinner gathering, I told y'all.

I hugged every single one of them, which they all exclaimed 'Happy Birthday' once more. I thanked them and soon, we were all seated in a long table that at least three tables were pushed together. All thanks to the waiters.

I sat at the head of the table, being the celebratory. To my left was Taylor, my right Penelope, next to her is Terrance, across from him is Gary, next to him is Ashley, across from her is Kellan, next to him is Nikki, across from her is her husband Paul McDonald, next to him is Jackson, across from him is Rob, and finally next to him is Kristen.

After finally finishing ordering each of our food especially with the guys seeing as it took them forever to order, we all began to chatter amongst ourselves. We all couldn't hold up one conversation so there were multiple conversations going around the table. And yes, we were the loudest bunch at the restaurant. Not that the other guests minded. They were all in awe looking all star struck seeing as the Twilight cast were in here celebrating my day. Not something you see everyday.

It's strange how none of them approached us, probably later they will.

"So," Kellan began, chopping down on some Loaded Potato Skins with melted cheddar and crispy bacon as an appetizer, "how does it feel like to be twenty three Ms. Shailene?"

I laughed and sipped on my Skinny Blackberry Margarita consisted of Tequila, blackberries, lime, and agave sour, "It's all the same. Nothing's really changed."

"Nice man," he nodded and suddenly smirked out of nowhere.

"What about you wolf boy," he always call Taylor that, "how does it feel now that your girl grew older?"

Taylor had a 'what the hell' look on his face since he didn't like it when Kellan called him wolf boy. He smirked at him, "Shut up sparkly vampire."

Which Kellan lost his smirk. The people who were listening laughed at his failure at making fun of Taylor when it backfired. Of course the cast thinks the whole sparkly vampire is too weird for vampires to acquire. It just doesn't work well, you know?

Kellan narrowed his eyes at the rest of us and grabbed another one of those potato skins and began to munch on it, mumbling incoherent words under his breath.

Once our laughter died down, Gary asked, "So 2wat did Taylor get you for your birthday Shai?"

"Uh, he didn't give me my gift yet actually."

Everyone gasped at that.

"What?" Ashley exclaimed, "It's given that the boyfriend should give his girlfriend something for her birthday."

"Haven't your parents raised you better?" Penelope pointed her finger at Taylor looking surprisingly scary.

Nikki gasped even louder, "Taylor! How shameful!"

"It's in the freaking rule book to give the girlfriend a gift Taylor!" Kristen exclaimed loudly seeing as she was seated at the other end of the rather long table next to Rob.

Gary nodded his head vigorously, "You got that right girl!"

Meanwhile, all the guys just smirked at how Taylor was getting all ganged up just cause he didn't give me a birthday present yet. It didn't seem like they wanted the girls plus Gary to gang up on them so they just kept their mouths shut.

"Whoa, whoa!" Taylor held his hands up in surrender, "You girls are scary!"

I laughed at his reaction and placed my hand on his knee, "They're just like that and it's okay if you didn't get me anything. I'm not the one complaining."

I looked at all of the girls and nodded my head to them, "They are."

He placed his hand on my hand and looked at all around the girls, "I actually did buy her a present."

Creepily at the same time, all their eyes gleamed with excitement.

"What'd you get her?"

"Oh my gosh, what's her present?"

"Taylor, you shouldn't have!"

"Hot doggin, what did you get her! Tell us!" That was Gary.

"That's so sweet!"

Gosh, my friends were weird. But I love them.

"Damn," Terrance said, "Weren't you girls just harassing Taylor saying he didn't have a gift, now you guys are telling him he shouldn't have gotten her something. Swear, you girls are weird."

Immediately, Penelope shushed him up placing her hand over his blabbering mouth while he glared at her.

Kellan and Jackson laughed at him, while Terrance flicked them off.

Penelope sweetly smiled at her boyfriend and then directed her eyes toward mines with a questioning gaze.

"It's a surprise," Taylor told the girls. He actually looked scared of them.

I laughed and finally intervened their little fun of teasing Taylor, "Girls come on, stop ganging up on my boyfriend here."

Ashley rolled her eyes playfully and nodded, "We were just playing."

"Sure. Playing my ass," Jackson coughed slyly.

Now it was Ashley's turn to glare at Jackson.

"What did you say?"

Jackson quickly regained his composure and smiled at Ashley, "Ah nothing. Just said that I'm really hungry right now. Where's the dang food?"

Ashley smirked and crossed her arms across her chest, "Nice save."

We all laughed, knowing exactly what Jackson said but thankfully Ashley didn't push him any further knowing exactly what she would have done to him. These girls I know can get scary and feisty. Jackson was still avoiding Ashley's gaze, still trying to look for our waiter probably going to ask her where our food was.

Finally, our waiter arrived at our table carrying most of our dishes in a big circle tray along with another waiter carrying another tray filled with our meals. One by one we received our meals as each of us deliciously looked down upon them, waiting to just devour them. Not that we could wait any longer, we all began to eat our food while still chatting with each other here and there.

I watched as Nikki and Paul were feeding each other their food across from each other. Aw, they're such a cute couple. Rob and Kristen were leaning so close to each other and laughing at something Rob probably said in his British accent. Ashley and Kellan were laughing at Jackson who looked mortified. Most likely something Ashley said to embarrass him like always. Gary was stuffing up his food and giving Kellan quick glances, obviously checking him out. Penelope and Terrance were talking to each other about why shrimp is better than potato. I don't know, don't even ask me.

"You know you're food isn't gonna finish itself birthday girl," said the man next to me who was smirking at me.

I looked over at him and glared, "Shut it, I'm just watching my friends have fun."

He laughed and placed a piece of steak into his mouth. I began to cut into my sizzling chicken and shrimp along with mash potatoes. Yum, my favorite meal from this restaurant.

"So," I said as I chewed on a chicken, "what did you get me for my birthday hm?"

He grinned and shook his head back and forth, "Not telling you!"

I pouted, "And why not? I have a right to know considering I'm the birthday girl!"

Taylor reached over and messed with my brown hair, which I quickly dodged and glared at him.

He laughed, "It's called a surprise dear. You'll see soon."

I grimaced and said, "Ew don't call me dear. You make me sound so old."

He thought about it and said, "Oh yeah huh?"

"Smart ass," I muttered and dug into my mash potatoes. Yum.

Suddenly, Taylor's fork invaded my plate and grabbed a chunk of my mash potatoes and quickly stuffed into his mouth.

I gasped and looked up at him smiling at me.

"Hey! That's my food you fat ass!" I exclaimed.

He laughed loudly looking proud of taking away my food, "That's what you get for calling me a smart ass."

I glared at him as he continued to laugh at me.

Suddenly, I smirked knowingly and quickly dove my fork into his place, stabbing a piece of his already cut steak and stuffing it into my mouth. That's what you get, I thought.

Taylor stopped laughing and looked at his plate, "Hey! That's my steak babe! You know how much I love steak!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Oh well! That's what you get for taking some of my mash potatoes!"

He pouted. Aw shit, I hate it when he pouts, it makes him look super innocent and sweet. But no, I'm not falling for that.

"Share!" He exclaimed taking a piece of my shrimp.

I gasped with wide eyes, "Oh you did not!"

He stuffed the shrimp in his mouth and began to chew on it excessively. Weirdo.

"Yum!" He said. I couldn't help but laugh at him being childish, which in return he chuckled.

I then stabbed another piece of his steak and ate it. But I'll warn you, he takes things serious with his steak. Him and his steak, I thought. Probably the second thing he loves the most except for me of course. I better be the first thing he loves the most.

In the end, we were stealing each others food the whole time while everyone was watching us with smiles on their faces and taking pictures of us since we were apparently acting all cute considering Taylor and me were rather shouting at each other said words of 'yum' or 'mine' or 'hey that's mine!'

* * *

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

At the count of three, we all brought the shot into our mouth which excessively burned our throats. Immediately, we all began to cough and rub our throats from the burning sensation and taste from the drink.

I heard Jackson exclaimed, "What the fuck was that?"

I watched as Penelope and Ashley scrunched up their nose in pain and Kellan began to cough a bit more, his face looking too red.

"Damn," Gary said as he leaned against the wall in the kitchen of me and Taylor's house, "I'm gay as fuck and you boys can't even handle that!"

After finishing our meals, Jackson and Rob told the waiter it was my birthday so of course the waiters at TGI Fridays crowded around me and sang to me, placing an ice cream bowl topped off with a single candle. Of course it was awkward, like what the hell are you supposed to do when everyone is singing 'Happy Birthday' to you? Do you sing along or just smile stupidly. I did the latter.

Finally, I paid the bill and we jetted off to me and Taylor's place. Terrance and Kellan already brought the alcohol in their cars so they brought it down with them when they arrived here.

As of now, we were trying out what Kellan brought from some store, which he won't tell us where. Not that we want to know anyway considering it tasted nasty as hell.

"Where did you buy that drink from dude?" Taylor questioned, popping open a beer instead and went to stand next to me.

Seated around the island kitchen with stools were all the girls since the guys were being gentleman's, letting us sit down. On the island kitchen was all where the drinks were.

Kellan popped himself a beer and drank a big gulp before answering, "Ah some place in downtown LA. Not like you'll go there anyway, that drink sucks!"

"You got that right. It's nasty," Kristen exclaimed from her stool, earning a big nod from Nikki who was beside her.

"Let's just drink beer and some of these other alcohol drinks," I said as I pointed to the drinks.

Penelope raised her hands in the air and laughed, "Yeah! Let's listen to the birthday girl! Not the stupid moron who brought that nasty drink!"

We all laughed and began to grab some of the drinks on the counter.

"You girls are bitches," Kellan sulkily murmured before taking a drink of his beer.

I got up from my stool and ran up to Kellan to give him a big hug, "Aw don't be sad! You know we love you, we're just teasing you!"

He grinned down at me and hugged me back, "See this is why you're my favorite!"

A chorus of 'Hey!' came from the girls as they heard what Kellan said to me.

"Shut up, y'all are bitches," he exclaimed at them as we pulled away from each other.

They laughed and shouted back to Kellan, "We love you Kellan boo!"

He smirked and shook his head at them. I smiled at them and skipped back to my stool where Taylor wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek where I leaned back into him.

"See," Jackson said to Paul, Rob, and Terrance as they held a beer in each other their hands, "Kellan can be a big jack ass at times, yet the girls all love him. I will never understand women, I swear."

They all nodded and muttered at the same time, "Girls."

Meanwhile Gary who was listening to their conversation rolled his eyes at the guys muttered, "Straight guys."

Penelope and I laughed at him.

"Hey," Taylor whispered in my ear, "can you come with me outside for a bit? I need to show you something."

I grasped my beer in my hand and looked into his hazel eyes. I can never get tired of looking at him and his eyes especially when they're staring at me.

I nodded and slid off of my stool and we walked hand in hand to the double doors in the kitchen where it led to the backyard we have here. The backyard consists of stoned floors with a round table and chairs, a clear blue pool along with a jacuzzi, and a BBQ grill. It's pretty big and it looks even more beautiful at night like right now sine the pool is lighted up and all.

We closed the door so that our friends wouldn't interrupt us but not before hearing Kellan shouting at us, "Don't forget to use a condom Taylor!"

That earned him laughs from everyone and some cheering. Stupid Kellan.

Taylor and I both laughed and rolled our eyes at him.

Suddenly Taylor had an evil glint in his eyes and shouted back at Kellan, "Hey Kellan! Don't forget to take your Viagra pills!"

I began to laugh hard and clapped my hands together as well as everyone inside began to laugh loud and some even say, "Oh shit!"

How sad for Kellan, I thought. But they're guys, they'll get over it.

"How mean," I laughed as Taylor and I stood face to face on the stoned floor.

He quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "He deserved it."

I nodded and smiled, "True."

"So," I began, "what did you want to show me?"

"Ah," he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at me looking handsome as hell, "I'm actually going to give you your birthday present."

I smile widely at him, "Ooo and what is it?"

"It's nothing too special knowing you don't really like those designer bags or perfumes but I got you this," Taylor nervously said as he slowly pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket.

My heart stopped. He better not be proposing. I mean, I love him but I'm not technically ready to get married yet. Or am I? Oh I don't know, but-

"Why do you look so scared?" Taylor questioned as he laid the box in the palm of his hand.

I looked at him, "I...I um-"

Realization dawned on his face and he chuckled, "Oh shit, you think I'm proposing to you!"

"You're not!" I exclaimed rather too excitedly.

He creased his eyebrows, "Geez, didn't know you don't plan on marrying me."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, "No! I want to marry you but I just thought you were proposing. Sorry."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought my closer, "I'm just playing and I would propose to you a different way and on a different day. It'll be more special than this."

I smiled at his words, "That's good. Now show me what your gift is."

He chuckled and nodded. We pulled away from each other a bit as he opened the velvet box and in itself reveal a beautiful necklace. I gasped as I saw it, it was just too beautiful for words to describe. But I'll describe it anyway. The chain was silver while there was a heart pendent. Inside the heart was a capitalized 'T' that was filled with diamonds.

"It's beautiful Taylor," I breathed out.

"I'm glad you like it," he said as he held the box in his hand still.

I shook my head, still looking at it in awe.

"I don't just like it, I love it."

At those words, Taylor smiled widely.

I looked up at him through my eyes and asked, "Put it on for me?"

"Of course," he gently took the necklace out of the box. I turned around, pulled my hair back and waited as he placed the necklace around my neck and clasped the chain together. I turned back around and gently touched the heat pendent with the 'T'.

"There," Taylor said, "it fits just right."

I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him for a passionate kiss that we both urgently kissed each other with such love. Unfortunately, we pulled away from it each other out of breath.

"Thank you," I pecked him on the lips once more, "I love you Taylor."

He smiled, "You're welcome birthday girl and you know I love you Shailene."

We stayed in each others arms for a moment before we both decided it was best to go back inside considering we had people inside our house still. Who knows what they've been doing.

Once we stepped inside, I was surprised to see everyone crowded around the island kitchen looking at us eagerly. And what surprised me the most was the big rectangular cake on the island kitchen. On it were twenty three lit up candles. Aw, how cute!

"Happy Birthday Shailene!" They all shouted together.

I heard Taylor laugh beside me. Guess he knew about this.

"Aw you guys! You shouldn't have!" I exclaimed looking at each and one of them.

"Too bad cause we already did!" Terrance said back. We laughed as Penelope playfully punched his arm, which he pretended to look hurt.

Nikki quickly ran up to me and said that I had to blow the candles. So I let her pull me to the front of the cake with everyone crowding around me. Immediately, everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday' again. Oh here we go, I thought. Time to look stupid as I just smiled and looked at each of my friends who were all singing with big smiles on their faces. Such a great feeling to see your friends all happy together.

Finally, they all reached the end of the song where I then blew all of the candles. I excepted them to all cheer and clap as I blew the cake, but they had another thing planned.

Cake the birthday girl.

Immediately, hands scooped the icing off the cake and placed it on my face. I squealed in shock and tried to move away from them but one against all of them is not in my favors. So I just stood there as they all caked me.

Hey, that's coffee cake. Yum.

Finally, they all stopped caking me. I took in all their laughing faces and giggles as their hands were covered in icing and cake. I bet my face was just covered in icing, plus my hair. Eh. I took a quick look at what was left of the cake and saw that there was still a lot left. Hmm, I thought. Revenge is sometimes fun you know?

"So who's idea was this? I asked as I looked at each other them.

Quickly, they pointed at Penelope.

And I thought it would either be Kellan or Taylor's idea. Guess not.

I glared at her as she laughed loudly and clapped her hands together, "I'm such a fucking genius!"

Begin the revenge, I thought.

"It's on!" I shouted as I quickly took a big chunk of the cake and covered her face with the cake. She screamed and tried to fight me away but I kept messing the cake up on her face. I laughed at her.

While I was putting cake on Penelope, I heard Gary shout, "Cake fight!"

Soon, everyone was grabbing a piece of cake and caking each other. I could hear screams in the background along with laughter. I even heard the double doors opening that led to the backyard. Good thing no one was running to the living room or other rooms in the house.

This is gonna be a big mess.

Snapping back to reality, I realized Penelope somehow escaped me so I quickly dashed out of the kitchen to chase after her. Not before grabbing some cake of course.

Stopping quickly, I watched as Gary pounced on Kellan's back and smothered Kellan's face with cake making him scream out profanities. I knew Gary would somehow get on Kellan. He's been eying that man for awhile tonight.

Paul and Nikki were chasing each other around the pool, while Jackson cornered Ashley to the edge of the pool where I watched as he caked her and pushed her into the pool.

"Jackson!" She screamed before falling right into the pool.

Rob and Kristen were also chasing each other around the table with evil glint in their eyes. By now, everyone was practically caked.

I then saw Terrance and Taylor laughing on the sidelines, watching everyone go at it with the cake. But I guess they sensed my presence because as soon as they spotted me, they both looked at each other evilly and stalked towards me. With cake in their hands.

I stepped back with caution and raised my hands up in the air with the cake still in my hands, "Whoa guys, didn't you already cake me?"

Terrance laughed, "Yeah but you're the birthday girl."

Step back.

Taylor nodded, "And the birthday girl gets more cake!"

Step back once more.

"Aw come on guys," I complained, "I'm trying to get Penelope. Help me?"

Step back.

They both looked at each other for a moment before saying at the same time, "Nope!"

"Aw shit," I muttered before completely turning around from them and began running to where I quickly spotted Penelope silently kneeling down on the floor and hiding behind the BBQ grill. Not a great hiding place girl.

"Penelope!" I screamed.

As soon as she spotted me, her eyes grew wide and was about to get up and run when I quickly stopped her by grabbing the back of her shirt.

"Oh don't you dare run from me!"

Quickly she stopped in place and looked at me.

I laughed and handed her some cake. She looked down at it before looking back up at me questioningly.

"What's this for?" She asked, looking down at the cake in her hand.

With pleading eyes, I explained to her as quickly as I could, "Help me! Taylor and Terrance are going to cake me and you better help me cake them!"

"But I planned at this," she laughed.

"I know, it''s the least you can do for starting all this" I glared at her but squealed when I saw Taylor and Terrance running towards us at full speed with even more cake in their hands. How in hell did they get that?

"Run!" Penelope shouted and laughed at the same time as we both began to run around the pool.

Running side my side, we were laughing and squealing that we both were slowing down a bit.

I saw Penelope look back which I shouted, "Don't look back idiot! It'll slow us down!"

"Sorry! But they're so fast!"

Being stupid, I turned to look back while running and regretted it because they were fast! Damn.

"The hell, don't look back either Shai!"

"Sorry!" I laughed as we kept on running around the pool. In the background, I could hear some of our friends laughing and cheering us on.

"I'm getting tired!" Penelope screamed.

I couldn't help but laugh, which she immediately began to laugh along with me. Which in turn, made us slow down even more. Oh gosh.

Too late, we heard the guys say, "We got you!"

Taylor grabbed me from behind while Terrance grabbed Penelope behind which they both caked us with all the cake in their hands. Penelope and I screamed and turned around to try to cake them. Which we did, thankfully.

But they didn't stop there.

They then carried us to the edge of the pool where they held us there, dangling and kicking crazily at them.

"Terrance! You better put us down!"

"Taylor Daniel Lautner! Put us down!"

"Oh shit, she used your full name! It's that serious!" Rob laughed from the pool. Now that I looked around everyone was in the pool except for Kellan and Jackson. And yuck, the pool is all mixed in with the cake and icing. That will take awhile to clean.

Terrance and Taylor looked at each other smiling so big and nodded before dropping us into the pool.

The water is freezing! It's so cold, I thought as me and Penelope resurfaced from under the water. We both gasped and looked up at the two guys who were laughing and high fiving each other.

"Taylor!"

"Terrance!"

Everyone else laughed and cheered on the boys.

But little did they know who was behind them. Yeah, Kellan and Jackson were behind them but they didn't know. They're so oblivious. Penelope and I looked at each other and as if we were reading each others mind like the best friends we are, we moved away from each other and made a big space in the pool.

I looked at Kellan and Jackson who were looking at me. I nodded and smiled evilly at them.

Quickly, Kellan and Jackson roughly pushed the two laughing boys into the pool. Immediately, their faces were filled with shock and into the pool they went. After that, Kellen and Jackson jumped into the pool as everyone else laughed.

Once four of the boys resurfaced from the pool, Gary exclaimed, "Great fucking birthday ever!"

I guess Kellan dropped Gary into the pool.

We all laughed and began to play around in the pool.

Great fucking birthday indeed.

* * *

**A/N: And done with the chapter. Must say, I write better at night. Had fun writing this chapter, lol :D And big shout out to my best friend Patricia who in fact is Penelope in this story.**

**Oh and Gary will find his love soon ;)**

**REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE!**

**Much love xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14: The One

"I told you to give me the remote!"

"No, I had it first you retard!"

"Don't call me a retard you jackass!"

"I'm not a jackass! What the hell!"

"Hey!" I shouted at the two bickering idiots in my house, "Will you guys cut it out? I swear, you guys act like such little kids."

As soon as I ordered them to shut up, they both moved away from each other on the couch but glared at each other through their beading eyes. Meanwhile, the rest of the guys were just watching them with amusement.

All of the guys and me were just in the living room of my house, watching TV but we weren't really paying attention to that. I called them all over here because I needed to ask them for a favor and discuss some things. But it seemed like a bad idea considering Kellan and Gary have been acting like an old married couple. Though they aren't, I know Gary wishes they were. Wonder if Kellan is gay though...

Gary looked up at me where I was standing against the wall, "Why'd you call us here anyway? And where's Shai?"

"Yeah, you two always seem to be together with each other twenty four-seven," Jackson piped up from his seat across from Kellan.

Terrance held up a hand to stop them all from talking, "Guys, let Taylor talk. He obviously can't talk without you all asking him questions at the same time."

I chuckled at them and murmured a thanks to Terrance who just gave me a silent nod. I backed away from the wall I was leaning against and moved towards where all the guys were seated on the two couches that were facing each other with a coffee table separating the two of them. All thanks to Shailene's decorating skills.

Crossing my arms against my chest, I said, "Shai went to go shopping for some textures for her designs so she'll be back for dinner. And the reason I call you all here is because...I want to propose to Shailene."

Wide eyes passed through each of them, just sitting there looking shock. Except for Gary of course, he began to start screaming up and down in joy from where he was sitting. I laughed at his reaction compared to my other friends.

Clapping his hands excitedly and with a big grin on his face, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This is all so exciting!"

"That's what I'm thinking," I said with a smile.

I looked around at the other boys and clapped my hands together, instantly releasing them from their shocked expressions.

"So boys," I said, "what do you think?"

Gary who was back to sitting down next to Kellan snorted and crossed his legs like a girl, "Swear I had a much better reaction than all of y'all. Some friends you are."

Immediately, all the boys began talking at the same time.

"No, we're just all shock but I'm for sure happy for you!" Jackson.

"Yeah, just shock. But hell yeah! Shailene is going to be Mrs. Lautner!" Kellan.

"Can't wait to see this dude!" Terrance.

"This is just brilliant!" Rob.

And it's true from their faces, they're telling the truth. They really are happy for me. I know, I'm just twenty four and Shailene just turned twenty three a month ago. But I know she's the one for me. She's the one I want to marry and be with for the rest of my life.

After exchanging those manly hugs and pats from the back from the guys, they all sat back down except me while I was still standing among them.

"Woo!" Gary exclaimed, pretending to wipe off a sweat from his brow, "I am in need of a drink from that news!"

Rob and Jackson chuckled at him while Kellan rolled his eyes.

He stood up and waved his hand at the guys, "Any one of you want anything?"

"I thought the owner of the house asks the guest that?" Rob asked confusingly, looking at Gary then me.

I shrugged, "It's cool. He's practically here all the time hanging with Shai."

"Exactly!" Gary nodded with wide eyes, "Now what do you guys want?"

"Um, what do you have?" Kellan asked absentmindedly while he continuously changed the channel on the TV.

Gary placed a hand on his hips and slowly said each word, "Well you can have coffee, water, beer, tea..."

He dragged out the word 'tea' and then suddenly smirked teasingly and said, "Or me!"

At that, the guys erupted in laughter while Kellan looked surprised and then turned beet red.

"Uh," Kellan uttered, "I'll just have beer."

"You sure you don't want Gary?" Terrance teasingly said while laughing.

Kellan glared at him, "Shut up."

We all laughed while Kellan furiously began to flip through the channels once more. But this time more faster like he taking his anger out on the remote.

"Okay!" Gary chirped and then asked what else everyone wanted. With that, he turned on his heel and left to get the drinks from the kitchen.

Quickly Gary returned with the drinks, handing them to each us and then proceeded to sit back down in his seat next to Kellan.

Hm, I'll have to ask Shai if she thinks Kellan is gay or not.

"So," Jackson began taking a drink of his Coke, "are you sure you want to propose to Shailene? Not that I'm doubting you cause anyone can see how much you love her but I just want to make sure you're set on marrying her and not backing out."

I understand where he's coming from. He just wants to make sure I don't back out and leave Shai heartbroken. No way in hell am I ever doing that again when Cassie and Austin made me and Shai break up over their stupid little scheme.

Opening up my own Coke can, I smiled and nodded at Jackson.

"One hundred percent sure. No way in hell am I ever letting her go cause she's the one I want to marry," I said.

All the guys smiled at what I said.

"Hell yeah, Taylor is going to be a married man!" Terrance proclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"That is if Shailene says yes to his proposal," Kellan pointed out, making Gary glare at him once more.

Gary reached out and punched Kellan on the arm, which Kellan yelped in pain.

Rubbing his arm, he frowned and glared back at the guy who punched him, "What the hell is that for?"

"Uh I don't know!" Gary exclaimed, "Maybe it's because you shouldn't say that!"

Realizing what he said, he looked up at me and said, "Oh shit. I'm sorry dude. You know she'll say yes."

I laughed at the both of them. They were truly comedic.

"It's okay dude, I have a good feeling about this."

"Good!" Terrance rubbed his hands together, "So how are you going to ask her?"

Yeah, about that...

I rubbed the back of my neck and stuck one in hand in my jean pocket, "Uh...about that. I don't have a clue, anyone got any ideas?"

I looked around at each of the guys and they too looked completely confused. I want to propose to her in a special way that she'll be able to remember and that no one can compare to the proposal.

"Oh!" Gary piped up, "I have an idea!"

I nodded my head at him, "What is it?"

"Okay," he grinned, "how about you take her on a boat ride at night and you ask her there! Treat her to some cooked dinner with candles and music."

"But I already did something similar to that," I said remembering when I took Shai out to dinner with something I miraculously cooked with candles and music. I don't think that'll be special if I replay that all over again except with a boat this time.

"Hm, oh yeah you did."

Rob got up from his seat and huffed, "Okay this is hard. I thought we were romantic guys?"

Jackson laughed, "Dude, that's just what the magazine says about us."

"How about we call the girls and let them help us? I'm sure they'll have something to think of," Kellan suggested. Immediately, we turned to him and smiled.

Great idea he's had so far.

_20 minutes later..._

"Okay, we're here. Now what do you all want?" Ashley tapped her foot against the tiled floor of the living room. She was standing next to me while Nikki sat in between Rob and Jackson, Kristen sat in between Kellan and Gary, while Penelope sat on Terrance's lap.

"Well!" Kellan grinned, "Taylor has some great news he wants to share with you girls!"

"Is it a new movie deal?" Kristen asked, fixing up her hair like she always does.

"No, it's way better than that sister. It's all about together forever!" Gary answered, making a heart shape with his two hands.

I chuckled at him and shook my head. Gary sure does know how to make anyone laugh or smile.

"Well what is it? If it's not a movie deal then what? And why isn't Shai here?" Penelope questioned, looking around for Shai as if she's gonna pop up out of nowhere.

Jackson answered her, "Shai went shopping for her designs. But let Taylor tell the news so..."

It's now or never.

"I want to propose to Shailene," I said with a broad smile.

Immediately, all the girls shot up from their seats and started squealing and clapping. The guys just started laughing at them except for Gary who joined in with the girls again jumping up and down.

Ashley, being the closest to me grabbed onto me and started hugging me tight. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" She squealed.

Pulling away from each other, I grinned.

"Thanks Ash."

"This is just great news! We're so happy for you Tay!" Nikki grinned.

Penelope giggled, "I knew it! I knew you and Shai are going to get married! Ah, I'm so happy for my best friend!"

"I know right?" Gary laughed.

"So," Ashley said after everyone else regained their composure from the exciting news, "how are you going to propose to her? And do her parents know all about this?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I actually phoned her parents last week and asked permission to propose to their daughter. They approved and told me they wouldn't want any other guy to marry their daughter."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Came from the girls, while the guys just rolled their eyes.

"And," I continued, "that's why we called you girls here. We don't technically know how to do the whole proposal thing. Like where, when, and how. But I know I'm for sure about asking her to marry me."

"Ah," Penelope murmured.

"Well," Nikki said, "did you get the ring yet? You do know you need a ring to propose right?"

"I think Taylor knows that Nikki," Kellan said in a 'duh' tone.

Nikki glared at him, "I'm just making sure you ass!"

"Meanie," He muttered under his breath.

We laughed at Kellan before turning to look at me to answer.

I nodded and smirked, "I already brought the ring, but I ordered it so it'll be coming in the next two days."

Penelope and Ashley pouted, "Aw we wanted to see how it looked like."

Gary smiled, "I'm sure Taylor picked something real nice for Shai. Let's trust him on this."

They all nodded.

"Don't worry," I assured them, "the ring is beautiful. I sent a picture to Shai's mom and my mom. They both loved it."

"That's good!" Penelope exclaimed.

"Just one question though Taylor," Kristen said.

We all looked at her to continue.

"Why Shai?"

I'm sure you're all thinking Kristen is asking a stupid question but before meeting Shai, Kristen told me that I should marry someone I truly love and someone I won't ever leave. She's just making sure I'm all for this. I'm glad my friends are looking out for Shai especially since they don't know her that long. When they first met Shai at Ashley's birthday party, they immediately loved her. Even with Penelope and Gary in tow, they loved them too. It's really not hard to love the trio bunch.

"Why?" She nodded, "Because I love her and I know I can't live without her. She's on my mind all the time and even when I'm with her, she's like an angel to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I don't ever want to lose her. There are no other words I can describe and explain why I want to marry Shailene. I just know that she's the one."

"Aw!" Penelope exclaimed loudly and then suddenly slapped Terrance at the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell is that for?" Terrance exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

Ashley and Kristen snickered at the pair.

Penelope pointed towards me, "You better feel that way about me mister!"

"Aw baby," Terrance cooed in her ear, "of course I do."

Then he began to whisper some things in her ear that made her giggle.

"Whipped!" Rob, Jackson, and Kellan all slyly coughed at the same time.

Immediately, Ashley went behind Rob and Jackson to slap them on the head earning an 'ow' from them while Gary slapped Kellan on the head.

"Gah, what the hell!" Jackson rubbed his head.

Ashley stared down at them, "One day you'll end up like that so shush it."

He frowned and muttered a yes mam.

I laughed at them and shook my head at the guys. One day they'll experience what Terrance and me are feeling about the ladies in our lives. They'll see one day.

"So," Kristen said, "how are you going to propose to her? Come on guys, we need ideas! Shai could be coming home any minute."

Everyone had a slight panicked look on their faces. Even I began to panic inside a bit considering we got nothing done except for some jokes here and there along with telling everyone the news. Shai left the house two hours ago telling me that she'll be back in time for dinner and looking at my watch, there's only about two more hours before she gets back.

Got to get this done.

Everyone was just silent. I could tell by their faces that they were thinking hard and trust me, I'm thinking hard about this.

Suddenly, Penelope shot up from Terrance's lap she was sitting on and slowly, a grin spreaded across her face.

"I've got an idea!"

I smiled, suddenly feeling excited.

"What?" I asked.

Still grinning, Penelope began, "Well..."

* * *

**A/N: ****Surprise! Next chapter up :D I was just in the mood to write the next chapter and this one is pretty short. I didn't want to drag this on and on so I just left it at this. You'll find out what happens next which I'll probably upload on Monday or Tuesday so watch out for that.**

**REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE!**

**Much love xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15: I Remember

Laughing at what Taylor said, I shook my head at him and placed my fork back on the white plate in front of me, signaling I was done with my meal. It was late afternoon at around one PM when Taylor and I went out to lunch at a nearby Italian restaurant that was rather small but had great food. Immediately, our waiter appeared out of nowhere, asking us if we were done with our meal.

Taylor and I both nodded, while the waiter proceeded to take our empty plates. He asked us if we wanted any dessert, but we were too full to consume any kind of substance into our stomach so we politely said no and asked for the bill.

"Hey," Taylor said, "I'll be right back. I need to go to the restroom."

I nodded smiled gently at him, "Go ahead. I'll just wait for the bill in the mean time."

He got up from his seat from across me and placed a kiss on the cheek before walking off to the men's restroom.

Looking around the restaurant, I looked around at the other customer's having a meal here. I watched as a family of three of a husband and wife with a little girl of about three years old were sitting to my left. The couple watched with bright smiles on their faces as their little girl stuck a big scoop of her ice cream dessert in her little mouth. The parents chuckled and the dad went to wipe the remaining ice cream off of his daughter's mouth.

"Yummy!" The three-year old exclaimed, which earned a laugh from her parents. Even me, but they were too engrossed in having fun that I looked away.

Where is the check anyway?

I looked around the restaurant to see where the waiter was, but I couldn't find him. And where is Taylor? He can't be taking that long to pee. I mean, guys don't particularly take that long especially if they just have to pee. Don't they just stand there, pee, shoot, wash their hands, then walk out? I understand why girls take long considering we have to sit to pee, wash our hands, fix our makeup and hair for about five minutes, then walk out.

"Where are you?" I muttered to myself, shooting glances at the restrooms waiting to see if the man himself would walk out but he didn't.

I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. I'll just call him then.

After waiting for him to pick up, he didn't and just left me with a voicemail. That's weird.

I just about to put my phone away when I got a text message from...Taylor.

What the...does he need help in the restroom or something?

I clicked to read it.

As soon as I read the message, I couldn't help but feel sad.

_Babe, I'm sorry but I got a call from my manager and I had to go meet him at his office. Don't worry about the check, I already paid for it. I'll see you later, alright? I love you._

_Btw, my bodyguard Mike picked me up. You can take the car since you have the spare keys._

I didn't even bother to reply to him. Yeah, I'm sad but I'm also kind of mad at him. Couldn't he just have walked out of the restroom, told me, and then we would leave together? Apparently not.

Taylor's been weird lately. Especially since last week when I went shopping for textures for my designs. He seemed kind of distant and lately, he's been on his phone a lot more than he use to be. I know he isn't cheating, but I'm beginning to have my doubts.

I sighed and walked out the restaurant to the car Taylor and I arrived in together where we're both supposed to be leaving together as well. But nope, all by my lonesome self.

But before I could start the car, my phone started to ring its usual ringtone. Hm, Penelope's calling.

"Hey Pene," I greeted her.

"Hey girl!" She greeted back with her usual happy self.

Leaning back in the driver seat, I looked out of the driver window.

"What's up?" Penelope asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her even if she couldn't see me doing it.

"Um, aren't you calling me? I should be asking you that."

She laughed, "Geez, so mean Shai!"

I rolled my eyes at her but smiled, "What do you want Penelope?"

"Well," she began, "I need to ask you a huge favor for me!"

I sighed, "Depends what it is."

"Why do you sound so down?" She questioned suddenly, catching a different meaning to my sigh.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Nothing really. Taylor and I were eating lunch at this Italian restaurant when he went to go the restroom. But he was taking forever in there so I tried to call him. Instead, he sent a text saying he had to leave cause of his manager. Whatever though, he could have just told me face to face instead of leaving me."

"Aww," Penelope said, "I'm sure he had a reason for it."

"Whatever. I just feel like there's something he's hiding from me," I told my best friend.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

I shrugged again, "I don't know, lately Tay's been kind of distant. Like he's always on his phone texting someone but I don't want to jump to conclusions and say he's cheating but I beginning to have my doubts."

"Shai, I don't think he's cheating. I know how much he loves you. I can see the way he looks at you. It's love," Penelope assured me.

"I guess," I said after a moment of thinking what she said.

"Anyway," I remembered Penelope needed a favor from me, "what is that favor of yours?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "I was wondering if you can pick up something from our old apartment. Apparently, we forgot to pack something there that the landlord wants out of the empty apartment. I think it's just a photo frame or something. I don't know, but can you please get it? I could have gotten it, but I remembered I have training for physical therapist."

I chuckled at her, "Sure thing Pene. It's not problem and since Taylor ditched me, I'm free all day. I'll head over there right now."

"Yay," she cheered from the other line, "thanks so much! I owe you one."

"You better," I muttered.

"Oh you'll see," she giggled. She's so weird.

After we said our goodbyes, I started the car and drove out of the restaurant parking, heading over to the apartment.

* * *

"Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim," I sang to myself as I walked to the front door of my old apartment. The landlord told me that the door would be unlocked and assured me no one was living there yet, which is why he wanted that 'photo frame' out of the apartment. But I remembered packing everything. I shrugged. Must be Penelope, always forgetting stuff.

I twisted the doorknob and sure enough, it was unlocked. I stepped inside and looked around at the empty area. Great memories here, I thought.

I remember when I first moved here with Penelope. I remember going out that night to a club in LA where I was almost assaulted by this creep but that's always where I met Taylor whom saved me. I remember going here when Taylor and I did a double date with Penelope and Terrance. I remember coming back here from that weekend getaway which ended up with Taylor breaking up with me but then coming back to me realizing the truth about Cassie's intentions. I also remember losing my virginity here.

I blushed at that.

Now where is that photo frame? I scooped out each room but in the end, I came up empty.

Okay, a photo frame can't be that small.

Huffing and standing back in the living room with both hands on my hips, I decided that I should just give up here. There's obviously nothing here.

I decided to call Penelope.

It's just weird how the landlord said there's a photo frame here when there's obviously not. How blind can he be?

After waiting for her to pick up, all I got was her voicemail. I shrugged, probably still busy with her training.

Immediately, my phone began to ring but from Kellan this time.

"Kellan," I greeted him.

"Shai," he greeted back.

I laughed, this is how we usually greet each other.

"What's up?" I asked, while walking around the vacant living room in small circles with the phone pressed up against my ear.

"Just wanted to see if you were free?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I'm free and apparently all by lonesome self."

He chuckled on the other line, "Why all by your lonesome self may I ask?"

"Long story," I groaned, remembering how Taylor left me.

"Okay, then you can tell me here at Club Majestic."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Isn't the club still close though since it's only two?"

"Just come here, I know the owner of this place and I'm all myself too. Just you know, drinking alone," he dragged out the last word making him sound so innocent.

I laughed and shook my head at him. Him and his drinking, I thought. I told him I would be there in twenty minutes and he said he would be waiting.

After we hung up, I was already on my way to my car and out to meet Kellan at Club Majestic.

* * *

I shook my head at the entrance of the club. It's just too weird how Kellan wants to meet up here but whatever. Wherever the drinks are at, he'll be there. Once I was inside of the club, I was in awe.

It's not everyday you see a club that's practically empty with bartenders setting up drinks around them at the bar and DJ's testing out their music.

I smiled to myself as I remembered when I was last here. That night when I met Taylor and when Penelope was too drunk to even comprehend what was happening around here.

I then made my way to the bar and immediately searched for Kellan.

But he wasn't there.

He should be there considering that's where he said he would be at.

Confused, I called him on my phone but just like Penelope, he didn't pick up.

I groaned. Isn't that the purpose of having phones? Getting calls from other people and picking up their damn phone? Swear, you guys are useless.

And just like before, my phone began to ring. This time from Gary.

"Hey Gary."

"Hiya Shai!" Gary exclaimed through the phone, rather too loudly that I grimaced from that.

"Need anything?" I questioned.

"Why do you say that?"

I grumbled, "Because it's been a long day and people are starting to piss me off."

He laughed, "Girl, are you on your period or what?"

"No," I muttered.

"Then what? Tell Dr. Gary what's wrong!"

I smiled at him and told him how Taylor ditched me at the restaurant, how I had to look for the photo frame at the apartment to find nothing, and how Kellan told me to meet him at this club when he's not here at all. By the time I was done, I felt kind of relieved to let all that out.

"Girl," Gary began, "it's all right. Just forget about those people and come here to me!"

"Where are you?"

"Well, come to the Ice Cream Shop and I'll treat you to some ice cream alright?"

I liked that idea.

Soon, I was at the Ice Cream Shop but of course, no Gary. Where the heck did he disappear off to now?

Sighing, I made my way to an empty booth and just sat down. I guess I'll just sit here for a while.

I then smiled to myself as I remembered this is where Taylor and I did a double date with Penelope and Terrance. I remember how nervous Penelope was to meet Terrance that when they met each other, I could practically see how awe-struck Terrance was.

"Um excuse me miss?" A worker from the shop approached me, breaking my train of thought. The guy's name tag read Tom and he was holding an ice cream cone with strawberry ice cream perfectly fitted on top of the cone.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him.

"This is for you," he said with a smile.

Cautiously I looked at him then to the ice cream and the back to him. Realizing I wasn't going to take it from him, he chuckled softly.

"Oh," he chuckled again, "I'm sorry if I look like a creeper just randomly giving you this but this guy name Gary told me you would be entering here. He showed me a picture of you on his phone so that's why I recognized you. He told me to give you this for an apology because he got a call from his work he needs to attend to."

Well at least Gary left me this.

I smiled at Tom and accepted the cone from him.

"Oh thanks Tom," I smiled. He smiled back and went back to work as soon as I got the cone from him.

Great, another person who bailed on me.

I exited out of the Ice Cream Shop with my ice cream in hand and was going to make my way to my car to head home considering I have no where else to go when my phone vibrated, signaling I received a text message.

Licking some of the strawberry ice cream, I read the text.

_Hey Shai. If you can, can you meet me at the park near the ice cream shop at the swings? It's important, it has something to do with Penelope._

Immediately, I replied with an 'Okay' and quickly walked to the park. Considering that he said it has to do with Penelope, I'll be there as soon as possible. Who knows what could have happened to her.

After eating my cone and finishing it, I made my way to the swings and spotted...

No one.

I sighed and looked around the park. All I saw were some kids sitting on the swings, laughing at each other while their parents were watching them with smiles on their faces.

No sign of Terrance at all.

What is this game? The lying game or cat and mouse chase? Not fun at all.

Realizing I was alone since the kids on the swings already left, I sat down on the swing and looked around. It was quiet here, just the way I like it.

I closed my eyes as I swinged back and forth, loving the feel of the wind going through my hair. I smiled and remembered how the four of us; Taylor, me, Penelope, and Terrance walked here from the Ice Cream Shop from that double date. I remember him pushing me back and forth on the swing, how Taylor and I decided to leave the new couple by themselves and go back to my apartment to just sleep with each other in our arms.

Swinging forward, I chuckled at how high I was going and living in the moment of how fun this must be for little kids. To feel the thrill of your stomach dropping when you go to high in the sky and go back down.

My thoughts were once more interrupted when my phone began ringing. Looking at the caller ID, I pressed 'accept.'

"Hello."

"Shai!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Is that Shai?" I heard a familiar voice in the background.

Realizing it was Jackson, I asked her if it was him.

"Yeah," she laughed, "everyone is here actually!"

Scrunching my eyebrows together, "What do you mean everyone is there?"

"Like everyone. Penelope, Gary, Terrance, Taylor, Kellan, and the gang. Where the heck are you at anyway?" Ashley said.

Indeed in the background, I could hear Nikki and Rob laughing in the background.

What the heck? Why are they all there when I'm here? Is this some trick they're playing on me because if it is, it's not funny.

"I'm...I'm at this park near this Ice Cream Shop. Where are you guys?" I questioned.

Right now, I was feeling quite lonely and just plain sad.

"At this one place. You wanna go here? Everyone is asking for you anyways."

Trying to sound happy, I nodded my head.

"Um yeah, I'll be there. Where is it at?"

"I'll just text message you the address, alright?"

I told her yes and soon, I was on my way to wherever they were at. I wonder why everyone was there, like how can Taylor be there when he has a meeting with his manager? Penelope has her training, Kellan was supposed to be at the club, Gary was supposed to be at the Ice Cream Shop, and Terrance was supposed to be at the park. And now, they're all there.

I looked at my GPS again and made sure I was going the right way considering the address Ashley texted me is unfamiliar to me at all, I punched in the address to my GPS and saw it was about forty five minutes away from where I was located at.

Soon, after driving for about forty minutes, I realized I was surrounded by big tall trees and green grass on the side as I continued to drive on the road.

Where am I?

Once the GPS told me I was at my destination, I cut off the engine and immediately saw Taylor's car not too far in the distance.

Confused, I got out of my car and approached his car to see no one inside. But luckily enough, I saw a bright yellow post it posted on the windshield of his car. I plucked it off and read it.

_Hey babe, just follow the trail ahead and don't stop until you see a big tree filled with pink flowers. You won't miss it. I'll see you there and remember, I love you._

I then looked for the trail that he said on the post it and immediately spotted it between two big trees that looked like it was making a path.

Once I began walking on the trail, all I could hear was the crunch of anything I was stepping on. I think they were just branches and rocks, nothing too dangerous.

Soon enough, I stepped out of the trail and into the clearing that I gasped at the sight in front of me.

From the distance, I saw the big tree Taylor was talking about. The tree was just placed in the middle of this wide and big meadow of green grass practically everywhere. It was like the meadow was just surrounded by these other big trees and it looked like this place isn't too often visited considering you have to go through the trail first and finally to here.

Looking back at the tree, I then made my way to it.

It's weird though, I haven't seen Taylor or anyone else here yet.

As soon as I was close to the tree, I was in marvel at how big it was and how beautiful it is. I looked up and watched how the branches intertwined with each other and how the pink flowers attached to the branches were swaying softly from the wind.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A familiar voice said from behind the trunk of the big tree.

I jumped a little from his voice, not knowing at all he was behind there.

Stepping out of the trunk, he still looked handsome as ever.

How can I not fall in love with him? He's just too perfect for words to describe.

"It is beautiful," I smiled at him and looked back up at the flowers.

Now standing face to face, he placed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and softly caressed my cheek.

I looked back at him and smiled sweetly.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked.

"Penelope and Ashley found this place for us," he told me.

Suddenly remembering why I was here, I stepped back from him and glared.

"Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with your manager at a meeting? Not some meadow."

"Shai-" He began.

But I cut him off, "And where is everyone exactly? Penelope told me to pick up something from the apartment but nothing was there. Kellan told me to meet him at Club Majestic where we first met, Gary told me to meet him at the Ice Cream Shop where we did a double date with Penelope and Terrance, and then Terrance told me to meet him at the park where we went after the double date. Now, Ashley called me saying the gang was here when it's only just you. And you! You left me at the restaurant all alone. You could have at least told me face to face instead of ditching me! Why are you smiling like an idiot Taylor? It's not something to smile about! You don't know how sad and lonely I felt!"

Taylor was just smiling. Smiling after all I've just said. What the hell is wrong with him?

"You remember all those huh?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

Confused, "Huh?"

He chuckled, "All those places they told you to go, you remember the memories we've been through together. And I'm sorry. Sorry I had to leave you and our friends lied to you but it was all part of the plan."

"Yeah but no one told me to go to the restaurant you first took me to on our date or no one told me to go Malibu or to IKEA where we went shopping for your furniture for your new home. And what plan?"

Taylor quietly chuckled at my confusion and nodded his head slightly, "True but at least you remember those as well. It's just some plan...you'll see."

Raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms against my chest, "Are you okay? I don't have amnesia and you're just being weird Taylor. You've been acting weird lately and I don't get what plan!"

Sorry, I just talk too much when I want answers.

He laughed and suddenly looked nervous.

"I'm more than okay," he placed both of his hands in his jean pockets, "I'm just nervous to be honest."

I cocked my head to the side, "Why?"

"Because of this plan," he began.

I watched as he pulled out a velvet red, small box from his right jean pocket and then went to kneel down on the grass floor.

My heart stopped. Is he...is he doing what I think he's doing?

Licking his lips, he opened the box to reveal a beautiful, silver diamond ring nestled neatly in the box surrounded by a white cushion. The diamond was gleaming beautifully from the sun up above as made its way to the diamond.

I gasped and instinctively raised both hands to my mouth. Tears were brimming from my eyes as I looked down at Taylor whose hands were beginning to slightly shake. He looked so nervous, it was cute.

"Shailene," Taylor said trying to sound calm, "I love you so much and I can't imagine spending a day without hearing your voice, touching you, kissing you, and just being with you. You're the light of my life and I don't want to be with anyone else but you and only you. From the day I saved you at the club to this very moment, I already loved you and will always love you for the rest of my life. I lost you once and I realized how empty I felt and I don't want to go through that ever again. You complete me and I love you."

Tears were now silently but slowly streaming down my face. This can't be happening.

Clearing his throat, he smiled up at me and looked into my eyes, "Shailene Vain, will you marry me?"

Biting my lower lip, I looked at him and opened my mouth, "Taylor..."

* * *

**A/N: The End! Jk, but the end of the chapter! You'll just see what happens next time :) And yes, everyone was part of the plan.**

**REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE!**


	16. Chapter 16: I'm Ready

"Stop touching you face, you'll ruin the make up I worked so hard on for the pass two hours!"

I pouted and placed my hand back on my lap and folded my hands together. Gosh, so mean.

"It's not ruined though...," I trailed off and quickly shut my mouth as Penelope shot me a glare as she continued to fix my dress to make the bottom of the dress flow nicely as it reached to the floor.

"Well," she fixed my dress once more before putting on a satisfied grin on her face, "it will get ruined if you do. And there we go, your dress is perfectly flowing with beauty!"

I looked at the mirror in front of me and smiled. The dress is surely beautiful. Of course, it's the color white with a heart shaped chest that had swirling designs sewed onto the chest. The dress was just simple. Not too extravagant and not too big that I looked like Cinderella awaiting to go to the ball to meet the Prince, but it sure felt like I was but I was getting married and not just to a Prince, but to the man of the dreams.

The texture of the dress was just satin that felt so soft when you touched it. The dress wasn't too long that I would need people holding the ends of the dress while I walked. That would seem too dramatic. It just perfectly flowed to the floor.

My hair was simple as well. Soft curled waves that my hair reached just below the waist and my make up was just a touch of lipstick along with a hint of black and white eye shadow.

As my maid of honor, Penelope helped me planned the wedding for the last seven months. Yeah, it's been that long since Taylor proposed to me at the meadow. We didn't want to get married right away because we wanted to take our time to plan everything out. He wanted me to have the wedding of my dream.

And I was getting it. But I was nervous as hell.

"Aw, you look so beautiful Shai!" Ashley gushed as soon as she, Makena, Nikki, and Kristen stepped into the room.

My bridesmaids, they were all dressed up in the same exact light green dress that was satin cloth and reached just above their knees. Their hair was all curled and put into a bun. After they stepped in and gushed more about how I looked, my mom stepped into the room and tears immediately sprang to her eyes.

"Oh honey," she tried to blink away the tears, "you look so beautiful. A perfect bride on a perfect day."

I smiled at her and I couldn't help but let my eyes water, "Thanks Mom."

"Be careful with the make up!" Penelope warned before handing each of the bridesmaids a small bouquet of flowers that they would be holding while walking down the aisle.

We laughed at her, while I tried to blink away the tears.

"I'm so happy for you Shai. You're going to make a great wife," Mom said as my bridesmaids were chatting with each other, leaving the two of us to have a few minutes with each other before the big moment that would be happening in a couple of minutes.

"Well what can I say? You taught me well."

As soon as I said that, she smiled brightly and hugged me, saying 'Yes I did' in my ear before letting me go.

"Okay," Penelope clapped her hands together to get our attention, "Shai, your dad is almost on his way to get you. Mrs. Vain along with the rest of the bridesmaids, we need to get into places and meet up with the groomsmen. They should be here in about five minutes."

We all nodded as she rambled on about the preparation of the wedding. She's been working so hard for my wedding, that I can't wait for her wedding with Terrance. But as for that, she isn't engaged yet.

"It's almost time!" Nikki exclaimed while Ashley and Kristen both squealed.

"Oh gosh, I'm nervous," I muttered to myself as I looked down at my dress to make sure it was fixed.

"Don't be nervous," Penelope approached me, "it'll be a great wedding."

I laughed nervously, "It's hard not to be nervous."

She nodded, "True but it's your day. Taylor loves you and you're going to have a great day."

I smiled at her and grabbed her into a hug.

"Ah, the dress! The dress!" Penelope exclaimed.

I laughed and still held her into a hug, "I don't care. Just hug me back."

Giving in, she hugged me back tight not even caring about the dress anymore. Yeah, that's a lie.

"Thank you so much Penelope. For always being there and for planning my wedding. I love you girl," I murmured into her ear.

We pulled away from each other with bright smiles on our faces, "I love you too Shai."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Immediately, the girls squealed once more and opened the door to the groomsmen along with my Dad who were ready to get us for the wedding.

I gave out a big sigh and grabbed my red bouquet of flowers with both of my hands.

I'm ready.

* * *

_**While the girls were getting ****ready...**_

Pacing back and forth in the room, I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed nervously.

"Dude! You look nervous as hell," Kellan exclaimed from where he sat from across the room.

Every of my groomsmen were here. Terrance, Kellan, Gary, Jackson, and Rob. They were all just sitting around, laughing at anything Gary and Kellan would bicker about. While I on the other hand was just pacing back and forth but they didn't seem to mind until now.

"Uh duh!" Gary exclaimed, "Of course he'll be nervous! He's getting married!"

Kellan rolled his eyes and walked up to me. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he smiled.

"You got this dude," was all he said before going back to his seat with the guys.

Next was Terrance, who had his hands in his pockets and smiled at me.

He slapped me on the back and laughed, "Ready for this bro?"

I chuckled and nodded, "Hopefully I am. I'm just freaking nervous like what if she changes her mind? What if she doesn't want to marry me anymore? But then, I'll understand if she doesn't want to marry me. I mean, she said yes to my proposal so I don't think she'll change her mind."

Terrance laughed, "Damn. Just stop talking."

I gave him a look.

He laughed again, "Don't be so nervous. You got this and Shai won't change her mind. She loves you so you better be ready to get married because by the end of the day, you'll be calling her Mrs. Lautner."

At that, I smiled at the thought and slapped him on the back.

"Thanks Terrance. I can count on you to calm me down especially on my wedding day. You ready for later by the way?"

He smirked, "Yeah. I'm ready to do it."

"Think she'll say yes?"

"Hopefully."

I chuckled and patted him on the back, "She will and you know it."

He thought about it for a moment, smirked then nodded, "Yeah. She will."

We laughed and then I felt a different hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at who it was and saw that it was my Dad. Seeing that it was Terrance's cue to leave the both of us alone, he told us he'll get the guys ready since it was almost time for the ceremony to commence.

"Hey Dad."

Smiling, he said, "Hey son. Are you ready to do this?"

I nodded, "Been ready since I asked Shailene to marry me."

"You picked a great wife Taylor. I'm glad you found the woman you're going to spend the rest of your life with," Dad said as we stood face to face with each other.

"Thanks Dad, I'm just nervous," I chuckled and continued, "I don't even know why."

He laughed and patted my shoulder, "It's just the wedding nerves son but that's normal. It's good to know you're nervous actually."

I gave him a weird look, "Uh why?"

"Because it shows you won't back out from this and it shows just how much you love Shailene. To be honest, I was like that when I was getting married to your Mother and look where we are right now, almost thirty years of marriage!" He chuckled and then suddenly checked his watch on his wrist.

"Oh well look at the time, we've got to get you to the alter," Dad said as he looked back at me.

I didn't say anything. I was too nervous to anyway.

I just nodded and soon, Terrance was ushering all the guys to where the ladies were getting ready to get them while my Dad walked me to the alter where I already saw the priest preparing the ceremony along with guests already sitting down at their chairs from the audience. On my way to the end of the alter, I gave out a big sigh.

This was it. A new chapter in my life where I'll have Shai by my side every single day.

Hearing my Dad tell me about how he felt getting married to my Mom, I couldn't help my smile at that. And to think, they're almost married for thirty years already.

Time sure does fly by and it makes you think, you have to take each moment of your life and cherish them. I can't wait until Shai and I are going to be married for thirty years and even better, fifty years.

But as for now, as I stood at the alter next to the priest, I'll take this wedding day and cherish it because I'm going to start a new chapter of my life with the woman I love.

I'm ready.

* * *

The traditional wedding song was playing on, the ring bearer and flower girl already walked down the aisle. Every of my bridesmaids and groomsmen partnered up with each other and they were still walking down the aisle. I was now just waiting for my turn to walk down with my Dad by my side.

"Are you ready?"

Gulping and looking at him, I already saw tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, "I'm ready Dad."

"My little girl already growing up," he murmured as he cleared his throat and smiled at me.

I let out a laugh and hooked my arm through his arm, "Dad, I've been growing up. I'm already twenty three years old."

"I know. It's just...time flies by so fast. I still remember your first baby steps and now you're getting married."

I looked up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek, "But I'll always be your little girl."

Letting one tear slip down his face and smiled, "I'm glad and I know Taylor will take good care of you. He's a good guy."

I nodded, "He is."

"Well," Dad began, "it's time."

And he was right. It was time to take those final steps of being a Ms. Vain and taking those final steps to being Mrs. Lautner.

As soon as my Dad and I appeared in front of the guests, they all rose from their seats and I could tell by their faces they were delighted to see the bride. Walking on the white carpet of the aisle along with flower petals scattered on it from the flower girl, I grasped my bouquet in my right hand and I could feel a big smile on my face that I couldn't wipe off. I didn't want to anyway.

Looking straight ahead, I maintained eye contact with the man at the end of the alter. Dressed in his black tux, I saw him smiling widely at me and his eyes were watering. He's crying!

God, I love him so much.

Before I knew it, Taylor and I were standing face to face with my Dad already giving me away to him. They hugged and then my Dad placed a kiss on my cheek before standing beside my Mother who was already shedding tears down her cheeks.

As we stood with each other, looking at each other, we couldn't help but mouth 'I love you' to each other before facing the priest who would wed us together in front of the two hundred guest here.

* * *

"...and then I remember when Taylor would always whine about how he couldn't catch a girl!" Kellan said as he stood in front of the guests who were laughing at what he said.

The wedding ceremony was a bliss and to be honest, I did cry during the ceremony which thankfully Penelope didn't scold me for considering she worked so hard on my makeup. But I think I caught her crying as well so we're even.

Once the priest announced Taylor and I were married and for the groom to kiss the bride, he didn't hesitate to scoop me up in his arms and kiss me endlessly at the alter. Of course being guys, they began to whistle and holler at us while the girls clapped and squealed.

Now we're at our reception at Taylor's parents backyard, which is too big for words to describe that it doesn't look like a backyard but we'll take it. All over, the grass is a beautiful green along with a big tent covering the entire reception. Inside the tent is the tables covered a white cloth and over the cloth is a light green cloth to make the colors blend. There are wooden chairs with green cushions for the guest to get comfortable in. Hanging from the tent ceiling are yellow, pink, and red lanterns hanging for later on tonight. And at the middle end of the tent is where Taylor and I will be sitting at with our own table to have a great view of all the guests with the bridesmaids and groomsmen having their own table close to us.

Thankfully, the paparazzi hasn't bothered us but that's probably because we have security guards guarding the area for the rest of the day.

"But then," Kellan continued on with his hilarious speech toast, "he met Shailene and that's where he stopped whining."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm glad he met Shai. She made him happy and I can't say how much he couldn't stop talking about her nonstop. I'm also glad he met her because she's like a little sister to me. I'll always be there for her and know that she'll be there for me. So you're a lucky guy Taylor!"

Taylor laughed next to me and shook his head at Kellan.

Kellan raised up his glass in the air, "To Mr. and Mrs. Lautner, congratulations! Oh I don't think you'll need the condom this time Taylor at your honeymoon!"

Gary rolled his eyes him but laughed anyway along with everyone else, while Taylor blushed.

We raised up our glasses and said 'cheers' before taking a small sip of the wine in our wine glasses. Of course the kids had juice or milk in their wine glasses.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek, "Oh Kellan..."

Taylor shook his head, "One day he'll get married and see how I feel."

I nodded my head and laughed, "Sure will."

Next was Penelope to talk for her speech toast.

Standing up, she held a wine glass and cleared her throat before talking, "First I would like to say congrats Shailene and Taylor! I can't be more than happy for the both of you and I'm so glad to be a part of this wedding as the maid of honor of my best friend. Shai, I'm so happy for you! I still remember when we were both sixteen and we both would gush about how our weddings would be like and how our future would be like together. We've been through so much together and now you at you, already married to the man of your dreams and you look so beautiful as a bride. I love you Shai and know I'll be there when you're giving birth in the next ten months."

We all laughed, while I glared at her.

"What?" She questioned, "You know you and Taylor will be all over each other once the both of you get to your honeymoon."

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her while Taylor wrapped his arm around me and chuckled.

"Anyway," Penelope continued, "I also want to say thank you Taylor because you've made Shailene so happy than I've ever seen her before. I also want to thank you because without you, I wouldn't have met the man of my dreams Terrance. You're like an older brother to me and just know that I'll be there to kick your butt if you ever hurt Shai. But anyway, congrats again to the bride and groom! Cheers!"

While everyone cheered and drank from their glass, Taylor whispered into my ear, "Okay. I'm a bit scared of her now."

I laughed and placed a kiss on his lips, "You should be so you better not hurt me."

He chuckled and kissed me, "Wouldn't dream of it babe."

From the background, I could hear everyone cheering at us.

"Woo!"

"Get it on!"

"Shut up Kellan! There's kids here!"

"So mean..."

Breaking apart, Taylor and I laughed and looked at everyone who had bright smiles on their faces.

"Okay okay," Taylor said, "it's Terrance's turn. Go dude!"

Laughing, Terrance got up from his seat beside Penelope who was already seated but looked confused. Even I was confused because Terrance already did he toast before Kellan did.

Looking around, everyone else looked confused as well except for Taylor who had a smirk on his face.

Seeing my confused expression, he quickly whispered into my ear, "Just wait and see."

Just going with it, I nodded and turned back to Terrance who ran a hand through his hair and he looked nervous.

Clapping his hands together once, he turned towards Penelope and suddenly kneeled down on the floor.

Oh my gosh!

Penelope gasped and smiled.

"Penelope babe," Terrance fished a diamond ring in his hand from his pocket and held Penelope's right hand in his, "I've thought about this for some time and I've come to a conclusion that I love you so much. I don't see myself with anyone else and I just want you and everyone else in this room to know that I want you to be the mother of my children and I want you to be my wife so Penelope, will you marry me?"

Without a pause, Penelope screamed a big yes.

Everyone began to clap and I couldn't help but feel tears in my eyes. I'm so happy for her!

Once Terrance slid the ring into her finger, she leaped into his arms as they fell down onto the grass where she placed a kiss on his lips. We laughed and shouted a big congrats together.

Getting up from our seat, Taylor and I approached the newly engaged couple.

"Congrats!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around Penelope.

She laughed, "Thanks girl!"

Pulling away from her, I grinned, "How does it feel to be engaged?"

Grinning so big, "It's so amazing! I really didn't expect this at all. I'm just so happy!"

I laughed, "Well time for me to plan your wedding!"

Clapping her hands together, she jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait! I already know the color theme, where the wedding is at, and-"

"Whoa girl," I said, "let's wait until after my wedding."

She faked a pout and laughed, "Fine."

I laughed and pulled her in for another hug.

* * *

"Now it is time for the bride and groom to dance their first dance together as Mr. and Mrs. Lautner!"

Everyone cheered and clap as Taylor and I made our way to the center of the dance floor.

Immediately, our song I'll Be by Edwin McCain came on.

"So Mrs. Lautner," Taylor murmured into my ear as he pulled me close to him that my hands were wrapped around his neck while he arms were wrapped around my waist, "how did you like the wedding?"

"Hm," I looked into his hazel colored eyes, "I like the sound of that. Mrs. Lautner...and the wedding is just a dream come true with my husband."

He chuckled and gently squeezed my waist, "I like the sound of that as well."

Smiling, "I can't wait until our honeymoon."

Raising an eyebrow, he smirked and said, "Oh really? And why is that?"

I pretended to look like I was thinking, "Oh I don't know. Maybe because I have a surprise for you."

Inching his face closer towards me, he whispered huskily, "Can't wait."

As soon as he said that, he gently touched his lips towards mine. As always when him and I kissed, it was filled with so much passion that it had butterflies fluttering in my stomach along with a tingling feeling on my lips. I don't think that feeling will ever go away and I don't want it to.

Deepening the kiss, I pulled his head towards mine more. I felt his hands pull me closer to him like I wasn't any closer to him. We were practically chest to chest and hip to hip. And we honestly didn't care that we were practically making out in front of all of our guests.

"Get a room!" Kellan exclaimed, while the guest laughed.

"Go Taylor! Go Shai!" Gary squealed from his seat beside Kellan.

I don't even know why they're sitting next to each other.

Unfortunately, Taylor and I pulled away from each other with grins on our faces but from Taylor's eyes and something down there that I felt poking me, I blushed furiously and looked at everyone who was watching us.

Yeah, Taylor and I need to get to the honeymoon soon.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't really feeling this chapter but here you guys go! Next chapter won't be the honeymoon but a different surprise. You'll see :) Didn't proof read by the way so sorry for the mistakes.**

**REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE!**

**Much love xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17: Slices of Apples

Scrunching up my nose, I breathed in and held my breath not wanting to take in that smelly air hovering around me. What the hell is that smell anyway? I looked over at my husband who was tying his shoes next to me on our living room couch.

Taylor was going out with the guys going to play basketball at Kellan's place while I didn't feel like doing anything at all so I called Penelope over to hang with me. We're probably going to plan more stuff for her wedding, so that'll keep me busy.

About two months has passed since the wedding and Taylor and I went on to our honeymoon to London where we stayed for about three weeks. London was absolutely beautiful with great food, friendly people, and breath-taking sights to see. But the only time we got to explore the area, it would be in the afternoon until 4 P.M. then Taylor and I would hide in our hotel room doing who knows what for the rest of the night.

Indeed, the honeymoon was romantic and beautiful that sadly we had to leave and go back home. And lately, I've been feeling so down in the dumps for no reason at all. I'm probably just going to get my monthly visits soon.

The TV was on playing some random show that I lazily changed to and didn't bother to read what the info of the show was about so I just watched as Taylor finished tying his shoes.

Looking back up at me, he smiled and began to lean towards me for a kiss.

As soon as he was about two inches from me, I immediately backed away from him and got up from the couch.

"Oh god, you smell!" I exclaimed, stepping back further more as Taylor got up from the couch as well. He looked so confuse and trust me, I was too. He usually smells deliciously good but now he just stinks.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he crossed his arms and said, "What do you mean I smell? I smell like I always do."

To prove his point, he even sniffed his armpits. I scrunched up my nose at that.

I shrugged and placed a hand on my hip, "I don't know but you smell."

He frowned, "You're mean to your husband."

I giggled and forced myself to take a step toward him, "S-sorry. But you really do smell and I don't know why. You sure you can't smell that awful smell on you at all?"

He gave me a look, "No. I'm sure I smell the same. Have been for the pass years."

He knew I didn't believe him so he let it go and sighed, "Now come here and give me a kiss. I need to go soon."

Immediately, I shook my head.

"No way," I held up a hand to stop him from coming any closer, "I might puke if I give you one."

Taylor frowned, "Fine. I'll give you a kiss then."

Quickly, he took a step toward me and hugged me to his chest. As soon as he did that, I held my breath in and waited for him to kiss me on the lips. Yeah, I'm being bitchy right now and I don't even know why.

"Maybe you're getting sick," he murmured as he pulled away from me. Maybe I am, that could explain why he smells bad to me. Could be that my nasal is acting up weirdly.

Nodding, "Probably. But hopefully not."

"Alright, well just call me if you need anything and if you might feel like you're getting a fever or something alright?"

I nodded.

He smiled at me, "I love you Shai."

"I love you too Tay and I'm sorry for being a bitch right now," I said as he went to grab his backpack and towel to bring with him for later when he's finish playing with the guys.

He chuckled and shook his head, "It's fine. I know girls can get all hormonal and stuff."

"Right."

"Okay, I'll see you later babe."

I told him I'll see him later as I watched him walk out of our house. Soon, I heard the distant engine of his car backing out of our driveway and then I was left with silence expect for the TV still playing on. I grabbed the remote on the couch and pressed the off button.

Now it's quiet.

But that's going to change now because Penelope's here.

Ringing the doorbell, I walked to the front door and opened it to reveal and smiling Penelope with a bunch of her wedding folders in her hand.

"Hey Penelope!" I said, greeting her.

Weirdly enough, she didn't smell bad. She smelled like her usual self of vanilla and lavender.

Walking inside, she greeted me back, "Hey Shai, how's it going?"

I closed the door and followed her inside to the living room where she made herself comfortable on the couch already. I was about to sit down next to her and answer her question when I suddenly felt nauseous in the back of my throat. Feeling it rise up, I quickly raced to the kitchen sink and threw up the remaining contents of my shrimp tempura lunch Taylor brought for me earlier.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I heard Penelope say behind me as I washed away the throw up in the sink with the sink water and rinsed out my mouth.

Making sure my mouth was decently clean, I turned back to Penelope who was watching me with worry in her eyes as she handed me a cup of water she got while I rinsed my mouth.

Taking it from her, I took a sip of it and answered her.

"I guess I'm okay," I said and shrugged, "I don't know. I've been feeling pretty weird lately."

Curious, she asked me, "What do you mean weird?"

"Um well...I've been feeling so down and not wanting to do anything when I usually do feel like doing stuff. Like I've just been sitting on the couch most of the days acting like some lazy couch potato and oh yeah, Taylor smells freaking bad that I can't explain the smell. But then he said he still smells the same so I don't know. Oh and how can I forget, I just threw up...why are you looking at me like that?"

Grinning widely in front of me, Penelope immediately grabbed me into a hug and squealed.

Arms still by my side, I asked her, "Are you okay?"

Standing back from me, she smiled and shouted excitedly, "You're pregnant!"

I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant. I can't be but I can possibly can. How is that possible? Yeah, I know when a woman and man do that but oh yeah, Taylor and I haven't been using protection recently. Thinking back, the last time we used protection was our first two nights in London but then we ran out so we just didn't use anything.

And I haven't had my period yet. I thought I was acting this way because I was about to get my period but now it seems that all signs point to being pregnant.

Shakily, I gave out a big sigh and slowly but surely, a big smile spreaded across my face.

"I'm pregnant!"

"You're pregnant!"

We through our arms around each other and jumped up and down, screaming the words 'pregnant' and 'oh my gosh!' to each other.

Yeah, that's a sight to see.

But then a thought came to my mind, what if I'm not actually pregnant...

"Wait," I said as I pulled away from our celebrating hug, "what if I'm not really pregnant? What if it's just a false alarm?"

"Oh yeah huh?" Penelope tilted her head to the side, "Do you wanna try a pregnancy test? Like about five just to be sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah that's a good idea but I honestly don't feel like going out right now."

What? I'm tired and I feel so damn lazy.

"That's fine but I don't want to leave you alone here...," she trailed off in thought.

Then an idea popped into my head, "Can you ask Terrance to buy them then? I could ask Gary but he's at work and his boss is pretty strict on him right now since they have this upcoming project they have to do."

"You sure?" She asked, "Because what if Terrance tells Taylor he brought you pregnancy tests since they're at Kellan's house right now playing basketball?"

I smiled, "Well just tell Terrance to maybe lie for now? I would call Taylor right now but I want to make sure I'm pregnant so that he doesn't have high hopes when I'm actually not."

Slowly, she grinned, "Alright. I can tell him to lie and I can possibly force him to. Just give me a sec, I'll call Terrance right now."

* * *

"Thanks baby. Shai and I really appreciate you doing this for us," Penelope cooed at she and Terrance pulled away from each other at the front door. Seeing that I was just a few steps away from them, Terrance noticed my presence and smiled at me.

"Hey Shai, so you're pregnant?" He said as he handed me the plastic bag of the tests.

Smiling, I shrugged and answered him, "Hopefully but we'll have to see."

"It'll be great news to hear that you're pregnant. Bet Taylor's going to be so proud."

Laughing, I nodded, "Yeah he's going to be a great dad too."

"Oh yeah," Penelope piped up, "can you please not tell Tay about this babe?"

Terrance nodded, "I know I know. I won't but I better get going seeing that I'm already late. The guys might be looking for me so I'll catch you ladies later?"

We both nodded.

After the engaged couple exchanged more kisses and a good luck from Terrance, Penelope and I walked up the stairs to the bathroom and spilled out the contents of the tests on the counter.

Reading the simple directions, I nodded to myself and looked at my best friend.

"Alright, I can do this."

Smiling and pulling me in for a hug, she said, "You sure can. You got this Shai and don't worry if it's a negative. There's always a next time and know that I'm here to support you all the way."

* * *

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

All five positive and I can't explain how I feel right now. Breathlessly, Penelope and I just stood in the bathroom, staring at the five tests laid out next to each other with the red plus marked right before our eyes.

I'm pregnant and with Taylor's baby. I can just imagining the reaction to his face when I tell him the good news. I know he'll be a great father and I know he's been itching for me to get pregnant considering that I've seen him secretly searching up baby stuff on the internet already and the fact that we've made love more than usual every night and even in the dawn of the morning.

Turning towards Penelope, I squealed and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm freaking pregnant! Oh my gosh!" Tears immediately sprang to my eyes and I didn't care that they began to fall carelessly down my face. I was just too happy to care about anything else.

"Yes you are! I'm so happy for you!" Penelope said as she wrapped her arms around me.

Pulling away from each other, I laughed at myself and wiped away the tears. I saw Penelope wipe away her own tears.

"I can't wait until you get pregnant Penelope," I smiled at her. It'll be really nice to see both of our kids playing with each other and growing up together just like her and I did when we were little kids way back.

She smirked, "Don't worry. I know for sure I'll get pregnant soon with this kind of body and Terrance's hot body."

I playfully slapped her arm and we laughed.

"Let's call Gary and tell him the good news!"

"Why not Taylor?"

"I want to tell Taylor face to face and we can do that by visiting the guys at Kellan's house. Let me just call Gary, tell him the news, and meet up with him at Kellan's so we can all celebrate!"

Nodding her head excitedly, she giggled, "Great idea!"

* * *

**CASSIE'S POV (she's_ baaack!_):**

"...I am so happy for you Shai! Taylor's going to be hella crying when you tell him you're pregnant! Alright, well I'll see you sexy ladies at Kellan's house in an hour and I have to be there when you tell him the news. Okay girl, bye!"

I watched as Gary slipped his cell phone back into his tight jean pocket and grabbed his ice coffee drink off the counter top where the Starbucks worker placed his drink on.

Making sure I was hidden from his view, I hid behind a tall, rather handsome guy but made sure to not make any contact with him knowing full well if I accidentally touched him, he'd turn around and hit on me. Sure, I would love that but I can't have Gary finding me here. Plus, I still want Taylor.

I watched as Gary walked out of Starbucks with big smile on his face. Stupid smile.

Shailene's pregnant huh? And with Taylor's baby? That can't be happening, no way in hell.

I have to put a stop to this.

Quickly walking out of Starbucks without even getting my order not that it mattered any longer, this is a matter I have to get done immediately. I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed the familiar number I've grown to remember.

Putting it to my ear, I walked to my car and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" A groggy voice said from the other line.

"We have a problem," I said.

* * *

"First they get married without even thinking to invite me! I mean, I have been a part of Taylor's life at some point and now he's married to that fucking slut who everyone thinks is the one for him. Excuse me! I'm the one for him and he made a stupid mistake marrying her! And to top it off, I find out that she's pregnant with his baby! Pregnant! Can you believe that? Taylor and I should have gotten married! I would have been pregnant by now as well!"

Once I was done with my ranting, I took a big breath out and slammed both of my hands on the kitchen table.

Crossed arms, Austin looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, "You done now?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes."

Sighing, he uncrossed his arms and placed both of his shoulders on the table. Looking at his attire, he wore a plain white shirt and just some blue boxers. Apparently, I have woken him up and that I rudely woke him up but this is so damn important than his nap time. Looking at his face, he still looked the same. Shaved and well cleaned.

I would have dated Austin instead of wanting to be with Taylor but no one can compare to Taylor at all.

Looking up at me he said, "You have to stop this Cassie."

"No shit! That's why I'm here Austin! You and I have to get to Kellan's place and stop Shai from telling Taylor she's pregnant!"

"I didn't mean stopping Shai from telling Taylor she's pregnant Cass," Austin sighed, "I meant you have to leave them alone."

I gasped loudly, "What the hell do you mean leave them alone? Can't you see that I need to be with Taylor?"

Rubbing his temple, he looked at me again, "Cassie, they're both happy with each other. Why ruin their lives especially with Shai being pregnant?"

"Because!" I shouted, "They don't belong to each other! Why are you being this way? I thought you wanted Shai for yourself? What happened to that Austin huh?"

Nodding his head, he leaned back in his seat and sighed, "I do want her Cassie but-"

"But what?" I don't get what goes on his head of his. Can't he see that he can have Shai while I can have Taylor.

"But I want her to be happy," he answered me.

I glared at him as I leaned back on his kitchen counter top. Being fully aware of the knife that was placed on it, I slyly and slowly slid the knife in the back of my jean pocket. Beside where the knife was, there was freshly cut apples that Austin sliced up before I came here. I noticed the knife as soon as I walked in the kitchen, having a feeling I would need it.

I knew Austin wouldn't want to help me.

I grabbed a slice apple and placed it in my mouth, making sure I wasn't obvious.

"You love her don't you?" I asked, already knowing what his answer would be.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he nodded.

I knew it from the beginning.

"I knew it," I voiced out making his eyes snap open at me.

"How?"

I shrugged and grabbed another apple slice, "It was obvious Austin. The way you looked at her, the way you would talk about her, and the way you kissed her at the beach. I know how it feels to watch the person you love, love someone else and it's not you. I know you're hurting Austin and I know you want Shailene at to yourself."

Glaring at me with hurt in his eyes, "Just shut up Cassie and leave me alone. I'm done with this."

Slamming my hands back on the, I leaned toward him.

"Then fucking help me Austin!"

Gritting his teeth together, he shook his head.

"No. I told you I'm done so leave me alone. I really do want Shai to be happy."

I let out a laugh and leaned back, "You're so useless but whatever. Looks like I don't need you anymore, thanks anyway Austin. I'll just do it on my own then."

Immediately, he looked worried. Standing up from his chair, he looked around the kitchen area and him knowing me so well knew I've already done something he wouldn't like.

Quickly, his searching eyes landed on the slices of apples on the counter top. But that was just it, no slices of apple.

"Cassie," he said, "give me the damn knife."

Smirking, I shook my head, "No way."

"Cassie!" He shouted making me slightly jumped.

"No!"

"Cassie! Don't do this!"

Again, I shook my head. Seeing that I wouldn't give him the knife back, like hell I would. I saw he was about to lunge toward me, so I quickly moved out his way making him crash into the counter top. I took that as an opportunity to get out of there fast.

Quickly, I ran out of the kitchen and out of his house.

I sped to my car, threw the knife in the car, got in, started the engine and drove away.

Looking up at the rear view mirror, I spotted Austin in the distance trying to run after me.

I pressed on the gas more to speed up. Seeing him stop running, he ran his fingers through his hair from frustration and began to run back towards the house knowing he's going to try to stop me. Looks like I need to get there before he does.

I frowned and shook my head.

I'm sorry Austin, but I have to do this. This is going to be for your own good.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! Cassie and Austin are back! Thought they disappeared huh? Nope, they were just waiting to strike. Well Cassie was, but yeah there's something wrong with her in the head.**

**Anyone want to guess what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE!**

**Much love xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18: Positions

I watched from the distance as the guys were all laughing around, shooting hoops in front of Kellan's garage with the basketball hoop attached above it. I could see Taylor, Terrance, and Kellan all on one team while Jackson, Rob, and Paul were on the other team playing against each other. Each and every one of them had determined, concentrated looks on their faces. They were so concentrated they didn't even notice my car drive by them, but whatever. Guys will be guys.

"I'm so excited!" Penelope sang next to me in my car as I turned the engine off of the car. We were parked a couple houses down from where Kellan's house was but there wasn't any parking on the street and since the guys were occupying the driveway, it would be a stupid idea to park there. So instead, we luckily found a free parking in front of this other house on the same street of where Kellan lives.

I laughed and looked over at her, "You sound more excited than me, almost like you're pregnant instead of me."

She shrugged and laughed, "Hey, I'll be more excited than this when I'm pregnant next time."

I raised an eyebrow at her as I stepped out of the car, "Oh so you're so sure you're going to get pregnant next time huh?"

I locked the car as soon as Penelope and I got out of our car and closed the doors. Meeting me on the sidewalk, we began to walk towards Kellan's house which wasn't far but we still had to walk a distance.

Penelope bumped her shoulder with me and said, "Uh hell yes I am and for the record, Terrance and I have been trying for the pass two weeks especially with this new position that we-"

"Ew, you don't need to tell me that! Don't tell me!" I squealed as the information sunk into my head and didn't let her continue her sentence.

She playfully glared at me, "Excuse me, you're pregnant already and have had sex so shut it sister. And don't tell me you and Taylor haven't tried different positions yet."

I widen my eyes for a second but quickly replaced it with a disgusted face. Sorry, it's just too weird to talk about my sex life openly even if it is with my best friend. I'm not very open with things like that.

But unfortunately, she caught my face and a grin immediately lit up on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, "You so did do positions!"

"Psh," I said, "no I didn't."

"Don't lie to me! I saw your face. Oh my gosh, little miss Shailene ain't so innocent!"

I laughed and pushed her to the side, which made her stumble a bit in her steps but she didn't fall. It gave me an advantage to walk a few steps ahead of her but she was walking fast to catch up with me.

"So tell me Shai," Penelope giggled as she walked behind me, "did you try the position where-"

I quickly covered both of my ears and sang out, "La la la la. I can't hear you! Shut up, shut up!"

Penelope pulled both of my hands from my ears and held onto them as she sang out, "Like a virgin! Touched for the very first time!"

I glared at her but failed to and smiled at her instead, "That doesn't even make sense. I'm not a virgin anymore."

She poked her tongue at me and shrugged, "It makes sense in my head though."

"You're so weird," I laughed at her.

"But you love me!"

"And that I do. Now come on, I'm excited to see Taylor's reaction!"

But just as soon as we were in front of Kellan's driveway, Penelope and I immediately spotted a familiar face walking towards at us from the opposite direction where we came from with a crazed look on her face. However, what made my heart stop was what she was holding in her right hand.

A knife.

"What the fuck?" Penelope muttered out as we both stopped in our tracks.

"Shailene!" Cassie screamed out as she was quickly walking towards us.

You would think she would be excited to see me, but nope. Looks like she wants to kill me.

Immediately, from Cassie's scream the guys stopped playing their game and turned towards the voice of the crazed woman. I could tell by their faces they were shock and confuse as to what was happening right before their eyes. They spotted the knife and I thought I heard Taylor say 'shit' but I wasn't too sure because the beating of my heart was thumping too loud in my ears.

Taylor and the rest of the guys spotted Penelope and me standing stock still on the sidewalk and looked back at Cassie who was now on the opposite of us on the sidewalk. Instinctively, the guys dropped the basketball onto the floor and began to slowly walk towards us.

Cassie saw their movements and whipped her head at them, "Don't you dare move! Don't any of you move at all!"

They froze.

"Cassie," Taylor whispered, "what the hell are you doing?"

Quickly spotting Taylor from the guys, Cassie's eyes immediately softened and a soft smile was placed on her face.

"Taylor," she breathed out, "you're here."

"Cassie, put down the knife."

But too soon was the scary looking Cassie as her eyes widen dangerously and she gripped the knife tighter in her hand.

"No!" She stomped, "Don't tell me what to do! I'm doing this for us Taylor!"

"Dude, be careful," Kellan muttered to Taylor was about to move towards Cassie.

"I know."

Taylor stepped out from the guys and looked at me for a second before looking back at Cassie, "Doing what Cass?"

Tears were now forming in her eyes as Taylor slowly took a step toward her.

"You still call me Cass..."

He tried to smile gently at her, "Yeah I do. Now tell me why you're doing this. I don't want you to hurt anyone."

Cassie whipped her head from him to me and raised the knife, pointing it at my direction. Penelope gripped onto my arm as we both took a step back. She was scaring the hell out of both of us. I was scared that she might actually stab someone. All these people here I love and I don't want to lose any one of them especially Taylor and my baby.

"I doing this because of that bitch! I want her to die because she doesn't deserve you Taylor! I told you I deserve you and I love you! I'm not hurting anyone because you and that slut of yours is hurting me! Me, Taylor! Me! Can't you see that I need you and I know deep down inside you need me too. You just need to open up your heart to me," Cassie ranted on as she answered Taylor's question.

Gulping, Taylor said, "Cass...you're my friend. My childhood friend and you mean a lot to be but I'm with Shai. She's my wife and I love her. I'm so sorry if I hurt but I assure you that I didn't mean to. I just want what's best for you so please put the knife down."

Shaking her head back and forth, she continuously kept repeating 'no' with tears streaming down her face.

While she was talking nonsense, Penelope gasped and whispered into my ear, "Look at the street just a little bit behind Cassie."

Listening to her, I quickly looked at the street and was surprised to see Austin standing there looking out of breath but was trying to stay quiet. As soon as he saw me looking at him, he placed a finger to his lips and slowly took a step towards Cassie who was oblivious to who was behind her. He made the same gesture to the other guys who saw him and they all slightly nodded getting the message they wouldn't say anything.

"I called the cops," Austin mouthed as well to each of us.

But all too soon, Cassie caught on to what was happening because Taylor had averted his eyes behind her since her eyes were only trained on him the whole time. She whipped around her head but still pointed the knife in the air towards me and whoever was in her way.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She shouted instantly at Austin who held up his hands in front of him.

"Cassie," he sounded out of breath, "don't do this. You have to stop."

She fiercely shook her head back and forth, "No! Don't tell me what to do! I thought you were going to be by my side but no, you betrayed me so leave me alone. I know what I'm doing and I will never stop this! I came here for one thing and I'm going to get it now."

It all happened too fast.

"Cassie! No!" Austin shouted.

As soon as she said those words, she pushed passed Taylor who was taken by surprised of her actions and quickly gripped my arm, pulling me towards her onto the street where she distanced herself from my friends and Austin.

Penelope tried to reach out for me but Cassie threatened her with a knife that she had to back off. Terrance ran to her side and pulled her with the rest of the guys while Taylor tried to take a step towards me.

"Don't fucking move! How many times am I going to say that?!"

She pointed the knife at Taylor as she wrapped her arm around my neck and placed me in front of her as she used the other hand with the knife to point it towards my neck.

"Don't move," she repeated, "or else she'll get slit in the neck. You don't want that now Taylor huh?"

Wide eyes, Taylor looked really frightened, "Cassie please..."

"No! I'm done with this bitch and I'm tired of her!"

She placed the tip of the knife on my neck and I winced as I felt it pierce my skin, stinging with pain.

"Cassie! Don't hurt her! Please...," Taylor shouted as soon as he saw the pain in my face. Everyone else looked scared too that I saw Penelope wrapped in Terrance's arms, shaking with fear.

Oh how I wish to be in Taylor's arms instead of this crazed bitch.

"Cassie, this isn't the way...," Austin said as he and Taylor now stood next to each other on the street.

She darkly laughed, "You're right Austin. This isn't the way because this is!"

She then pushed me out of her arm and pushed me down onto the concrete floor making me hit my back with hard impact. I gasped in pain as I also felt pain at the back of my head. Raising the knife up in the air with both hands on the handle, she gave out a laugh and turned her head towards Taylor.

"This is for us Taylor," she said and suddenly smiled creepily, "...and oh, did I forget to mention that you're going to be a daddy because Shailene's pregnant. Congratulations Taylor!"

This is definitely not how I was planning to tell Taylor I was pregnant because he looked even more scared and surprised.

We both then knew what she was going to, she was going to kill our baby.

But I couldn't do anything because the pain in my back was unbearable. Crap.

"Say goodbye!" She sang as she brought the knife down the air. I quickly closed my eyes to embrace myself with the pain that was going to come. I could hear Taylor and Penelope shout something out but I couldn't hear them correctly.

But...no pain came. Because I didn't feel anything except for the pain in my back and head.

I slowly opened my eyes and was surprised to see the sight before me.

Austin was lying on the floor, wheezing in pain as he tried pull the knife out from his stomach while Terrance, Kellan, and Jackson held Cassie down onto the floor. I then realized that Austin jumped in front of me and got himself stabbed instead of me.

Rob and Paul quickly ran to Austin's side, helping him stop the wound from continuously bleeding.

I then caught sight of Cassie who was kicking crazily as the guys pinned her down.

"Get off of me!" She shouted, "I still need to kill her!"

She truly was a crazy bitch.

"Babe, are you okay?" Taylor and Penelope appeared in my vision blocking me from looking at Cassie as I laid down on the floor, unable to move.

I swallowed and nodded my head, "Uh...yeah. I'm okay but ow-!"

Penelope's eyes widen and moved away some strand of my hair that was on my face, "Oh my gosh Shai, what hurts?"

"I-my stomach hurts," I answered her as Taylor and her looked worried.

Taylor leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Babe the ambulance and police are coming. Just don't move your body, alright?"

I tried to nod as the pain in my stomach began to increase.

I whimpered in pain, "Ow! It hurts Taylor..."

Taylor looked up across to Penelope, "What's happening?"

Penelope had tears in her eyes and shook her head, "I don't know but I think she hit her back too hard and it could have hurt the baby."

"But I thought the baby is cushioned around with the uterus for protection," he said which surprised me.

"You know about that?" I asked him. Someone's been doing their research.

He gently smiled at me and caressed my cheek, "Yeah. I've been hoping you were pregnant and I just researched about baby stuff. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to our baby. It's going to be alright. No one's going to hurt you or the baby anymore."

I smiled back at him and nodded again.

_Our_ baby. I like the sound of that.

And not too in the distant, I heard the sirens of the ambulance and police cars.

* * *

**TAYLOR'S POV:**

"The baby and her are both doing fine and they are safe. The only reason as to why she felt pain around her stomach area was just the impact of her fall but rest assured, they're both safe. Thankfully, the uterus protected the womb and didn't put any harm on the baby. We'll just keep her for another day as she needs to get rest from the stress of today and her back pain along with her headache."

I smiled at the doctor, "Thanks Mr. MacDowell."

"No problem and if you'll excuse me for now, I need to check up on my other patients. Feel free to ask me any questions you have."

"Oh sure and thanks again Mr. MacDowell."

"I almost forgot," he turned towards me and smiled, "your wife is still sleeping but the other patient is fine. He's asking for you."

"Austin?" I asked him.

He nodded and walked away.

I then reported back to Penelope, Terrance, Gary who heard what happened, and the rest of our friends about the conditions of Shailene and Austin where they were all sitting around in the waiting room. I then quickly made a call to Shai's parents and my parents that everything was fine. Shai's parents will be flying in from Washington tomorrow and my parents are going to visit in a few hours.

It also looks like the paparazzi and reporters caught on to what happened earlier today so the news is surely spreading like wildfire.

Thankfully, the reporters aren't allowed in here as they could create a ruckus so it's all good. And fortunately, Cassie was arrested but we don't know if she'll stay in prison or the mental institute. I honestly wish things would have turned out differently between us, but I can't do anything about it anymore. What's done is done.

"Can we see her now?" Penelope asked me as the others eagerly awaited to see Shai. Hell, I wanted to see her too and celebrate that I'm going to be a dad but she needs her rest so I shook my head.

"She's still sleeping, but the nurse will let us know when she's awake. Let's give her some rest, it's been a long day."

They all nodded and went back to their seats where Kellan, Gary, and Ashley were playing some card games. Nikki, Kristen, and Paul were watching TV that was playing in the room while Terrance and Rob were talking to each other about some car. It looked like the happening of today's events didn't affect them but I knew deep down inside their minds, they were still thinking about how close Shai was about to die. We were about to lose her, but Austin saved her.

Which reminds me...

"Penelope, what room is Austin?"

"Oh, it's just down the hall. Four doors down and to the right. We all visited him already and he looks fine, but he really wants to talk to you though," she said.

"I know. I want to talk to him too," I said looking down the hall and back at her, "thanks Penelope."

"No prob and good luck," she gave me a small smile.

I excused myself from the rest of them as they gave me reassuring smiles, knowing I was going to talk to Austin. They already know the history between me and my cousin.

Once I was in front of Austin's room, I took a deep breath in and walked in. It's honestly been way too long since Austin and I haven't gotten along and today it made me realize that life's too short to hold any grudges. I almost lost Shai and my cousin. I don't think I can handle Austin dying anyway because even with the fights we've had, we still had good memories when we were kids. Life is too precious to waste.

As I appeared in front of him, his eyes widen for a moment but faded away as he gently smiled at me. I nodded at him and took a seat next to his bed.

"Hey," I said as I took in his appearance. He was in those hospital gowns and he looked happy even if he did get stabbed.

He chuckled, "You actually came."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I thought you wouldn't come seeing as I made you and Shailene break up before and I thought you were mad at me for all the times I took advantage of you when I stole your other girlfriends in the pass away from you when we were in our teenage years."

I shook my head and said, "Nah. I realized I shouldn't hold such a grudge over you. You're my family and I don't want to hate family. Plus, I want to say thanks too."

Austin raised an eyebrow to look confuse but he smiled anyway, "For what?"

This douche bag already knows what I'm thanking him for.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "For saving Shai. I would have jumped in front of her to get myself stabbed but I was too shock and frozen to do anything. Guess I was a wimp or something but I just want to say thanks. Without you, Shai probably would have lost the baby."

He slapped my shoulder, "Hey you're not a wimp. It's better that I got stabbed instead of you. What would have happened if you got stabbed instead? I'm sure Shai would have been hurt and devastated so I did what I had to do. And I'm sorry too."

"For what?" I asked him.

Austin shrugged, "For all the times I made you mad and turned against you. When I helped Cassie and when I was trying to get Shailene from you. She deserves the best and she has you so I'm happy for the both of you."

"You love her huh?"

Looking surprised, he stuttered, "N-no. What makes you say that?"

I laughed at him and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry dude. I'm not going to get mad at you but I can tell you love her."

He sighed and chuckled, "You can still read me that easily huh?"

"Since we were five years old!"

We both laughed. It's a relief that we're okay now. Almost like we were never enemies.

"But don't worry," he said, "I just want her to be happy."

I nodded and smiled, "Don't worry. You'll find a girl that you'll love even more than Shai. I'm sure of that."

"I'm counting of that Taylor and no shit, I'll find a girl. I mean come on, look at me."

We laughed again and shook my head at him.

"Still cocky as ever."

"And still romantic and sentimental as ever."

"Sorry to interrupt this family bonding moment, but Shai's awake now," Penelope entered the room as she smiled at the both of us. Yeah, our friends aren't mad at Austin but it's going to take some time before he can gain our trust.

"Really?" I asked, a wide grin on my face.

"Really," she confirmed, "now come on!"

I looked back at Austin who said, "Go. I'm sure she wants you there. Be with your family and congrats Taylor on the baby."

I got up from my sit and we both bumped our fist together.

"See you later?"

He gestured to the room around him laughed, "Like I'm going anywhere."

"True," I laughed along with him and he shouted out a 'see you later,' when I followed Penelope to Shai's room.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, "Since when was she awake?"

She turned her head around and grinned at me, "Like two minutes ago. She was asking for you of course. But don't worry, she wants to see you first before seeing anyone else. The nurse just informed me that she was awake and kept asking for you."

I smiled at that.

Finally, we were in front of Shai's room where Penelope gestured for me to go in. I chuckled at her and thanked her before entering the room to see the love of my life. Catching sight of her, my heart skipped a beat. Even if she was dressed in a hospital gown, she still look beautiful.

Noticing my presence, she looked at me and a smile lit up her face.

"Hey beautiful," I kissed the top of her head as I approached her and pulled a nearby hospital seat next to her bed.

"Hey," she tugged on my t-shirt sleeve, "sit next to me on the bed."

She began to move on the bed, but I stopped her.

"No," I shook my head, "I don't want to hurt you."

She laughed at me and rolled her eyes at me, "I'm not that fragile or anything. I'm perfectly fine and our baby is fine so come sit here. You know, it's bad to get on the bad side of a pregnant woman."

Immediately, I obeyed her. I don't want her to get mad, especially since she is pregnant.

Getting comfortable on the bed next to her, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she leaned her head on my shoulder. Content with her in my arm, we intertwined our fingers together and place them on her lap.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, rubbing my thumb over her hand.

She nodded, "A little tired and a bit shaken up from today's events but I'm perfectly okay. What happened to Austin? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. We actually talked a few minutes ago and we're okay now."

Shai grinned up at me, "Really?"

"Yep, I realized that life is too precious to waste."

"That's really good and I'm happy for the both of you. Hah, what a coincidence, life is too precious. Even with our baby."

I grinned and squeezed her hand, "Our baby...wow, we're going to be parents."

Shai looked up at me with a worried look on her face, "You're okay with that right? I mean with me being pregnant?"

"Of course I'm okay with it," I told her with a disbelief look on my face, "I've been waiting for you to get pregnant with my kid since we got married. I can't wait to see my little Shai."

"Oh, so you think it's a girl huh?"

I smirked at her, "I know so. She's going to be so cute calling me daddy and calling you mommy."

"What if it's a boy then?"

"Boy or girl, I'm okay with anything gender just as long as you're the mother of my children."

She nodded and smiled, "Me too, as long as you're the dad too."

"Are you ready for this though because it's going to be a long nine months?" She chuckled as she suddenly asked me this.

I looked down at her face and placed my finger under her chin. I leaned forward, gently placed my lips on hers and pulled back. Looking at every contour of her beautiful face and deep into her eyes as I said, "Hell, I'll be there every step of the way of the nine months. From your morning sickness to your crazy cravings to your mood swings and to finally when you give birth because I love you so much."

* * *

**A/N: D'aww! Haha well here is the next chapter. Hope ya'll liked it, although I did have trouble with writing the beginning. I just liked the ending of this chapter. So yeah, sorry if this is a little late. School started up once again but it's all cool because I get to go home at 12 PM everyday. And I'm excited for tomorrow too because me and my girls are going to watch our first football game at our high school. So sad that it's my first game and I'm a senior. Oh well. K, laters! :D**

**REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE!**

**Much love, xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19: Confessions

"To the bride and groom!" I raised my glass of orange juice in the air as the audience around me did the same. However, their glasses were filled up with champagne or wine.

"To the bride and groom!" They chorused together and with that, we all raised our glass and drank to my speech I gave to the new Mrs. Penelope Walter.

The speech was pretty lengthy, but sentimental including our childhood memories together of how we would dress up and makeover each other to our high school years together to our heartbreaks and to our happy endings with a new beginning in store for us in the near future.

Wiping a tear from her cheek, Penelope looking gorgeous as ever mouthed, "I love you Shai."

I mouthed back the same words and sat back down in my chair beside my husband who was helping me sit, holding my elbow to guide me.

"That was a beautiful speech babe," Taylor murmured in my ear and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled at him and placed a kiss on his lips, "Thanks hun. Came right from the heart."

He laughed, "I love that heart of yours."

I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved his arm, "Did I ever tell you you're so corny?"

He winked, "A couple of times but only for you Shai. Only for you."

"So corny," I laughed, looking straight ahead when I suddenly gasped as I spotted a waiter carrying around crab cakes on a tray circulating the area of the reception.

"Babe, get me some of those crab cakes. They look so good right now," I slapped Taylor's arm.

Looking at where my eyes were staring at, he quickly stood up from his seat.

"Sure thing babe, I'll be right back."

Walking to the waiter carrying the crab cakes, I watched as my husband tried to catch the waiter's attention but the waiter was so oblivious to his surroundings that Taylor was turning a bit red from embarrassment. I chuckled under my breath and took my time to look at my best friend giggling at something Terrance was whispering in her ear. They were both so madly in love; you could just see the atmosphere surrounding them.

The wedding was magical. It was all Penelope wanted and with the help of her maid of honor, me of course - it was perfect. After the whole incident with Cassie and Austin, we had to push the wedding a bit back due to Penelope's worrisome nature about my condition and she wanted to make sure I was okay to deal with her bridezilla moments. They weren't pretty by the way.

Along with preparing the wedding, my stomach grew bigger as in I'm now four months pregnant and just recently, Taylor and I found out the gender of our baby. To say there wasn't tears would be a lie and when Taylor found out there would be a mini boy version of him, he literally jumped for joy. Even though he wanted a girl at first, he told me that he didn't care what gender our baby was since we or I could get pregnant again after I give birth to our son. Yeah, that is if I could handle the baby considering we're first time parents.

But I know we'll do just fine.

Speaking of parents, my parents and Taylor's parents were also jumping for joy when they found out their first grandchild would be a boy. You can't imagine their expressions.

As for me, I was bawling my eyes out from seeing my baby on the monitor, hearing his little heartbeat, and finding out the gender. Call hormones or whatever that comes along with the pregnancy, I was so blissful that nothing could ruin that moment.

Austin was also here at the wedding and he also brought along a date or should I say girlfriend who in fact was a nurse that was taking care of him when he was stabbed by Cassie. They started dating after Austin was released from the hospital and of course, Lexie couldn't say no to his charming words and don't forget his undeniable looks. I already met her and in fact, she's the sweetest woman I've ever met, which Penelope and Gary agree with me. Let's just say I can already a see future for them since Austin literally can't take his eyes off her.

Cassie's in her little room in a mental institute all the way in New York. She's across the country and there's no guarantee she'll reach us since we're in California. She would have gone to jail, but anyone could tell she was unstable and crazy. And from what I heard, she isn't responding to her therapist or treatments. All that she still goes on about is Taylor. It is creepy, which is why Taylor doesn't like to talk about it nor do I. We're just glad she's out of our lives.

"Where's lover boy?" Gary asked me as he sat down in Taylor's seat, holding a glass of wine in his hand.

I looked around and almost laughed at Taylor who was trying to fit eight pieces of crab cakes on one tissue.

I pointed towards him, "He's over there."

Gary smiled, "You are so lucky Taylor makes sure you get what you want since you're preggo and shit."

I laughed, "He learned his lesson since my hormones and cravings are all over the place. Taylor makes sure to listen and do everything I tell him to cause there was this one time when I told him I wanted scrambled eggs for breakfast but he was darn to lazy to get up and cook for me that I ended up crying and screaming at him at the same time. Sometimes it is a good thing I'm pregnant."

Gary laughed, "Oh wow, that is classic. Know I know why Taylor was desperately trying to get the waiter's attention earlier."

"Exactly," I said, "and oh! Here are my crab cakes! Yum."

Taylor approached the table and sat in the other empty seat beside me.

"Sorry that took too long," he explained as I began to stuff the delicious crab cakes in my mouth, "the waiter took forever to notice me."

I shrugged and reached over to peck him on the lips, "It's all good. The crab cakes are so good, you want one?"

He shook his head, "No thanks. I'll pass."

"Oh well," I stuffed my mouth, "more for me."

"Looks like Shai only cares about those crab cakes at the moment," Gary chuckled as he drank his wine in one gulp.

"Good for me just as long as she and the baby is happy," Taylor said as he watched me eat with a small smile on his face.

Gary squealed, "Y'all are so cute. I need to find me a man soon."

"Like you need a man," a familiar voice said from behind us, "he's already in front of you but you just can't see it yet."

We turned to see the bride, Penelope smiling down at us.

"Penelope!" I exclaimed, "Want a crab cake?"

She laughed and shook her head, "No thanks Shai, you can have them. I know how greedy you are with your food."

Shrugging again, I bit into another crab cake. Only two more left.

"What do you mean he's right in front of me?" Gary asked as Penelope pulled up a chair making our seating arrangement into a triangle.

Penelope rearranged her beautiful dress and sat down, "I mean that man you want so badly, you already know him."

"And this is my cue to leave," Taylor said as he stood up from his chair. Gary and Penelope laughed at him.

"It's girl talk unfortunately, " he smirked at the two before directing his attention to me, "you okay with me heading over to the guys over there?"

I looked over to where he was pointing to and saw Terrance, Kellan, Rob, and Jackson standing in a circle, laughing together from across the room.

I nodded, "Of course. Go hang with the guys."

"You sure?"

"Positive," I said as I ate my last crab cake, "now go."

"Alright, but call me if you need me okay?"

I saluted him, "Yes sir!"

He chuckled at me and placed a kiss on my forehead before walking to the guys who in turn all yelled out his name and slapped his back as Taylor made it to the group. Typical men.

"Like I said, you are one lucky bitch," Gary flicked my loose hair as he watched the men laugh at something Kellan said.

"Like I said," Penelope sang, "your man is right in front of you!"

"Are you telling me you have a dick and you're the man for me cause you're right in front of me?"

I laughed out loud at Gary as Penelope tried not to laugh too but instead slapped him on his shoulder.

"Excuse me! I am a married woman as of today!" Penelope showed us her dazzling ring on her ring finger.

"Then who the hell are you talking about Penelope? Cause you keep going on and on about my man being in front of me, yet you won't tell me his name."

"Oh!" I piped up, "I know I mentioned this earlier but gorgeous wedding Mrs. Penelope Walters! It honestly brought me to tears."

She squealed and grabbed onto my hand, "I know right? Thank you so much for helping me plan this wedding and being my maid of honor. Honestly, your speech made me tear up and I couldn't ask for anything else. And oh my gosh, you look so beautiful too in that dress. Really, it didn't make you look that pregnant."

"No problem girl, you know I'll always be here. I didn't look that pregnant? Cause I thought I did but then Taylor said that-"

"Hello! Am I like a fucking wall or something? I'm still here and for anyone's information here, no one answered my question! Who is this man you all tell me that-" Gary raised both of his hands up in the air.

"It's Kellan!" Penelope and I both said in lower voices at the same time.

Gary froze for a second.

Then he laughed.

"Oh holy mother of pearl!" He slapped his knee, "Y'all are joking right? Kellan? Are you serious? He is straight as any dick can go."

Penelope and I looked at each other before looking at him with a serious expression.

When we didn't say anything to him, Gary gasped and turned to look at the group of men. Very slyly, Kellan quickly averted his eyes from us to a different direction.

Gary snapped his head back at us with wide eyes, "Please tell me you're joking!"

Penelope laughed, "Why would we? I'm telling you the truth."

I nodded, "Gary. Kellan is gay."

"How?"

I raised an eyebrow up at him, "Uh because he likes guys and that's his sexuality."

Gary rolled his eyes at me, "I know that! But how do you know he's gay?"

"Because Kellan confessed to the guys that he was gay three weeks ago. He told the guys first then me, Shai, and the girls. He only came out of the closet because he felt like whomever he shall be, he shouldn't have to hide his true self. So now he's free from hiding from his friends," Penelope explained.

"B-but," Gary stuttered, "what about those times when he would be flirting with those girls?"

"It's just a cover up," I answered, "I mean he's an actor with a great body."

"Then how come the public doesn't know yet? I didn't even know about it until now."

"Oh they'll know soon. He just wants to do something first," Penelope said as she gave me a knowing smile.

I smiled back and Gary noticed the exchange between the two of us.

"Hey," he snapped his fingers at us, "what is that smile? Both of you are hiding something, what is it?"

Penelope giggled, "That something Kellan wants to do is to..."

"...make an announcement and tell you something," I completed the sentence.

"What?" Gary asked, "How? When? Where?"

Penelope and I laughed together.

"Seriously guys, what is going on?" Gary exclaimed.

"Oh you'll see in five..." Penelope laughed and winked at me.

Smiling and winking back at her, "In four..."

Looking back and forth between us, Gary tried to catch our attention, "Hey! Why are you two counting down? This isn't New Years!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!" Penelope and I said together as we high five each other, erupting in laughter.

"May I have your attention please?" A voice said from the stage where the music stopped playing and people on the dance floor looked up at Kellan who was looking at us.

"Oh my honeybees," Gary mumbled as he numbly watched Kellan on the stage.

Kellan cleared his throat before grabbing the microphone off the stand and jumped off the stage, making his way towards Gary.

"Gary," Kellan began as Gary's mouth hung open a bit from shock, "I'm just going to get straight to the point and say this to you."

There was silence everywhere with knowing smiles on Taylor, Terrance, Rob, Jackson, Nikki, Ashley, and Kristin's face. Even the other guests could tell that something romantic was about to happen.

"I'm in love with you Gary," Kellan pronounced, "I've been in love with you ever since the day I met you. Before meeting you, I thought that I wouldn't be able to find someone like you. Someone who's not afraid to show who they truly are and someone who knows how to have fun. Getting to know you, I learned from you that I can be who I am no matter what people may think or say. You taught me that with your careless personality. Every moment spent with you, I couldn't help but think about you. You're all that's in my mind and all I want in my life. You probably thought I was straight but I was just hiding and now that I'm here telling about one hundred people who I really am, I don't care. All I care about is you. So what do you say?"

Without hesitation, Gary leaped up in his seat and planted a kiss on Kellan's lips. Make out session central over here.

Everyone erupted in clapping at the romantic scene. The guys whistled and the ladies said "aw." As for me, I was bawling my eyes out.

Damn hormones.

Immediately, Taylor ran to my side.

"Babe," he looked worried, "are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh my gosh," Penelope noticed my tears, "Shai what's wrong?"

Breaking from their sweet kiss, the new couple turned to look at me.

"Shai, what's wrong? Why the tears?" Gary asked as he intertwined his fingers with Kellan.

"I-It's," I stuttered from my tears, "It's just so sweet!"

I pointed towards Gary and Kellan, "You two are so dang adorable! Kellan's speech was truly corny but heck, it was so cute!"

Gary, Kellan, and Penelope laughed as Taylor sighed and chuckled, "Oh Shai, what am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to be a good husband and get me some napkins," I said to him.

And there goes my bossy hormones.

"O-okay, I'll be right back."

With that Taylor walked away to get some napkins as Terrance laughed at him. Taylor grabbed him by his collar and pulled Terrance along with him, asking where the extra napkins were.

"You are going to be one scary Mom," Penelope laughed as she wiped away my tears with her fingers.

I nodded, "Hell yeah. This baby of mine needs some strict parenting since he's going to get his good looks from his dad and sweet personality from me."

Penelope looked doubtful, "Uh huh..."

"Hey," I said, "what's that look for?"

"Nothing!" She sang and then turned her direction to Gary and Kellan who were sweetly talking to each other, trying to avoid my glare at her.

"Congrats you guys!" Penelope exclaimed.

Kellan laughed and looked at the both of us, "Thanks. Wouldn't have done without you two."

"No problem!" I said, "We're just glad the both of you are finally together!"

Gary wrapped his arms around Kellan's neck, "Took this hunky man long enough. I've been waiting for such a long time."

"Oh really?" Kellan smirked.

Gary giggled and kissed his cheek, "Really."

"Okay!" Penelope clapped her hands together and looked at me since the new couple were deeply engrossed with each other, "Let's go dance! Come on, I need to dance with my best friend and leave them to their own world."

She pulled me up from my seat as I tried to struggle out of her grasp.

"Pregnant woman here Penelope, I can't dance!"

She laughed as we stood on the dance floor. Thank goodness there weren't that much people around us dancing. Just some of our friends dancing together. Austin and Lexie were also in their own world while Jackson and Ashley were both trying to out dance each other. I muffled my laughter and turned my attention back to the bride.

"Yes you can!" She smiled, "Just don't dance like you're in a club though."

"No shit. I can't dance like you and your professional club moves."

"Professional club moves?" She raised an eyebrow at me with an amused expression.

I nodded and tapped my ballet flats to the music, "Yeah. You know how you dance, don't make me try to explain it to you!"

Penelope laughed and shook her head at me, "I will never understand you."

"Nope!" I smiled at her, "Can't wait till you get pregnant and see how I feel right now."

She winked at me, "Oh don't worry. You won't have to wait that long! Terrance and I are going to get-"

I quickly covered my ears, "Don't want to know that information! Don't finish that sentence! You talk to me in perverted ways."

She laughed and hugged me, "Okay I won't. But I love you Shai!"

I rolled my eyes at her and laughed, "I love you too Penelope."

We both pulled away from our embrace as Terrance approached his wife from behind.

"Hey Mrs. Walters," he kissed her on the cheek, "can I take you away for a moment?"

Penelope looked at me through her blushing red cheeks.

I smiled at the both of them, "Go right ahead, where's Taylor?"

"Thanks Shai! Um, I don't know exactly. I ditched him while he kept asking me where the tissues were," Terrance laughed as he pulled away a giggling Penelope to someplace in the dance floor. Probably going to get freaky.

I smiled at the two of them and I was about to turn around to head back to the table when two strong arms wrapped around my waist and rubbed my belly.

Knowing exactly who it was, I looked up to see a smiling Taylor looking down at me.

"Hey beautiful."

And the butterflies will always be there.

I turned to face him, "Hey handsome. Where have you been? Been looking for you."

"Getting you some napkins but I couldn't find some so instead I'll just use these to wipe away your tears," Taylor said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Use what?"

"This," he murmured as he began to kiss my forehead.

I laughed, "Taylor! That's weird!"

He only chuckled in response.

I closed my eyes as he placed a kiss on each of my eyes. I then wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer towards me.

He began place kisses under my eyes, my cheeks, my nose, and finally to my awaiting lips.

And with each kiss, there were butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Or maybe that was our baby moving around, signaling a response to his dad's touch. Whatever it was, it was all out of love and to be honest, I could never get tired of that feeling.

"I love you," he murmured as he placed another kiss on my lips.

I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me, "And I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Heh, you guys can throw stuff at me for taking so long to upload. To be honest, I got kind of lazy which is bad and I've been busy with college apps. But I'm break now and I've got time to finish this.**

**Hope you guys like the update though! I love gay people and weddings :) The story is almost done. About four more then an epilogue.**

**SUBSCRIBE/COMMENT! xoxo, love you guys!**


End file.
